


这原不是我本意

by MrsNobody819



Category: ZeeSaint - Fandom, zaintsee
Genre: M/M, SaintZee - Freeform, ZeeSaint - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNobody819/pseuds/MrsNobody819
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“Zee — 这原不是我本意”

Zee和现今所有小鲜肉一样，貌俊身高肤白，和当红小鲜肉不一样的是他不红。  
作为男团中的一员没有特别努力地唱也没有特别努力地跳，不是因为不想红而因志不在此。想来如果不是喜欢唱跳又为何要加入男团，无非是享受炫丽舞台、万众掌声亦或是金银财钱而选择让渡些个人生活换些许如烟人气罢了。Zee加入男团却二者皆不是。Zee家非大富也殷足，不善唱跳也喜欢有人为之鼓掌，所以当DomundiTV公司新人招募负责人Quinny问他要不要加入男团在摄像机面前唱跳演戏时他沉思一会说可否明日答复，Quinny楞了会儿才笑问说：“你不问问待遇如何？”  
Zee这倒是回答得快：“明日再谈也来得急。”说完便起身往门口走去。  
Quinny这才细细打量起这人，要知道在摄像机前有了化妆造型再加上专业团队对于身形体态等训练管理，只要手脚齐全，不口眼歪斜总是能俘获一群粉丝。从来没有各花入各眼这一说，总是有人引领策划再细数成果。就在这一丝半会儿间Zee走回办公桌前：“请问明天我是直接联系你还是……？”Quinny将目光移到Zee脸上，五官端正、眼含桃花、气质沉稳，双目相交等了2秒才从桌面上拿起自己的名片递给Zee：“打这个电话可以找到我。”  
Zee没有直接接过名片而是虚点了下Quinny的唇：“艳些的颜色更适合你。”，神情诚恳丝毫不见轻浮，说完从Quinny指尖拿过名片放入裤子口袋转身离去。 Quinny楞了一瞬轻笑出声在Zee的资料上打下A又在心里标上大大的“可以卖钱！”  
Quinny在这一行由来已久，深知走上顶尖的都是无情无爱，利字当先的狠角色，那些人没有几年的相处相知是不能看明看透而不能走上顶峰的人却是很容易在一时半刻下了断论。这人不像誓要登顶可也不是一眼能解读的无趣，希望明天他能带来好消息，无论怎样Quinny是誓要将他卖出大钱的。

Zee离开DomundiTV大楼便驾车离开了，离去前路过DomundiTV大楼正面的露天大屏幕正在播放广告，Zee下意识的停了下来，是不是以后自己也要拿着饮料放在嘴边笑露8颗牙？真是有意思的生活啊~~~  
其实Zee对于今天的会面也有一种不真实感，起因是认识的一位朋友前几日邀约大家，说是要庆祝自己签约DomundiTV，大家玩笑说一定要趁他没火之前弄些签名，多拍些合照再弄些丑照好于日后落魄之时卖些钱财。聚会上都是些年轻男子自然酒水不断且荤素不忌。玩闹过后大家并没有各回各家而是找了家有超大电视是酒店开了一间豪华套房用来看足球，一路上没过3分钟就分成两个阵营，豪情万丈的说自己支持球队一定是冠军。不过Zee为大家开了房间并刷卡付钱后就离开了，谁要和些醉鬼共处一室，打电话给女友Moliy报了地址就在酒店大堂等待，前后不过20分钟女友电话让他出大门直接上车。刚和些醉鬼分开怎么看自己女友都是可爱，想都没想按着女友就是深吻，香甜软绵，自是得意。  
Moliy开车到自己的公寓，她和Zee一样有时和家人同住有时住自己的公寓，两家人虽然没有见过但都知道自家孩子有个处得不错的对象都盼着能早日得到好消息。到家之后自然是接着刚才车里的余韵从浴室闹到床上，有时Moliy心想如果不是自家男朋友她都想事后给钱了。回到家已经快4点了，又是好了阵闹此时天都快亮了，Zee的手机却响了起来，Moliy一边拿过Zee手机一边将他不断在肩头细吻的头推开：“电话响了”  
“你帮我接。”Zee说着又顺手又揉了一把Moliy的胸。  
Moliy轻笑着接通电话只听对面正是签约DomundiTV的明日之星。谈话间明日之星表达了对于Zee在娱乐圈发展的可能性以及自己已经为Zee做了推荐，对方要Zee自己录一段自我介绍再决定是否给面试机会。Zee刚想要推辞，Moliy笑着捂住他的嘴，答应道：“Zee今天就会把视频给你发过去，谢谢你啦~”又是几句寒暄便挂了电话。  
“为什么答应，不想当明星。”Zee还在Moliy身上黏糊着。  
“试试嘛，好玩而已。”  
“不想动，累了。”  
“你还累了，刚才也没见你少动了呀~”Moliy和Zee笑闹一团。床头闹钟却响了起来，今天Moliy公司有一重要会议，公司总部团队要到泰国这里进行一系列的拓展活动，Moliy为此已经准备了足足两个星期。  
Zee依旧躺在床上看着自己独立又风情的女友：“都准备好了？不害怕自己出丑啦？”  
“再出丑也没有让我男朋友今天拍个明星视频来得重要”说着Moliy推着Zee起床打开手机开始拍摄。  
Zee祼着上身边套上睡裤：“要说什么呢？我不知道怎么自我介绍啊。”说着又懒洋洋地在阳台边坐下。  
Moliy自然也坐在他对面：“就说你叫什么名字，喜欢做什么，喜欢吃什么，喜不喜欢我”  
刚云雨结束的男人，满分的身材，初晨的阳光，慵懒又满足的表情在英俊的脸庞，细细低声说出名字，喜好。Moliy又一次脸红了，管他能不能当上明星，这个视频可是要保留一生的。  
“最后……我喜欢你。”在这一声响中Moliy回了神，低头结束了拍摄。快速在手机上把开始两人的对话剪切了去只剩下后面的，想了又想留下了最后那句话。处理完立马发送给了明日之星，还留言说我男朋友一定会选上的。Zee则是送了Moliy出门后又补眠许久，早中午饭一并吃了。

几天之后接到电话让他今天去面试，所谓面试也几乎没有进行，只是那位名叫Quinny的人直接问他要不要签约而Zee其实从来没有想过当明星，但当Quinny问他时他却犹豫了，似乎有什么想法在他脑海中闪现。  
当晚Zee回到与家人同住的家中，与父亲谈了谈自己的想法。不是想当明星，而是想从事娱乐产业，想在娱乐行业内建立自己的公司。对此父亲用了一柱香的时间来思考：“家中没有娱乐行业相关人脉和资源，你打算怎么做？”  
“公司管理的经验其实是相通的，只要了解具体行业的标准以及流程，哪个行业都是一样的管理体系。”Zee信心十足的阐述自己的观点，“如果我能签下有人气的明星就能利用他来建立业务及开拓人脉，明星的人气就是业务的保证。相对的，等我这个公司有了一定的市场认可度及人脉我就能复制其它的明星诞生。”  
“儿子，如果你能在二年内签下一个大众认可的明星，我就给你的娱乐公司注入资金让你进行下一步。”  
Zee点燃了另一柱香对父亲调皮的眨眨眼：“期待您的支票。”  
第二天上午Zee给Quinny打了电话约了相见的时间，下午来到DomundiTV大楼，同一个办公室同一个办公桌，一人坐一边。  
“今天的口红怎么样？”  
“我同意签约。”  
“你不问问待遇？”又一次Quinny有些楞。  
Zee站了起来，随手解开3颗衬衫扣子：“待遇按一般新人即可，但我要参与明星各种品类的业务，演戏、唱歌、主持人、代言、MV等所有门类我都要参加至少一次。签约时间一年一签。”  
Quinny第一次听到这样的要求，一般那些主动提要求的无非是分成比例、一线大牌明星或是品牌合作这些，像Zee这种要求每个不同种类的项目都要参加的倒是第一次：“你想要当全能艺人？”  
“你可以不答应我，我可以应聘当工作人员”说着Zee原地转了一圈又坐下，“你也可以签我当艺人，你不亏。”  
“两年一签，广告代言费用全归公司，演戏只按拍戏天数给一般补助费用参考艺人助理，唱歌和主持人按新人第一年综艺收入，相关培训由公司统一提供，加入公司新人男团Domendi。”Quinny心中的算盘拨的噼里啪啦响，一口气说出如此苛刻的条件，2年的时间如果Zee红了，Quinny有信心把他握在手里，如果没红公司没有提供的任何多余成本，而且以Zee的皮囊接几个代言广告是分分钟能成的事。这种只赚不赔的生意Quinny一定不会错过。  
“一年一签，每周休息两天，拍摄的所有都要上映”  
“二年一签，每年休息两个月。”  
“今天的口红很趁你，很漂亮。”Zee笑着说道。  
Quinny也笑了起来，拿起电话叫了秘书进来，简单吩咐几句便让她出去准备合同，“身材管理不能放松，明天开始和Domendi一起参加培训吧”  
“听从安排”Zee轻松又调皮的挥了挥手。  
Quinny想起之前看的视频，又望向眼前这个男人，看来要马上联系之前那些广告商了，小钱钱真心甜！   
Zee已经拍过广告，唱过歌，拍过MV，演过戏了，本以为可以趁着各种拍摄机会累积相关经验，但其实签约后各种培训拍摄任务让人分身乏术，说好的一年休息2个月也没有实现，最后只是学了艺人本身技艺，拍照如何看镜头，演戏如何带机位，其他相关岗位根本没时间去学习，想趁着演戏唱歌熟识大明星进而签约等计划根本是天方夜谭，自己这18线开外的新人根本没机会认识大明星。想来当时Quinny毫无犹豫便签下自己，应该也是看出自己根本是个什么都不懂的傻大个吧……还没顾影自怜多久，导演又叫起了准备。也许是时候认输了……  
泰国的冬天从来与寒冷无关，但这个冬天特别冷。Moliy离开已经半年多了，理由Zee却不太明白，也许是相处时间少了，也许是不曾深爱，也许是移情别恋，总之Moliy离开他离开泰国去了欧洲，可能是为事业，可能是为爱情，可能二者皆有。前几天父亲问及将来打算，Zee才惊觉两年时间快到，可是当初设定的目标几乎没有进展。父亲不催促也不讥讽，只说儿子还年轻还有时间慢慢找到自我，生命中认识自我才重要，如果有个大明星儿子父亲一样高兴。Zee虽然感激父亲的开明与宽容但想来2年前父亲可能就预料到今天的结果心中难免不甘。

好不容易今天拍摄任务结束早经纪人送他回自己公寓，途中路过DomundiTV大楼屏幕上面正播放着Domendi相关节目。经纪人边开车边说着明日的工作安排，上午依旧是杂志的拍摄，下午是去阿迪达斯的商业活动。其实Zee是挺喜欢拍杂志的，虽然做造型往往要几个小时，但相比其他的艺人工作Zee发觉自己对此是更有兴趣一些，在化妆的过程中也乐意与化妆造型师们多聊聊天，听他们谈论各自对流行的想法有时会获得些意外收获。  
第二天一早Zee便来到了拍摄场地，今天拍摄是相熟的杂志，说起这相熟也是要拜Quinny之功能。当日签约后Quinny便特意打电话给了公司新人培训处的Poya，特意告诉他Domendi要加入一个新成员，请务必在一星期内把他训练成杂志广告金主们绝不退货的模特，以后也将他往超模方面培养。Poya可不是Quinny秘书那样对她言听计从的小鹌鹑，在电话里就翻了脸，大骂Quinny是色迷心窍，明明知道超模不是光靠脸好身材好就能当上的还敢给他要求培养个超模出来。Quinny只能说你先看了这人的视频再说，如果你觉得他没有潜能会浪费你时间，你直接让他回家我再补你一顿大餐。Poya当下报出目前最红的米其淋餐厅，Quinny只得答应并庆幸自己重金从国外找来的明星制造大师只爱美食不爱美人，不然自己真是没有办法让这小小的公司维持盈利，要知道那些动则靠几百几千万的大投资砸出来的大明星自家的“明日之星”们只能靠实力慢慢争出片天。  
对于Quinny和Poya之间的事Zee自然是不知，但自从第一次见到这位Poya老师后Zee的日子便“艰难”了许多。光是面对镜头要压下自己害羞的本性就让Zee吃足了苦头，更不提要在镜头前展现各种迷人风情又要同时不失男性风采。在Poya手里像是脱了几层皮的两星期后，Zee得到了一个面试广告的机会，当场导演就定下了他并大力夸奖了新人有天赋。又在Poya手里锻造了一个月之后，Domendi整团迎来了杂志的首次拍摄机会，当天杂志方没说什么但第二天便给Quinny提出了单人拍摄的要求，酬劳方面让Quinny高兴了好久毕竟这是不需要分成的纯收入。三个月后Quinny约Poya去了那家知名米其淋三星，大手一挥点了店里最贵的菜肴和相配的酒品，在Poya吃惊的表情面前告诉他再加5%年薪誓必要将Zee打造成DomundiTV的品牌超模，一年内拿下广告、杂志、代言，最好能再出演些MV，秀场走秀等，更要维持住Zee千万不能被其实公司给挖走。收起吃惊的表情，心安理得地吃起了美食，同是娱乐圈的慧眼，识珠的本领谁又比谁差呢？  
结束了上午的拍摄，本应直接去阿迪达斯活动现场 ，杂志方请来的化妆师得知他下午有个商业活动要参加竟主动提出要为他改妆，经纪人一听立马答应，要知道这位化妆师均铎可是业内有名的妙手，如果不是杂志方的脸面他这种带18线小经济哪里能请到这样的大手，最重要还是免费的，点着头带着笑嘴上谢过三番还是觉得自己占了大便宜。  
均铎开玩笑道：“如果实在觉得过意不去，要么请你为我买一下BuleZoo的午餐可以吗？”  
BuleZoo当地一家有名的餐厅除了餐品一流更是装修风格独特，很多名流常常在那里出现。传说BuleZoo的老板是一位很有品位的年轻男士，更有传言老板是名人富二代，有色的、有彩的，各种传说不足以相互印证却也传的有鼻子有眼，让去这餐厅的客人除了一品佳肴之外更平添了想要一睹真人风采的八卦心理。开车来回近一小时，虽然不乐意但事已至此小经济也不能说不又想到BuleZoo不便宜的餐品价，哎……天下果真没有免费有午餐……  
经纪人离开后，化妆间便只有Zee和化妆师均铎。均铎其实很年轻，虽说时尚从事者多数都年轻但真正的大师还是偏年长。  
“谢谢你为我改妆。”Zee笑着坐回化妆台前，“下午是一个运动品牌的商业活动，要麻烦你了”  
均铎跟在Zee身后，手自然的搭在他肩膀上身子背靠向化妆桌，习惯性的依着桌边望向Zee的脸：“我喜欢为你化妆。”肩膀上的手顺势撩起Zee额前的发露出光洁的额头，“你很好看，适合我的妆。”  
Zee在过去近2年的艺人工作中已经很习惯与各式各样的化妆师们合作了，有一些应该说有很大一部分化妆师就像外界猜测的一样是有些女性化外表及行为，但这并不意味着人们可以随意品评他们，而与其形容均铎和大多数化妆师不同，不如直接说把他放入Zee那个男团里也绝不突兀，以他的外表直接去演偶像剧也无可厚非，用网络语言形容像是篮球运动员念了很多书的样子，文气点说便是野性不羁又克制有礼。  
“你化的我也特别好看。”Zee不怕这话有恭维的嫌疑，毕竟这是事实。  
均铎有一瞬间停顿便将捶在身边的手一起放到Zee头上揉乱了他的发边笑边说道：“我们开始吧~”  
“开始，开始吧，别揉啦~”Zee笑着打开均铎的手。  
均铎挨了打也不恼，放下了手开始认真的化妆，随着妆容渐渐成型均铎的神情越发专注竟有些沉迷之势。  
小经济把车开得飞快，一是怕等下的活动迟到，二是想到自己的钱包气不顺只能发泄到油门上。到了BuleZoo后还没有走进店里竟有人迎了出来，问清他是为均铎买午餐后马上从餐厅里拿出一份早已打包好的午餐并告诉他已经付过款，又请他带走2份一模一样的午餐说是请他和Zee吃的。小经济兴奋的脸都红了，连连道谢，跳上车就想往回开像是生怕店家追来要钱一样。还没发动汽车电话就响了，是Quinny打来讯问早上拍摄之事，小经济乐得告之拍摄顺利还让均铎给免费改妆又得了特别好吃的午餐，没等小经济说完，电话那头的Quinny爆怒确认道是否只有Zee一人留在了现场，没等小经济说话电话就断了。Quinny抓起车钥匙直奔停车场，边跑边叫Poya，整个公司的人都以为发生了什么大事。  
均铎细细的为Zee化着妆，可能是最近太累又或是早晨起太早，Zee在轻柔的抚摸下有些昏昏欲睡忽感嘴上一痛，睁开眸子望向均铎有些分不清时光。  
均铎轻轻笑了笑：“莫不是傻了？”右手捏着Zee的下巴抬起，带着笑意亲了亲他脸颊：“我化的就是漂亮~”  
这下Zee是彻底清醒了，平静地望着对面之人，抬手缓缓的推开了均铎并站起了身对着镜子照了照：“化妆均铎是大师，这礼仪可还是要再学习。”  
这时小经济可算是一路飞车拎着三份午餐推开化妆间的门高声道：“午餐来了，大师请用吧！”边说边把三大袋午餐放在一旁的桌上。  
“我们走了，午餐就请均铎一人享用了，晚了接下来的活动怕是会迟到。”Zee看也没有看均铎一眼，在小经济不明所以的眼神中走了出去。小经济只得点头示意后匆匆追上。  
刚离开走出拍摄大楼就看到一辆车急速停在了他们面前，车窗降下露出Quinny的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

Quinny上下打量了下Zee后对小经济说道：“你自己开车回公司，我送他去阿迪达斯活动。”Zee沉默地看了Quinny长达5秒后拉开车门从上了副驾驶，车窗升起留下再次不明所以的小经济。  
Quinny开着车直视前方：“你……没事吧？”  
Zee意味深长的看向坐在驾驶座上看起来有些不自然的Quinny。  
“我马上会为你换一位有经验的经纪人以及配上个人助理。”Quinny顿了顿咽了口口水：“对不起。”  
“你怎么会知道？”  
“我给你经纪人打了电话才知道他留你一人在现场。”  
“这样的事以前发生过？”  
“我不会让旗下的人遇到这样的伤害。”  
“你怎么防范？不要赚钱了吗？”  
“爱财不一定要作孽。”  
Zee转脸看向正前方，这近2年来团队经常有拍摄任务，不只他一人团队中也有不少其他单人活动的拍摄，有3人陆续接到过主持和演戏的机会但很快便被告之换了人选。就他自己而言每次合作的导演或是广告主也都没有提出过非分要求，偶有八卦听说过有导演在现场吼过“同样的价钱你能找到比Quinny的人更有实力的吗？” 现在看来这其中应该有Quinny的坚守以及Poya培训在起作用。  
一瞬间Zee突然意识到自己2年前对于在娱乐圈内运作一家经济公司的看法是多么的幼稚肤浅，一个想法在内心逐渐成形。  
“我们是不是应该谈谈我的合同了？”Zee深吸了口气又缓缓吐出。  
“下周一到我办公室。等下活动上好好表现，有几个不错的人以后可能会和我们合作，先认识一下吧。”  
到了阿迪达斯的活动场地后Zee在Quinny的陪同下来到艺人休息室。似乎这个活动来的人都是些2、3线的艺人，自己这个18线艺人自然没有专用休息室和大约5-6个男艺人共用一个化妆间。自己已经在均铎那里已经做好了所有妆发，便找了个角落坐在一旁。Quinny一进休息间便用眼神示意Zee去一边休息，然后自己和几位看起来应该是经纪人的男男女女又是握手又是拥抱。Zee知道其中有一两位经纪人带的艺人挤走了原本是DomundiTV旗下艺人的机会，也有同是男团的经纪人在一起寒暄。Zee不是象牙塔里的小王子，稍一回想2年来的种种便明白了Quinny在这看似和乐融融的表面下应对了多少暗流，再看向这些衣冠楚楚的众人也变成了审视的眼光。当大家差不多都装扮妥当后，来了位活动主办方的工作人员，一一为大家相互介绍认识还招来了些点心饮料让大家享用。这次Zee不再像以往那样乐呵呵而是把每个人的神情举止记在心中。  
又等了没多久活动便开始了，在台上主持人一一介绍此次活动嘉宾，又让大家和台下观众欢快互动换来一波又一波的掌声。Zee时刻保持着由Poya训练出的完美神情举止优雅又不至古板，合照时在心中算计了下自己的咖位礼貌的把其他人让到了中间自己虽在边上却摆出了Poya也不能挑出毛病的姿态，现在是艺人Zee2.0了，Zee在心中下定了决心。

下周一很快就到了，Zee依约来到Quinny办公室不意外的看到Poya也在。还是Quinny先开口：“给你换了新的经纪人，Aoftionz，有经验，稳妥，人品可靠。”  
“你们这么肯定我会续约？”Zee有些不乐意自己被人看透。  
Quinny在Zee面前放下一张卡：“里面是按一般新人合同分成根据你这2年的业务计算的酬劳，如果你不想续约可以拿着这卡走人。”  
Zee把卡推回Quinny面前看了眼Poya：“为什么对我这么好？”  
“当然是为了实现理想，难道是看你长得好呀！”Poya懒洋洋地朝Quinny呸了一口。  
“均铎那天的事你是如何猜到的？”  
Zee刚提起均铎的名字，房间里的两个人一下子都变了脸色。Poya把手里的杯子重重地摔在桌上，不发一言离开了办公室，Quinny脸色难看的问：“那天的人是化妆师均铎？他到底对你做了什么？”  
“他给我化妆，亲了我一下。”  
“天要亡我啊……”Quinny痛苦的闭上了眼睛。  
“到底怎么了？你们认识均铎？”  
“以后不要在Poya面前提这名字。这里是新合同，如果没问题就签了吧。这个是新项目KissboyTH的策划书，和汉森公司一起搞的明星真人秀，你也一起参加，需要合宿，你自己准备一下。”Quinny拿出了两份文件。  
Zee接过后翻开策划书问：“真人秀？是24小时都有摄像机那种？老板你放过我吧，我不善言词啊……”  
这话说得轻巧，Quinny却是沉默了许久：“希望我的心机不会白费，你是一定要去这节目的，至于要不要常驻，等节目开拍再说。”  
“老板你这样偏心我可能会赔钱的。”Zee笑得极其真诚。  
“闭嘴吧你，一个员工别操老板的心了。稍后去找Poya请他吃顿好的让他教你演戏。”  
就这样无风无浪Zee又签了5年的合同，电话告之父亲自己把今后5年都押在了娱乐圈里并真心打算混出片天。  
换了新经纪人后Zee的日程安排没有比之前更忙却多了更多的课程安排。除了跟着Poya学习演戏之外又多了主持、形体，每周由Aoftionz盯着按健身教练的要求练上3个半天，风雨无阻雷打不动。  
“你们是要把我当牛郎卖啊……”汗流浃背的Zee躺在地上一动不动。  
“我带的人只卖艺不卖身，你可不要坏我名声啊！我只是拿你吊着那些女孩然后数钱而已。”Aoftionz说着摸了摸Zee的腹肌，“快起来，还有一组没做呢！”  
“我要解约~~~~”Zee哀嚎ing  
“给你介绍几个美貌小弟弟补补元气。”Aoftionz每次都这样不正经的玩笑。  
“我要美貌小妹妹，不要小弟弟。”Zee也乐得玩笑来去。

在这样欢快的气氛下KissboyTH开拍的日子近了，Aoftionz拿出一叠资料交给Zee要求他在正式开拍之前看熟演出人员资料：“这些人你都是第一次见，其中有人粉丝数目众多，你言谈举止注意点不要弄出些不必要的麻烦事，毕竟你们是要住在同一屋檐下。”  
嘴里嚼着健康餐，手里翻阅着资料，Zee抬头讨好：“老板都说了我不一定要常驻的嘛。你给我弄个嘉宾身份吧，如果天天绑一起，大家又不熟多尴尬。”  
“你如果以后不成为大明星，我第一个打死你。”Aoftionz气得打开手机又给Zee订了一套腹肌训练课。  
“这个不是第一次见，这个人我已经见过了。”肯定的语气，Zee手指停在了Saint那页。  
2个月前一场商业活动，Zee回忆起初见那人的场景……当时刚明白自己处于一个什么行业中的Zee正怀着最大恶意揣测着身边的光鲜亮丽，审视的眼光打量着活动中的每一个人，包括Saint，笑容可爱又礼貌周到，人气似乎是全场最高。  
“这次拍摄中试着多接触接触他们，看看谁将来可能被我们签过来。”Aoftionz的声音响起。  
“你们这是拔别人家秧苗，摘别人家果子，无良的商人啊~~”Zee自认语气丝毫没有欠打。  
“为公司寻觅适合的人才，这是你我应该为老板做的。”瞬间化身为狗腿子的Aoftionz语气却不见尊敬。  
“这是你业务考核中的一项？”Zee睁大了眼睛。  
“不，这是你业务考核中的一项。”Aoftionz语气轻快的答道。  
“无良商人欺我，毫无人性啊~~”  
“说好的美貌弟弟这不是给你安排上了嘛！来，快选一个，童男子大补元气哟~~”  
“滚！”Zee怕再多说一个字就要被自家经纪人给气死了。

今天是见童男子的日子，啊呸，今天是拍KissboyTH的日子，与Aoftionz接触越多Zee越觉得之前的小经纪人还是不错的……开拍前依旧是寒暄问候，作为半个主持人的Zee逐一跟嘉宾们打招呼，可能是被Aoftionz连续荼毒了几天，对于童男子Saint倒是多了一分留意。  
“初次见面，希望今日拍摄顺利。”Saint依序同Zee打招呼。  
“不，我们已经见过了，2个月之前，阿迪达斯的活动。”Zee笑脸盈盈看着眼前人，快速在脑海中回忆看过的资料。  
姓名Saint，出生于1998年4月17日，就读于诗纳卡琳威洛大学经济学院，经纪公司香港汉森，近期作品《不期而爱》，成也萧何败也萧何，人气上升却麻烦缠身。  
Zee在拍摄过程中时刻注意着Saint，适时提了些类似演戏中是否遇过有意思的事的问题。Saint讲述了他之前拍摄的部剧时会在现实生活中扮演戏中人物，会按戏中人物的性格来和人交流，希望通过这种的方式能找到最好的状态去诠释戏中角色。本来只是cue节目流程的场面问题，没想到Saint竟回答的很认真。  
一位年轻却认真对待工作的人果真是可爱又动人，拍摄之外也维持着礼貌，但果真如此无瑕疵吗？为了自己的业绩Zee决定还是要谨慎些，那就从关注IG开始吧~~~ 

Zee在网络世界中一直很活跃，并没有因为这几年成了明星就在网上启用小号。关注了Saint之后，Zee的IG活跃得就像一个高仿，期间Aoftionz来过电话告诫不要玩的太过分，万一让粉丝认为是抱大腿就得不偿失了。Zee在网上玩得开心并以哥哥自居，Aoftionz在现实中忙得开心，2月份公司签了部很不错的电视剧，双男主，恋爱戏，合作方正是当前人气正高的Saint。得知这一消息的Zee正在公司上课便找到了Quinny表示想接这部戏。Quinny笑问他是不是想吃童男子？Zee忍住了死人的心提出想更换经纪人，却换来更大的笑声。Aoftionz在一旁表示自家艺人德艺双馨，值得期待，请老板放心！  
导演的面试安排在了几天之后，期间又发生了件大事，Saint回关了活跃网友Zee。粉丝们普天同庆皆大欢喜，只有Zee知道他为公司付出太多～～～  
面试那天Saint也来了。一共试两段戏，一段是校园戏，主要要表现出角色的霸道，另一段是吻戏。学了那么久的演技课程对于霸道戏份的表达还算及格，虽然略显稚嫩但导演还是挺满意的。大概Saint的角色已经确定，吻戏那部分由他来配合Zee。  
在心里默念台词听到导演喊开始后可能是太紧张的缘故连着说错好几个字，Zee对着导演及搭戏的Saint说对不起要求再来一次，导演欣然同意。Saint适时地说了一句不要紧张，按平时的来就好。Zee深吸口气想着以前亲吻Moliy的情景，稳住心神说完台词，一手拖着Saint的后脑勺，一手揽住腰。Saint一动不动看着，直到他双唇快要贴上时，Saint突然转开了头挣扎着从Zee怀中退出，Zee无措的看着他仿佛在等一个解释。  
“试……试戏……不用真亲。”Saint脸红着说。  
Zee瞬间又起杀人之心，他敢用全副身家打赌Aoftionz一定是故意不提醒自己，真是唯恐自家艺人不丢人现眼，“不好意思，我第一次试戏不知道。”Zee诚心道歉，听着周围人的笑声表情尴尬又懊恼。  
Saint忙转头望向导演，导演连连点头又看向周围工作人员的表情，心中浮现两个字“稳了！”  
回到公司的Zee告知Poya试戏之事，没想到换来一句“就算要补元气也不能那么心急呀”的嘲笑。Zee已经无力挣扎，谁让自己遇上这么个经纪人呢……  
“难道你就没有什么正经点的建议了吗？”  
“你可以看看对手以往的戏。”  
“这算什么建议！”  
最近Poya对自己的指点是越来越敷衍了，改天定要去Quinny面前告状，把之前加给他的钱拔给自己才是。嘴上虽抱怨，回到家后Zee还是乖乖找出了Saint演的戏，吻戏，床戏无一跳过，最后得出结论，这是什么童男子，明明是小妖精！  
面试通过后，三月初，两人迎来了拍摄宣传照的日子。 

主角一：Tutor工程院大二学生，Saint饰演  
主角二：Fight工程院大四学生，Zee饰演

按剧情Tutor和Fight是情侣关系，所以宣传照肯定是比较亲密的姿势。两人换上剧组装备的服装，化妆师根据之前的定妆照化了个比较清爽的妆容，符合校园情侣的模样。要说Saint演个校园小学弟根本不用化妆，从年龄到面容无一不是学园剧首选。Zee年满27，但把刘海放下后眼见的校园青春剧活脱脱学长一枚。要说这导演眼真毒，应该是早就算好光凭这两人的皮相就可以收俘获一票小女生。  
“靠近一点，Fight头再靠近一些。”摄影师大声说道。  
Zee头更歪了些向Saint贴近。  
“Fight把手搭上去。”  
“Fight搂腰，搂Tutor的腰不是你自己的。”  
“Fight抱上去。”  
“Fight……”  
…………  
…………  
“Tutor回一点，不要太主动。”  
经过上一次的乌龙，Saint完全把Zee当做无经验的新人对待，看他不敢靠近自己心中恶作剧的小人醒了过来。Zee越是不好意思，Saint越是要靠近，时不时还拿试戏乌龙嘲笑他。Zee也乐得被当新人对待，每次NG时Zee总是睁大眼睛说“我是新人”，Saint只能笑且无奈说再来一条吧。实际上Zee并拍戏时不紧张反而有些兴奋，有那种想要尽我所能演好这个角色冲动感。  
宣传照片推出后反响很好，剧组工作人员都带着明朗的心情为正式开拍而紧锣密鼓地准备着。不得不说经过Quinny挑选的剧本以及工作团队都非常专业，加上有经验丰富的Aoftionz从旁协助Zee得以专注角色塑造，导演为了让演员们能好的理解剧本以及更快的和对手演员培养默契，安排了连续几周的围读剧本加上演技指导，还特意的租了练习室请了演技导演来指导。

经过4次的围读会，剧本前面一些文戏在导演的讲解下完成的不错，对于第一次拍戏的Zee来说此时正是自信满满，而随着吻戏的来临Zee越来越焦虑。自己已经把剧本上写得吻戏翻来覆去看了不下十遍但就几十个字要怎么演呢？向Aoftionz求助是决不可能的，向Poya求援也非上策，除非想迎来再一次无情嘲笑，思来想去只有经验丰富的Saint了……  
中午吃饭时Zee一直偷偷观察Saint，趁人不注意时把盒饭中是鸡翅放进了Saint的碗里。随着拍摄时间的推移两人熟悉许多，拍戏之余相互打闹玩耍已经稀松平常，但被Zee这么照顾还是头一次。  
在Saint疑惑的眼神中Zee开口：“马……马上……要拍……吻戏。”  
Zee很少说话结巴，Saint立马领悟到他为什么结巴了，“你是担心拍吻戏吗？”  
见Saint神情真挚，没有取笑之意，Zee才又开口：“我第一次……上次试戏时……出丑了……”  
Zee脸上的羞涩表情让Saint内心的小人瞬间蹦出在地上打滚，叫嚣着要捉弄人。从几月之前的初识到现在一起拍戏，两个人其实已经熟悉了。虽然Zee比自己大，但也许是家庭富足又是小儿子的缘故他总有一种娇娇的柔软，而自己才刚21岁却已经离家很久很久了……家不是有屋有瓦而是有妈妈在的地方才是家。相比之下有时自己更冷静理性，之前几次有过工作人员因Zee人气咖位不如自己而给过怠慢，本来自己是不会去插手的，因为工作人员的怠慢有时只是来源于工作太过辛苦。自己以前也遇过这样的事，好在自己及时告诉经纪人Chen后，Chen第二天就带了些点心水果奶茶之类特意给工作人员表达感谢，没过几天这样的情况就好多了，毕竟天天想着刁难别人的工作人员真的是非常少见，更多时候是因为新人的自己不能很好很快的完成任务给别人添了麻烦而不自知所起。本来以为27岁的Zee能自如的处理这些小事，没想到连着3天化妆师都让他呆坐在一旁硬是等我化完才开始给他化。其实这个等待的时间他本可以去完成些其他准备工作，但他就是不开口问化妆师能不能离开或是等我快化完再来化妆间。哎，真是有够笨的……  
要不今天就借机会点他一点好了，看在他有点笨又有点可爱的份上吧，他排戏时可是很认真，老师说一句他都要重新演一遍。  
“那……今晚你到我家来……我们两人私下对对戏吧。”如果Zee当时能不因羞涩低着头，抬起头看一眼他以为的“真挚弟弟”便一定会被弟弟眼中藏不住的恶作剧光芒给闪了眼。  
“你家？会不会不方便？”Zee有一丝的小心翼翼。  
“那我们总不能在餐厅吧……吻戏还是私下比较好，当众……不在自……”Saint见平日总是哥哥长哥哥短的人此时闷不出声，怕自己的恶作剧还没展开便胎死腹中，只得再细言软语的哄着，人还没到手可不能先吓跑了。  
“对了，你别告诉P'Chen……”Saint想到自己那个管东管西的经纪人。  
“为什么？你今天还有其他活动？”  
哎……Saint又在心里叹口气，这哥莫不是真傻，我们才认识多久啊，经纪人怎么可能放心我带人回家呢！  
“没什么，就是不想让他知道。你可别说漏嘴了。”  
“我记住了，你放心。”Zee又一次觉得Saint星真是对自己太好了。  
开始正式拍戏后两人几乎是同一时间到剧组报到，几乎天天在一起，一起化妆一起拍摄。Zee最期待早上化妆的时间，坐在同一间化妆间里看着Saint化妆做发型，Saint化妆时有时会看剧本有时会闭目养神，自己尽量在边上不发出声音怕打扰到他。要知道自己可不是大牌明星，一般是不能和他们共用一个化妆室的。看着他化妆的过程可真是赏心悦目，早知道自己也学一学化妆了。唯一不好的就是到达时间太早了，自己姑且能在房间匆忙做早餐，而看Saint的样子应该不像是吃过早餐的。  
其实Saint对Zee的初识能追溯到一年前……那是名为EM Fierce Fashion的时尚大秀，说是大秀其实就是在商场空地搭出个走秀台子由偶像明星充当模特在太阳光下走秀，有才艺的还要现场高歌一曲。粉丝们总是很喜欢这样的活动，只要能近距离见到偶像他们能吹出360度的彩虹屁。虽然走秀听起来像是有脚的都能走，但和真正模特站一起才知道T台上的几步真不是人人能走好。  
Saint清晰的记得那天大多数偶像明星和他一样穿着热得要命的衣服在太阳下假装名模，但还是有几个人在T台上有几分真正名模样子。当时并不清楚他叫什么，身披黑红相间睡袍，下身是灰色系带睡裤，睡袍未系，腹肌分明，行走时衣裘飘动睡裤宽松……相比自己真是又凉快又性感。凉快的是衣服，性感的是人……最后合照时他在我前几排，那凉快的衣服依旧敞开着，我脖子上那装性感宽带子依旧缠着，等以后我也有了块块分明的腹肌我也要天天敞开着，免得被包至中暑！  
再一次见面也是一个商业活动，那天他是由DomundiTV的Quinny亲自带来的，坐在休息室的一角，妆容特别自然又神气，发型一看就是由专人精心打造，我猜DomundiTV一定特别器重他。在台上我们有机会交谈了几句，由于人多声大我们不得不凑很近才能听清彼此的声音。舞台聚光灯下近看他的脸实在是英俊，面上在笑却到不了眼睛，身上好像有刺在散发，这样的气质与在场的其他人真真是格格不入。事后在网上搜当天的报道，网上竟然有粉丝在问照片上最边上的人是谁，哎，果然长得好在哪里都会被看见。  
第三次是KissboyTH的拍摄，距上次见面有2个月的时间。当工作人员介绍说初次见面，我不好意思纠正，一是怕工作人员难堪，二是怕自己难堪。没想到Zee对工作人员说了不是第一次见面，这一次他笑得很好看，很阳光的样子。结束后我第一时间发觉他关注了我的IG，如果按我本意我是会马上回关他，但现在却不敢了。进这行业时间不长，但也明白了有些事不像表面看着那样，喜欢的人不说喜欢，讨厌的人不说讨厌，不想当朋友却还要说好兄弟……  
距离Zee关注Saint的IG已经一个月了，看着他在网上一直扮演粉丝，如果不回关难免显得我冷漠。本以为他天天在网上活跃应该在第一时间与我联系，没想到他一如既往的只是在网上点赞我，为我拉票。大家都是偶像，谁都知道这些活动更多是让粉丝们自己玩着开心，看到他这样投入怕不真是要当我粉头了~~~~真希望有机会能和他合作，他长得可真帅。21岁的Saint大概认识到自己是个颜狗。  
听说公司现有一个戏是与DomundiTV一起联合制作，3月就要开拍， Saint便猜测按DomundiTV对于Zee的重视程度很可能这个戏就是为了他谈的。自己刚拍了一个差不多戏，不知道公司会不会同意自己再接拍相同题材。经纪人P'Chen大概是看出了我的想法与我长谈了次，包括接这戏对我将来可能的影响，粉丝的言论，P'Chen说对于一个20岁的明星来说每一步都可能走向顶峰也可能被人海淹没。因为演了戏的原因出了单曲，因为演戏的原因有了粉丝，Saint也许年轻但问了自己的心应该是找到了想做的事。  
从P'Chen处得来剧本后，Saint花了三天认真阅读了剧本，虽然与之前那部戏属于相同类型，但就单个角色而言差别还是相当大的。就角色本身来讲，这并不是演技的重复，新剧的角色相对而言更立体些，这个故事讲述的是两个相互吸引的人，一边学着如何相爱，一边寻找自己内心的故事。剧情好几重戏剧冲突给演员足够的发挥空间，思来想去Saint还是自己向公司艺人管理处争取出演这部戏剧的机会。没想到公司竟然为此开了好几次的会议来讨论，最后P'Chen语重心长和我说如果决定出演这部剧就必须得比之前更努力。从P'Chen的眼神里有感受了他为我承受的压力。


	3. Chapter 3

如今戏将要开拍，所谓的更努力就只能是把剧本反复研读透彻，琢磨分析角色内心变化。导演、剧组、每一位对手戏演员都让Saint觉得能全身心投入自己喜爱的工作真是一件特别美妙的事情，都快忘了公司对他提出的要求。想到此处便觉得自己刚才升起的恶作剧之心真是可恶至极，不免看向对面的Zee更觉得他成熟稳重，果然是Fight的适合人选。  
收工没多久，Saint便告诉Zee让他在练习室外面等待电话，过了15分钟后Zee才接到电话让他去马路对面。又等了5分钟Saint的车开了过了，他们这才一起回了Saint家。  
“你怎么这么慢啊？”Zee有些许的抱怨。   
“刚刚有点事……”Saint也不明白自己为什么要这样做，明明可以一起拿车一起走，可是自己硬要和所有人告别后离开练习室又走回来接Zee。光明正大的事怎么让自己弄出些偷情的感觉……   
很快就到了Saint家，进门倒水倒是自然了许多，想到答应了Zee要对吻戏又有些不好意思了。其实不好意思的又何止Saint一个。  
Zee手拿剧本瘫坐在沙发上，呆呆地看着剧本上那几个大字文，吻，吻毕……这要怎么演啊？第一次演戏的Zee拿到剧本才知道剧本和小说有着天壤之别。小说写得非常细致，每一个细节恨不得用几千几万字让读者明白，可剧本真的只有寥寥几字，所有的内容都要演员自己填充。他们管这叫创作，可就一个“吻”字要他如何创作？伸头一刀缩头一刀，与其在众人面前丢脸，不如只在一人面前丢脸！怀着慷慨赴义的心Zee敲响了Saint房间门。  
听到敲门声的Saint像被踩了尾巴的猫，一下子窜了起来，明白是Zee如约而至，忙深吸口气假装安定打开房门邀请他进屋。平时两个人打闹玩耍稀松平常也会到对方房间去吃宵夜打电动，但此刻两人却都有些不自在。Zee首先打破沉默问道：“你知道吻戏要怎么样吗？”  
Saint本来紧张的心因这个问题放松了下来，说放松不太贴切，应该是听了这个问题，Saint当场笑倒在沙发上抱着肚子滚来滚去。  
“笑什么笑啊！这剧本上只写吻，吻毕，吻毕意犹未尽，这要怎么演啊？”Zee直接抓狂。  
笑够了的Saint直起身子，“我并不是要嘲笑你，而是哥你也太直奔主题了。”说着他拿过Zee的剧本边翻边说：“就目前的剧本来说我们有4场吻戏。”  
“4场也太多了吧？都是必要的吗？我看不如你和导演说说去掉些吧，我真不知道怎么演！”Zee焦躁的快不行了。  
Saint没有接他的话，转身拿来了自己的剧本：“这4场戏一场都不能删。”说着叹了口气把自己的剧本递给了Zee，上面贴了很多写满字的便利贴和字条，花花绿绿的，将剧本足足加厚了一倍多。  
“首先是Tutor和Fight的第一吻，这是将两人的矛盾激化引出后面的故事，自然是不能删的。再来是辅导教学时亲吻，体现两人相互间吸引，这种吸引如果只用台词表达是不能支撑人物内心变化要求的，所以也不能删。”Saint提到哪场戏就翻到哪场戏。  
“第3场是最重要的戏，这个最重要是对我演的Tutor来说的，对哥你来说是第2场最重要最能体现你这个人物的变化。”Saint把剧本在2、3场吻戏间翻来翻去，“最后是天台上亲吻应该算是两人表明心意，不知道导演会不会让我们借位拍。”  
说完Saint随手拿起茶几前的水杯喝了一大口：“哥，我是认真的，这几场戏我们要好好表达。因为这两个角色都是年轻男性，按剧里他们的性格是不会用太多言语来表达，通常年轻男性也不太用语言表达，所以在内心发生变化时Tutor和Fight是没有对白，我们只能通过行为来告诉观众他们怎么了。”  
听了Saint的解释，Zee对于眼前这位小他6岁的演员肃然起敬，自己确实跟着Poya和其他老师学了些表演但都是些面对镜头如何展现自己、展现情绪，应该算是表演初级班。相比Saint随口说出对于人物的理解，自己可是太不专业了。  
“明明，我想请你指导我这几场吻戏。”Zee眼神坚定又热烈，Saint倒被他看得不好意思起来了。  
“到时候还是要听导演讲解嘛~”语气不由自主地撒娇了起来。  
“可是你看明天这场戏剧本写得很少啊”Zee指着两人的第一次吻戏，只见剧本上写着：  
【F: “你觉得我在隐瞒什么？”Fight的凝视着Tutor。  
T：P到底隐瞒着什么，谁知道呢？也许P想要隐瞒的是你喜欢男人……”  
因为被质问而生气F决定用一个吻堵住了T的嘴】

Saint凑过来一起低头看剧本，“这里Fight应该是很生气的，因为他被不喜欢的人质问，如果要亲人是有些凶悍和粗鲁。”无意间抬眼看向Zee，只见他目不转睛盯着剧本上那几行字，眉头微微皱起，眼神闪亮，睫毛长得像小刷子，因为离得近Zee呼出的气息仿佛在自己的脸上游走，感觉自己脸颊有隐隐发红之势。  
Saint你清醒一点啊，你不是颜狗啊，你要清醒啊！  
“你觉得呢？”看Zee一直不动，Saint以为他不赞自己的看法。  
Zee听到声音转过头看向Saint，“要粗鲁？粗鲁的吻你？”  
Zee一开口声音中透出无措，眼神也迷茫，特别无助的样子，Saint却是脸一红，紧张的伸手推开了他。被推的人更是不解，看着Saint手又看了看他的脸：“先推你再吻？”  
“可……可……可以啊，可以这样试看看。”Saint正好趁着话头为自己解围。  
Zee还在那里研究动作，“那我就推你……肩膀？”手在Saint肩膀上悬空。  
“恩，可以，大家打架时都是先推肩膀。”  
“你觉得我在隐瞒什么？”  
“什么？哦，你在说台词啊。”Saint立马接到：“也许P想要隐瞒的是你喜欢男人……”  
Zee伸手轻轻推了下对面的人，“会疼吗？要不要我再小力一点？”又是不确定的语气。  
“不疼的，没事，正式拍的时候你再亲过来就好了。”  
Zee又为难了“就是不知道怎么亲啊……”  
Saint这下真被问愣了……  
Saint背靠墙，Zee面对他，两人大眼瞪小眼。  
“你就直接亲上来就行了，Fight正在生气呢。”Saint有些不耐烦。  
“好……好……我知道了。”这下倒是Zee红了脸。  
“我又没把你怎么样，你脸红什么啊！”明明他是哥哥，怎么像个弟弟一样，“吻戏也是戏，你不要太紧张，当成其他戏一样拍就好了，跟着剧本以及人物的心情，到时候导演会帮助我们的。”Saint觉得自己这个老师是不成了。  
“哥，你想点些外卖吗？”Saint带Zee坐回了沙发，拿起手机准备点餐。  
“你不做饭吗？”  
“太麻烦了，再说我也不会啊。”  
“那你拍戏时早餐怎么办？P'Chen会为你准备吗？”  
“拍戏时看情况了，如果不是太早的话P'Chen会为我准备，太早的话他也没有办法。”Saint一边选菜一边回答道，“你想吃什么？”  
“点你喜欢的就行。”Zee倒也是不挑剔。  
Saint点完餐放下手机，在沙发上葛优瘫，倒不是疲劳，主要还是有点不自在。  
Zee看着瘫倒在沙发上的Saint有点心疼，如果不是和自己对戏Saint这时已经可以休息了，“你怎么这累呢？”心里怀歉意及一点点不可告人的小心思，手就开始给人按摩起来。“学生给老师按摩按摩，老师就不累了~”Saint早就发现Zee会时不时无意识的撒娇。Saint出道年纪小，身边不是哥哥就是奶奶，很少有被人撒娇的时候，Zee这一招对Saint很是受用。  
“脖子也捏捏，脖子也酸。”Saint本没有不适的身体被一按摩立马像有自己意识一样向Zee身上倒去。  
Zee一直很乐意为这位小弟弟服务，不过他这样贴着自己的身子，自己还要为他为他捏肩膀揉脖子倒是之前没有想到过的情景。泰国一年四季如夏，穿个长袖衬衫已经算是很保守规矩了。Zee原先只是起了讨好的心，想让Saint高兴一些，没成想他少年心性提出还要捏脖子。今天Saint穿的一件在泰国很平常的长袖衬衫不算薄如蝉翼，但捏肩膀的时候也能感受到对面人肌肤的温度，现在直接把手贴在脖子上，手指间光滑的触感难免让人心猿意马。两个1米8以上的男子据楼在这个小小的沙发上，难免不感到拥挤。Saint原先是摊在沙发里的。现在因为被按摩地舒服不自觉的靠向Zee身上，Zee不得不用一只手环着他的腰稳住Saint的身体，另一只手才能在他的脖子上以命令按摩。Zee用虎口拖着他的头颈交界处用剩余的三指，轻轻的按揉放松肌肉。  
“嗯~你再轻一点。”，Saint舒服的眯起的眼睛。  
Zee如伺候皇上的小太监，不敢有非分之想，放轻了力度继续按揉。也许是淡淡的汗味，也许是身上的香水，肌肤相贴之处隐约升起些热意让这气味变得迷人心智。Zee再三告诉自己不能心有邪念，是手指尖却不自觉的从按摩变成了抚摸，从后脖缓缓抚摸至耳后，有意无意碰上了耳垂，最后抚上了下颚，在脖子与锁骨间轻抚。另一手从环着腰保持平衡也变成了平放在Saint小腹之上。甚至挺动了下胸膛，让Saint在自己的怀里躺着更舒服，而自己几乎是全面把Saint包在了怀中。  
明明是过了界的行为，可是沙发上的两人却并没有意识到，尤其是Saint。浑身舒坦的躺在Zee怀里，享受着他的轻抚，整个人都呈现一种昏昏欲睡的状态。Zee的脸慢慢贴向Saint的发稍处，脸庞甚至可以直接感受到发丝带来的微痒感。Zee觉得不但脸庞有些痒，甚至心底也微微发痒起来。

正当两人全身心放松享受着无意间的耳鬓厮磨，茶几上的手机响了起来，真不知是这电话不解风情还是这电话明事懂理。Zee到底年长几岁，先是他心神回味，轻轻把Saint扶起，指着茶几上的手机说，“你电话响了。”  
Saint还有着几份懒意，拿过手机接起，原来是刚才的餐厅打来电话说点的餐品有一项没了能不能更换，Saint想都没想直接同意了。  
“哥，你按摩的好舒服啊~~”Saint竟直接伸了个懒腰。  
Zee自己心中有鬼不敢接话，只得胡乱点头答应。  
“你按摩的这么舒服，我也应该多教你一点。”明明的少年心性又起，完全没意识到刚才两人都做了些什么。  
Zee还在心虚便忙拿过剧本，装作翻剧本的样子，将自己心中那些绮丽心思压抑再压抑。自己不是柳下惠，但一定也是知书达理好青年，怎么就变成这样了呢？况且对方根本没做什么，难道自己本来竟是个坏苗子，还是之前没有遇到足够的温香暖玉？正人君子20多年，唉，就在这一个晚上怀疑起了自己……  
“第2次的吻戏就是我辅导你作业，抢一本书，然后就像恶作剧之吻一样，我就倒在你身上了。”Saint对于剧本倒是非常熟悉。  
Zee翻到第2场剧情，果然和Saint说的相同。  
【Tutor：P’Fight，你现在可以松手了。  
Fight反手一拉，Tutor整个人都被拉到他的怀里。  
Tutor：P’Fight……  
亲吻 结束 意犹未尽】  
“按照剧本应该是Fight去了Tutor的家里补习。估计也是沙发跟茶几的场景。”Zee这下倒是聪明。“应该是我戏弄你，你过来抢书，然后一拉……”  
“那不是很难“，Saint把手机当作书，在Zee耳边放着说：”你就这样拉我一下，然后就恶作剧之吻啦。”Saint说的倒是很轻松，听在Zee的耳里就立马在脑海里上演了一遍日剧经典桥段恶作剧之吻一样。一想到拍摄时多个机位，全景中景近景特写，唉，真不知道要亲上多少遍，Zee又是独自红了耳朵。  
Saint看他又默不作声，以为他还是担心要如何演出基本上的效果，并在沙发上面对他坐下。“我们假装在争夺书本，然后你一用力我便扑倒在你身上，就像这样……”说着Saint便主动扑到了Zee怀里，一只手在Zee耳后拿着手机，另一只手放在Zee肩上。“这样好像没有办法亲到……”Saint把没拿手机的手，还住Zee的脖子，扬起头看着Zee说这样应该能够到。  
说着能够到其实还差得了很远，两张脸之间至少有10公分距离，Saint明便往上蹭了蹭。他本是上半身扑进Zee怀里，要往上蹭不得不把脚也放上沙发，一蹬一蹬的才能借上力，这一蹬一蹭便直接变成了俯卧姿态躺在Zee身上，还贴着身体往上蹭。先是用力一蹬便窜上来不少，后是左右蹭了蹭终于变成脸对脸。  
“还是太矮了，按照剧本里写的是你拉我过去，应该是你低我高才是。”Saint拿手机的手撑在Zee肩膀，另一只手在身下乱摸找借力之处，谁想竟摁在Zee下腹之上。这首撑起的力道，像小狗一样噌噌往上窜了不少。  
Zee一面吃痛，一面又觉得心猿意马，仿佛之前绮丽的梦又续上，两只手贴在身边搂也不是推也不是。  
“哎呀，你这个手要放在后面。”Saint拿手机拨弄Zee的右手。  
“噢……噢……”Zee从两人紧贴的身体间把自己的右手抽出来但到头后面握住被当做道具的手机。这一动不要紧，两人身体唯一的空隙都没有了。  
Saint依旧不安分的在他身上左蹭右蹭，“哎呀，我这个手没有地方放了。看来这场戏的动作我们是要好好的排一下，不然非要把我们两人都砸死，不是砸了身体就是磕到牙。”  
Zee依旧陷入那绮丽的梦中。望着上方Saint的脸，小心思又开始蠢蠢欲动，一只手小心翼翼的抬起犹豫着是该搭在这挺翘的屁股上还是那有曲线的腰上。于Saint一直维持着头抬高的姿势，时间长了便有些支持不住，只得侧脸靠在自己左肩上，而鼻子嘴则埋在了Zee发间。  
“这里我们要亲一下分开一点再亲一次。“Saint干脆闭上眼睛。Zee听着耳边的声音有种不真实感。”因为这里剧情交代Fight和Tutor两个人正处在通过亲吻确认对方在自己心中是何种角色的情境下，我们要亲一下，稍微分开一点，感觉像是在思索刚才的亲吻对我们的意义，然后再有种情不自禁要再次亲吻。”  
Zee心想自己真是找了个好老师，不过这老师再不从自己身上起来的话，那自己可是没办法继续尊师重道下去了。而这时仿佛和Zee心意相通的门铃响了，Zee这下可不能再任由Saint从自己的身上蹭下去，他人是蹭下去了，其他东西却要蹭上来了。Saint刚想发力起身，Zee眼疾手快握着Saint的肩想把他推起，却忘了Saint是俯卧在他身上，这一推Saint等于背向折起，真是差点要了Saint的命了。  
瞬间Saint发出了撕心裂肺的叫声，Zee被吓得赶快松手，Saint一下摔倒在他身上，砸得Zee差点有出气没进气。  
“Zee哥，你要杀了我吗？”Saint边说边一手捂腰，另一手死命的握拳捶他胸口。  
“我不是有意的，你没事吧？”Zee一面着急查看Saint，一面又不敢动怕再伤着他。  
“我的腰要被你折断了，哥你干什么？”  
Zee急得两只手都在他腰上按压，此时门铃又响了起来，而Saint一时半会儿是动不了。Zee只能手脚并用把他像块门板一样侧推起来，露出条缝让自己从沙发上移出跑去开门。门外的人已经等得不耐烦，当门一打开直接有快递包塞进了门缝随着一声”你外卖到了“  
出于礼貌Zee马上接过并连连道谢。门外的人反倒被惊了一下，愣了两秒话也没说扭头就走。关上门往客厅走去，无意间掠过门口的穿衣镜，镜中人衣衫不整，露出胸膛，发型凌乱，脸红气喘的样子……Zee知道他已经没有机会向刚才那位快递员解释事情不是他想的样子……深吸一口气把手中的外卖先放在地上，对着镜子整理了一下自己，拿着外卖放在茶几上，见Saint还是脸朝下趴在沙发上，一手捂着自己的腰在那里哼哼唧唧，愧疚再次弥漫上心。跪在沙发边，满怀歉意双手帮他揉腰。”好点没？“  
“扶我起来 ……我要……吃饭。”Saint可怜兮兮的声音闷闷地从沙发里传出。  
得了指令的Zee再次小太监上身，先是扶着Saint点一点跪起，Zee实在看不得Saint这可怜兮兮的样子直接双手驾于他腋下把他整个人抱了起来，在轻柔的放在沙发上，然后把外卖拆开，一个一个盒子打开放于Saint面前就差把餐具塞他手上了。最后这顿饭Zee食不知味，几乎是把饭菜喂到了Saint嘴里，又是一个人把茶几整理干净，把吃完的外卖打包好扔进垃圾桶。伺候的如此周到，Saint还是时不时揉自己后腰，Zee此时的愧疚已经到达顶点，差一分就要给Saint跪下了。  
“哥，我没事了，你回去吧，我一个人能行。”  
Zee心里斗争良久，”要不今晚我睡这里，万一你晚上难受了有个人可以帮你端茶递水。“  
Saint刚想开口，Zee接着说，“这算是我的补偿好吗？你现在这样，放你一人在家我实在不放心。”  
“哥，你是想陪睡抵债吗？”Saint抬起头愚弄的表情在脸上闪烁，虽然腰还疼，想恶作剧的心却不死。  
“不是陪睡抵债，是照顾你抵债。”自己这是招惹了个什么样的小妖精，唉，说好的童男子呢？还没怎么呢就已经让人误会了一遭……命啊……  
“你明天有什么活动吗？需要早起吗？如果有的话，早点休息吧。”Zee体贴询问明天的安排。  
Saint边揉着腰边往浴室移去，“幸好明天我没有活动，可以在家休息一天，我这腰啊……这地方小，只有一个浴室，你等我洗完你再洗。”  
“快去吧，你小心一点，我把这里再理一下。”目送Saint向浴室走去，Zee拿出自己的手机和经纪人联系，简单的说明明早不用来接，明天的活动自己会准时到现场，让Aoftionz不要担心。电话那头的Aoftionz岂会轻易放过这个机会，嘲笑到交女朋友了是吧？睡小女朋友家了是吧？Zee无奈，根本不想辩解，留下一句管好你自己吧，便挂了电话。  
等到房间里传来声音让Zee去是洗澡时，干净的洗漱用品已经放在了浴室里，至于换洗衣物，Saint只得拿出自己偏大码的T恤衫和睡裤。“你别介意，衣服是我穿过的但都洗干净了才收起来。内裤我找了新的也放在那里了，你自便吧。”  
整理好剧本，收拾了客厅，经过Saint刚才那一系列闹腾，Zee也想早些睡了。洗完澡的Zee敲了敲Saint的门，在得到许可后推开房门，“衣服很合身，谢谢。早些睡吧，晚安。”其实Zee并没有说实话，Saint给的T恤睡裤是挺合身的，但内裤他却没穿，不是不想穿，试了一下太小，绷的难受便脱了下来又不好意思告之真相。  
“Zee哥你过来。”Saint翻身坐起。  
Zee一时有些犹豫，自己这是被允许登堂入室了，节奏会不会太快啊？  
“我有话跟你说，你过来坐。”Saint随手拍了下床边。  
Zee仿佛闯入闺房的小贼，心脏通通直跳。坦率来说自己不再是心头小鹿乱撞的年纪了，他早已撞过小鹿多次，怎会如此紧张。  
不发一言，走近，落座。  
“Zee哥，你有没有发现工作人员有时会让你等很久。”Saint开启了导师模式。  
Zee没有听明白Saint的问题，胡乱点头摇头，倒是换来Saint一声叹气。  
“下次再去现场拍摄的时候，你记得让Aof哥买一些饮料小点心送给现场的工作人员，让他们知道你明白他们的辛苦。”Saint谆谆教导ing。  
怎么一看见Saint整个人就不对劲了，他身上是给我下药了吗？Zee此时又觉得自己像是书生路过兰若寺，持续胡乱点头摇头。  
本也是无伤大雅的事，Saint见他点头就起身推他出门。自己这便是被赶出房间了？！什么也没说就做错事了？！  
一个睡房间一个睡沙发，Zee顶着头上的问号倒也相安无事，一夜到天亮。


	4. Chapter 4

Zee不用闹钟便按时醒来，第一件事便是按照昨晚睡前查看冰箱后脑海中定下的早餐。轻手轻脚的洗漱后，又轻手轻脚地做了简单而丰盛的早餐。简单是Zee亲自倒了牛奶，准备了蔬菜色拉，丰富是他悄悄出门买了檬粉、鲜虾卷和小米粥。刚把早餐按餐厅规格在餐桌上展开，Saint走入客厅望向餐桌立马冲向浴室不一会儿，整个人神采奕奕的步入餐厅。  
“早知道你这么会做菜，昨晚腰折了也值得。”Saint笑的一脸谄媚，细看仿佛有条尾巴在身后疯狂摇摆。  
“不会到现在还疼吧，那你也太脆弱了，弟弟。”Zee微笑着入座，把牛奶递到Saint手边，“你要什么料？”  
“我吃鲜虾卷不蘸料吃一个，等下再蘸料吃一个。”Saint高兴的眼睛都眯了起来，吃得正高兴，一阵门铃声打破了这个宁静又美好的早晨。  
“哎呀，哎呀，我腰还疼啊，走不动路啊。”听到门铃声，Saint一手还拿着鲜虾卷，一手捂着腰在餐桌上扭来扭去。  
Zee已经懒得说话，叹了口气起身便去开门。在门打开的一瞬间。那门打开的一瞬间一大袋花里胡哨的东西几乎是破门而入，直面Zee面前。  
“Surprise！难得休假你善良的经纪人为你带来了丰盛的早……餐…………”Chen看着眼前人将没说完的话吞入腹中。第一波的惊吓还没过去，耳边又传来自家艺人的声音“腰疼……腰疼……疼…………”Chen不是第一次当经纪人，也不是第一次遭遇这样的事情，但从没想过会在一个美好的清晨，在他好心好意为自家艺人送早餐时发生。Chen此时感觉自己像是被天雷劈中，又像是被龟太气功打中，整个人晕晕乎乎只能感受到手上早餐的重量。再回过神来，三人同坐在餐桌前，Zee身上穿的是Saint的旧衣服，很好，说明这两人在自己的眼皮底下暗度陈仓。在和自家艺人取得共识前Chen不想发表任何言论，也不知道是不是应该和对面的经纪人Aoftionz通下气。拍的剧还没播，如果被人知道假情侣成真情侣，这可如何是好？  
Zee倒是坦然。吃完早餐后。又走到Saint身边弯下腰，一手搭在他腰上轻柔按摩，一手又为他添了杯牛奶，“我先走了，今天有活动，昨天谢谢你了。”  
果然，第三波冲击如约而至…………  
Chen的贤者时间直到Zee换完昨天洗好晾完的衣服离开才发出灵魂一问，“Saint你真的腰疼？”  
吃完鲜虾卷的Saint正进攻濛粉，“也还好，没一开始那么疼了。你带来的其他早餐呢？快拿出来让我吃呀~~”  
Chen愣了足足5秒……“你不准再吃了！你太胖了！！”  
完美的早晨其实是不存在的，Saint含泪看着P'Chen吃光他带来的所有早餐……  
经历了暴饮暴食后的Chen终于从冲击波中缓了过来，拨通了Aof电话，开篇简单明了，直接说你家Zee昨天在Saint家过夜。对面愣了三四秒后嗯了一声，Chen又说道：“戏开播之前不要让公众知道。”对面很冷静的声音说道：“明白。”放下电话后的Chen看了眼自家小艺人果然是年轻气盛，见色起意。  
正准备去往广告拍摄现场的Aof结束了这个信息量巨大的电话后，没有焦躁无措。在路边买了杯咖啡后回到车上拨通了Quinny和Poya的视频通话。  
“一顿BuleZoo顶级晚餐加一个星期的午餐换一个劲爆内幕。”Aof对着屏幕前的两人笑的贼兮兮的。  
“三天，不说就挂了。”Quinny冷静说道，Poya听闻也点头表示同意。  
“奸商！”Aof脱口而出  
“挂了啊……”Quinny做势要点屏幕。  
“三天就三天！”Aof像是怕他两人反悔似的立马说出“Zee在Saint家过夜了，昨天。”  
Poya直接挂了视频通话，Quinny只是吹了声口哨留下句今晚BuleZoo见后也挂断了视频通话。Aof轻松的收起了电话又品了品刚买的咖啡后发动车开向拍摄现场，当时还嘴硬不要美貌弟弟，哼，这才多久，果然是见色起意！其实自从ZeeZee当艺人后，就Aof所知只有Moliy一位女友，据说早已去了欧洲。DomundiTV是不太管旗下艺人私下情感生活的但像Domendi要的偶像团体总是会叮嘱一两句,其实现在社会舆论下艺人谈恋爱公开也没什么大不了，只要不是今天公开明天分手就好，所以自己只要适当提醒一下Zee不要太快分手就好。今天的拍摄很顺利，Zee海的笑容满分使得拍摄很快完成，相关工作人员都很高兴，毕竟没有人会不喜欢提前下班。既然Zee是自己来的，那就让他自己回去好了，Aof离开片场后，直接向BlueZoo驶去。  
Aof到的时候毫无意外的发现Quinny已经到了。Quinny对于BuleZoo的食物有着非比寻常的热情，当他们点餐完毕后Poya才姗姗来迟，没有人问他为什么晚到，也没有人问他要点什么吃的。  
“说说吧，Zee怎么和汉森的小朋友搞到一起去了。”最晚到的Poya倒是先开口询问。  
“这么关键想知道均铎感兴趣的人怎么转头就和别人好上了？”Quinny喝着餐前酒。  
“Quinny闭上你的嘴。”Poya凶狠的瞪了她一眼，但Poya实在是长得漂亮，凤眼含春，这一瞪更显风流。Poya是美籍华裔，从小在华盛顿长大，和海外大多数华人孩子一样是整个学校成绩最好，没有之一。本来也应该和大多数华人孩子一样当医生当会计师，但他却在大学快要毕业时转去了学了表演。由于脸实在是漂亮，轻松得到演出机会却发现没人在乎他的演技，伤心之余来到泰国旅行谁知道遇到命中情劫，几次三番远离泰国最后因DomundiTV的高薪工作又回到这里。  
三人闲扯没多久侍者便了菜，三人都有。Quinny和Aof不顾自己面前的菜，纷纷凑过去看Poya盘子里东西，Aof还拉住侍者问道：“他这里是什么？”  
侍者倒也大方直接回答：“自然是他爱吃的啊，前菜是冷萃葡萄火腿盘配哈蜜瓜汁，主菜是黄油香煎扇贝加柠檬烤三文鱼佐贝利酱配ChailiMu白葡萄酒，冷汤芦笋，甜点是杏仁豆腐。”  
除了这些菜品的拥有者，其余两人脸色都难看。“再给我加一份T骨牛排，要三分熟。”Quinny咬牙切齿道。  
“我也要加一份。”Aof紧接开口。  
“就一份，其余我不给钱。”Quinny向着侍者比了个1。  
“你怎么说也是个老板怎么这么小气啊！”Aof气的用叉子指向Quinny。  
“等下分你一点就好了嘛，他这边的T骨有多贵你又不是不知道。”Quinny把叉子伸向火腿盘被Poya无情打开。  
“你要不要问问你老板，我这样长相的配不配吃情人特餐？”Quinny心有不甘。  
这下侍者真不说话转身离开。  
Poya细细品着晚餐，“Zee真的是和Saint在一起了吗？什么时候开始的？”  
Aof拨弄着自己的酒，“应该是之前就腻腻乎乎的，今天早上被Saint的经纪人捉奸成双。”  
“捉奸成双？！Zee也太笨了……”Quinny鄙视的神情毫不掩饰，“过几天KissBoyTH要去日本7天，把Zee也送去吧。”  
“机票酒店谁出？”Aof问道。  
“当然是从Zee工资里扣啊，还想公费谈恋爱啊！要不是想把Saint挖过来这7天Zee可以给我赚多少钱啊？”  
Aof看着Quinny “老板英明。”  
“英明个P，还不是有太多人要养，你以为谁都像均铎一样有钱不愁吃啊？你看看一顿饭吃得多好！”Quinny的手恨不得伸到Poya盘子里。  
“你们说得好好的扯我干什么。”Poya从盘里抬头斜眼看着对面两人。  
“我们说你了吗？我们说的是这餐厅老板，管你什么事。”终于被Quinny扳回一程。  
“不 打 折！”Poya吐出三个字。  
三人享受了一番美味后，按早上说好的由Quinny买单，账单上只有Quinny和Aof点的餐，Aof那份按5折收费，其他照常。Poya得到Quinny和Aof一人一个白眼。  
拿着账单的Quinny质问Poya：“你不是说跟他不联系了吗？恋爱中的男人不可信！”  
Poya做了个鬼脸先行离开。  
第二日Aof从工作邮件中收到KissBoyTH日本行程，在心里合了下Zee目前的工作安排，然后发现Saint不在泰国Zee哪里有工作？现在是一心拍这个CP剧了，也不知道如果让人知道假CP变真CP算不算欺骗消费者电话给KissBoyTH经纪人告诉他DomundiTV这里要多派一人去日本行程，也是Domendi的成员。KissBoyTH是个限定团，经纪人乐得买这人情给DomundiTV。  
Zee在结束拍摄后给Saint发了IG私信，问他今天休息的怎么样，又说自己刚完成拍摄，现在准备去健身房。可直到完成健身教练要求的2倍份量也没等来Saint的回复，难道真是昨晚把人弄疼了？想了又想Zee还是给Saint去个电话，电话响了三次后，接通传来Saint懒洋洋的声音。  
“你在干什么？”  
此时Saint在客厅地上打滚，“刚刚换上运动服，想练瑜伽。”口气不自觉有些撒娇。  
“瑜伽？”Zee的声音透露出不可思议，“虽然你家也是很好的运动，但你不觉得，健身举铁才更有效吗？我刚才给你私信了……”  
Saint举着电话忍不住内心偷笑。说了半天原来是抱怨自己不理他呀，只好顺着他的话说，“举铁好辛苦啊又没有人教我。”  
“你可以找我一起啊，我刚刚健完身呢。明天好吗？明天我们一起啊。”Zee向你发起健身邀约。  
“明天倒是可以，反正我们下午有演技训练课，不如我们明天上午一起健身，然后正好一起去训练室。”Saint接受Zee邀约。  
“这是个好主意，但是上午健身完午餐就必须严格控制了，下午还要围读剧本还有演技课，你扛得住吗？”触发支线任务，控制午餐。Saint心里的恶作剧小人一直在喋喋不休，补充台词。这位哥哥实在是太有意思了~

本来约好第2天健身房见面，没想到一大清早，Saint来了电话说临时有个直播节目要参加，不得不取消约会。Zee问清了Saint大约什么时候结束直播，得知时间有些赶可能会错过午餐，竟然选择在练习室下的停车场门口等他，还有分量十足的健康午餐。  
Chen开车送自家艺人到达停车场后，吃惊的看到Zee还有他准备的午餐。Chen突然意识到虽然这是自己的工作，但以后若每天对着别人的男朋友车接车送，管吃管喝，自己是不是太惹人嫌了？自家小艺人还年轻，难免恋爱脑，自己如果管的太严了会不会影响彼此之间的信任呢？看Saint这小脸蛋小身材以后估计有的是时间火，自己还是安心做个养猪户吧。给自家艺人开启方便恋爱之门，自己这良苦用心啊~~  
“那正好，哥你先回去吧，下班后我和Zee一起去吃晚饭，就不用你送我回去了。”  
“那我就不送你上去了，你和Zee一起上去吧，遇到粉丝也不用避，正好可以刷刷热度。”Chen不知道该高兴自家艺人谈恋爱都不避着自己，还是为日后天天被喂狗粮而落泪。“那你快下车吧，别让男朋友等了。”  
“哥你在说什么？他又不是我男朋友。”  
小样现在知道要脸了，昨天早上大喊腰痛时怎么不知道要脸。如果Chen的心声是打出的弹幕的话，估计早就把Saint的脸都挡住了。“你们演的是CP嘛，要早点适应。”Chen觉得像自己这样既考虑艺人颜面又为艺人开启恋爱方便之门的经纪人简直就是业界良心。  
Zee见Saint下车便举起手中的食物向他摇了摇，换来Saint灿烂笑容。两人一路闲聊坐电梯来到训练室门口，没想到被Chen料中果然有粉丝在训练室门口守候。Saint大方的向粉丝们打招呼，“各位午安，有用过午餐吗？”  
粉丝们一阵叽叽喳喳伴随着嘻嘻哈哈，两人在与粉丝们的谈笑间步入练习室。  
Zee发现今天意外地只有他们两个学生来到练习室，演技老师Kaiyder告诉两人关于CP戏中的亲密剧情的排练都会这样安排，免得大家放不开，只有第一次的亲密戏才会这样练习，之后会和以前一样大家一起练习。Zee真是谢天谢地这样体贴的安排，要知道在一群人面前演戏都让他有些不在自更别提演吻戏了，Saint反而有些惊讶：“Kaiyder，你们排戏都这样体贴吗？”  
Kaiyder看了眼Zee说道：“每对CP都是这样安排的，每对CP间的良好配合是我们这部戏成功的基石。”  
这部戏除了Zee和Saint还有其他情侣，根据剧本3对CP可以算是相对独立的感情线，也是分开拍摄。有些场景为共有，剧组为了结省成本则会安排大家在同一天拍摄，因为不确定拍摄时长，有时需要其他演员在一旁等候。同样为了结省时间基本每一场戏都需要在练习室里先排练设定好，机位可能的方向，全景，中景，近景分别要注意些什么，可这么细致的练习Kaiyder却没有告诉Zee戏中人心里在想什么，当下该哭还是笑，今天只有他们三人在此，Zee提出了自己的疑问：“Kaiyder哥，为什么你不给我们分析人物的心情？有时我不太清楚我对Fighter的解理是不是正确。”  
Kaiyder听了后倒是有些吃惊，“Zee很认真啊~~认真是好事，到时候你就知道Fighter是什么心情了。”  
Zee一脸惊喜: “到时候？是说下次排练吗？”  
Kaiyer微笑着耸耸肩：“我们Fighter说下次排练那就是下次排练。”


	5. Chapter 5

Saint听闻一把拉住Zee的手，“别聊了，我们快点开始吧。”  
被Saint拉住手的一瞬间Zee有些不自然，身体都有些僵硬。Kaiyer倒是轻松：“别关键，我们先做其他训练。”  
Kaiyer首先让Saint背着Zee在练习室里来回走动，对于这样新奇的练习他们之前已经做过很多了，每次都是不明所以的开始以收获良多为结尾。这次Zee倒是有点犹豫了，主要是觉得自己的体重Saint应该承受不了。小心翼翼的挂上Saint的后背，“你可以吗？会不会太重了？”  
“没事，上来吧，Zee哥，我可是健身的人。”Saint微微拱着背，手自大腿勾住了Zee。  
Zee屏住呼吸慢慢把全身重量放在Saint背上，但是双脚却一直在地上，见此Kaiyder也不出言提醒，两人就这样一个“背”着一个，一个靠着一个在练习室里走来走去，而Kaiyder时不时提些问题让他们回答。  
“Zee你说说现在Saint闻起来怎么样？”  
Zee转头看向Kaiyder，见他虽面带笑容，却不见捉弄调戏之意，Zee猜这大概又是他独门训练方法。   
“闻起来像我家小狗，暖烘烘毛茸茸。”说着还轻轻揉了下Saint的头发。  
“那具体是什么味道呢？你能形容一下吗？”Kaiyder似乎坚持要得到答案。  
Zee把头埋向Saint脖颈间深吸一口气，一股明亮又混合些甜味的气息，说不清又道不明仿佛从鼻尖渗透进胸腔。眨眼间Zee好像回到了那个绮丽的梦中，他和Saint躺在一张沙发上，准确的说是Saint躺在他的身上，还在一下一下的往他面前蹭。香水味混合着若有似无的汗味以及两人体温升高而蒸腾的空气，如果有商家销售当时气味的香水，Zee怕是倾家荡产也要买一瓶，买一瓶足够多得量可以用一辈子的量。  
Kaiyder时刻注意着Zee的表情，见他若有所思，面露绯红，便适时提出让Zee和Saint调换位置，让Zee来背Saint。Saint瞬间高兴，整个人像小猴子一样把Zee转了方向，二话不说整个人跳骑在他背后。如果不是Zee平时有健身习惯力气大，估计两人现在都已“仆街”……  
“你要压死我了。”Zee被他闹得笑不停。  
“快走，快走~”Saint高兴的不得了，一手勾着Zee的脖子一手指向前方，脑袋还甩来甩去，一副要出游的样子。  
Kaiyder在一旁不出声，Saint现在越是高兴稍后演绎Tutor时就越会有争扎感，这戏是要大火啊~~原地坐下，拿起剧本又翻看了起来。  
【亲吻 表现角色间的情不自禁相互吸引  
Tutor：P’Fighter，你知道你刚刚做了什么吗？  
Fighter：我知道。你喜欢我吗？  
Tutor：不，我不喜欢你。  
Fighter：你喜欢你的朋友对吗？  
Tutor：随便你怎么想。  
Fighter：我打赌你不敢直面自己的心！Fighter试着激怒Tutor。  
Tutor将Fighter推倒在床上，吻。  
吻毕  
Fighter：够了，已经够了。】  
在Kaiyder看来这场戏至关重要的点在于Tutor要借此看清自己的心，与此同时Tutor要表现出他已经知道了Fighter喜欢他的心，可是Fighter自己还没有弄清自己的心，并且一心一意只想弄明白Tutor是否喜欢自己。其实他们这条线最难表达的是两人总想弄清对方的心，却忘了在爱情中谁先明白自己的心才最重要。而这一点作为演技老师他却无法用言语轻易地告诉他们，因为如果这戏要成功那便要这两人在拍戏过程中通过自己的心摸索出这一点。如能弄懂这一恋爱窍门，那这部戏便是大火。如能弄懂这一恋爱窍门，杀青之后一定要告戒双方经纪人务必分开他们，再不相见。对这两个年轻人来说，这是一个残忍的考验。这是用两颗年轻人的真心来赌这部戏的成功。残忍却实用。但凡是成功的戏剧，无一不是真情所至，这戏中人，戏中情，人戏如何分隔，戏外看客又怎会真在乎。演技从来都不是教的，万变不离其宗，无一不是拿自己这一颗真心去磨去碰，拿自己的真情去套去练。  
Zee和Saint还在一旁快乐的玩耍。虽然Zee长期健身，但Saint近也是一米八几的男生，时间长了Zee也背不动。正好这时kaiyder说快过来看剧本吧，Zee便手一松，他本想着Saint顺势便能站稳，没想到Saint玩得正开心，一时没注意，这一下直接坐在了地上，“咚”的一声把Zee吓了一大跳。Saint也是愣了一下，接着才大笑着拿手便往Zee的身上打去，“你也不说一声摔到我了。”  
Zee慌忙握着Saint的胳膊把他扶起来，听Saint嘴上还在说疼便着急去揉他疼的地方，担心真把人摔坏了。才两次身体接触，不是把人家腰折了，就是把人家屁股摔了，天呐，难道是老天告诫他不要胡思乱想吗？而此时他的手还停留在Saint的屁股……Zee想可能是天要亡他……假装什么也没发生的Zee拉着Saint走向Kaiyder，如果不是同手同脚的走姿，这一轮演技也最多可以拿60分，Kaiyder拿剧本盖住脸，偷笑不出声。  
“这场戏呢，我们先会拍特写，然后是中景，接着会拍全景。特写呢，我预估导演会放两个机位，所以你们两人要准备好，两个角度都要考虑到。”其实Kaiyder没告诉他们不是所有的吻戏都会先拍特写，而他们这对是因为导演和他商量过了这对演员很年轻，如果错过了第一次的真实反应，怕后面的亲吻并不能达到剧情要求情感饱满度。  
Kaiyder搬来了两把椅子，分别当作两个机位放在了同一边，一前一后摆放，又在椅子上放了两瓶矿泉水，拿过Zee和Saint的手机分别放于矿泉水前当作镜头。“你们可以先设计一下亲吻的动线，让两个机位都可以拍的清晰又漂亮，尽量在同一个机位出现两人不同的角度。”  
两人对望了几秒，都有些不在自。最后倒是年纪小的Saint先开口道，“Fighter可以先这样抱着我的头……”Saint伸手捧着Zee的脸又往摄像机侧转了一点，看着Zee的眼睛，“……就这样亲我……”  
自从一进练习室或拍摄现场，他们就用角色名称称呼彼此，这是第一天围读会时定下的规矩。  
Zee反复告诫自己现在是排戏，Saint是不会对自己说“就这样亲我”的。深吸口气加上老配方的“胡乱点头”，Zee双手捧着Saint的脸刚想亲下去没想到Saint就挣扎开了，“Fighter，机位在这里啊，我们要先换位置。”  
胡乱点头+手忙脚乱=交换位置达成  
这哥们可真像卡拉……Saint几乎看到对面人身上长出了灰色毛发。  
再次捧着Saint的脸，拉近距离，轻轻的贴上嘴唇就不动了。  
四目相对……“Tutor你说台词啊。”Zee小声说。  
Saint在心里翻了个白眼，而对面的人却肉眼可见的红了。Zee听到一声轻叹再反应过来时Saint已经含住了他的下嘴唇，还没等他体会够被亲吻的感觉，Saint就往后退去。Saint往后退去时Zee的双手还依旧捧着他的脸。  
“P’Fight，你知道你刚刚做了什么吗？”  
“…………”这下Zee连耳朵也红了，没办法开口说台词。  
“Fighter!”Saint挣脱Zee往后坐，伸手拍打他的肩膀。  
Kaiyder在一旁无声笑得快岔气了，“Fighter这里你要主动，你是在试探Tutor，想让Tutor明白他是喜欢你的。这场戏是由两个吻组成的，先由你主动带领亲吻，接着你们说完台词再来由Tutor主导另一次亲吻。”   
Kaiyder尽量不透露太多剧情情感方面相关的解读，怕他们在正式拍摄时带入太多的理性思考。没有演员能和角色是完全分离，作为演技老师要做的就是在正式拍摄时让他们能置身角色的处境，设想自己在现实生活中会怎么做。所以从某种程度上他和导演要做的就是在此期间让Fighter成为Zee，让Tutor成为Saint。这从来不是Fighter和Tutor的故事，这是Zee和Saint的Fighter&Tutor版故事。  
“Fighter你大胆一点，如果在拍摄场地这样导演会不高兴的。”Saint用“摄像机”看不到手握了下Zee的手，“加油，大胆一些。”  
Zee低头看了看Saint握着他的手，他和自己不一样，他是一心想当好演员的，自己如今和他演对手戏，如果自己一直演不好肯定会对他产生影响。Kaiyder老师也为此安排单独的课程，自己一直这样放不开真是辜负大家一片心意。再抬起头来的Zee眼神坚定，“对不起Tutor，我们再来一次。”   
Saint还来不及点头，Zee已经扶着Saint的后脑勺，俯身吻住了他。扶着的手转为托着Saint的脖子，边吻边将他转向“摄像机”。Saint是有经验的演员，在Zee贴上的一瞬他就在心里试着揣摩Tutor的感情转变。根据剧本Tutor此时感受到吻和第一次亲吻不一样，这个吻并不是怒气，而是让自己心脏怦怦直跳感觉。霸道，急切，不容躲藏，让人沉迷，特别是当被Zee吮吸着下唇的时候。  
Zee的另一只手摸上Saint的脸，光滑细腻的触感让人不禁温柔起来了。舌尖下意识地舔着Saint的唇瓣不由自主地滑进两片唇间。  
“……唔……”Saint睁大了眼睛，没了心思再揣摩人物。这人怎么这样啊！谁拍吻戏伸舌头！！  
Zee感受到Saint的反抗，这反抗让他很不高兴，抚着Saint脸的手改为捏着他下巴，抬起，食指拇指用力，Saint不得不张开双唇，顺势滑进勾起，体会到其中滋味的瞬间抚平了刚才被人反抗的不快，而且这滋味让他停不下来。  
Saint被吻得急了，空着的手在Zee的腰上用力一掐，痛感让Zee不得不停下，分开时却又忍不住在Saint的下唇上轻咬一口。  
被吻得气喘的Saint努力稳定呼吸，“P’Fighter，你知道你刚刚做了什么吗？  
Zee：“ 我知道。你喜欢我吗？”  
Saint：“随便你怎么想。”  
Zee：“你敢直面自己的心吗？”  
两人在相溶的呼吸间将台词说得支离破碎，努力不让对方看出自己气喘吁吁。  
按照剧本此时Tutor气恼的推倒Fighter，Saint是真有些气恼了，同为男生被另一男生压着亲免不了不服气。双手推着Zee的肩膀扑向他，带着三分凶二分急就亲了下来。  
一切发展得太快，Zee还没反应过来，Saint的唇已经吻上了自己，刚才推肩膀的手已经伸入Zee的发间。Saint像只小狗一样几乎是啃着Zee的嘴唇。  
“Tutor……”Zee好不容易在间隙中呼出。  
Saint整个人有一瞬间僵硬，很快就恢复戏中人物心态，将这暴力的吻变得轻柔绵长。最后还是Zee轻咬着Saint的下唇艰难的分开彼此，额头相抵，“Tutor，够了，已经够了。”

Kaiyder在一旁已经呆了，手机拍摄还在进行中。三人都没有说话。Kaiyder稳住了老师的脸面，点了暂停键。“你们刚才做的很好。表演时如果一切顺畅就不要停下来，对手给予的要珍惜，只要是自然流畅的表演就好。像刚才这样的吻戏场景，如果不小心伸了舌头，这很正常，接着表演就好。要相信你们就是真正的Tutor和Fighter，不是让自己变成Tutor和Fighter而是让Tutor和Fight成为只在这戏剧中存在Zee和Saint。”  
两人本来还沉浸在刚才的亲吻中，听了Kaiyder的一席话两人都严肃了起来。原来刚才的情不自禁是对于表演的投入，两人对于内心的疑惑都在Kaiyder的话中找到了答案。谢过Kaiyder，今天的课便结束了。  
走出练习室的两人都若有所思的样子，随意找了间餐厅坐下，点餐后两人陷入了沉默。菜上齐后，Zee先开口：“Saint，你以前上的表演课也是这样的吗？Kaiyder今天说的让Tutor和Fight成为我们，这应该怎么理解呢？”  
Saint喝了口饮料若有所思道：“应该是让我们放开自我，不去揣测戏中人应该怎样而是我们，真实的我们在这种情况下会怎么做。”筷子夹了口菜，“我是这么认为的。”  
“Saint，不瞒你说我之前一直在想如果是Fight会怎么做，今天却没有这样想过。这就是演戏吗？”  
Saint没想到Zee会这样直接说出心中感受，要知道Zee比自己大6岁却愿意和自己讨论表演，这真让人高兴。一般情况别人只会说Saint演CP剧，不会关注戏中人物的表现力，自己在演技上做了很多努力但通常观众只关心CP互动。  
“我也不清楚，虽然我演过几个戏但我也不清楚演技是什么。”Saint坦率回应，“我自己的方法是尽力让自己变成剧中人，但是剧中人应该怎么样是我自己想象的。我时常不确定自己想出的样子是不是对的，是不是那个人应该表现出的样子。”  
Zee认真的听他说话，“原来演戏这样费力，看来我们是遇上好老师了。”  
Saint与Zee都笑了起来，笑容间隐去了吻后的尴尬，点燃了对表演的渴望，两人似乎因这份对于表演的共同感悟成了拥有灵魂相交的挚友。  
“Fight哥，你笑得好傻。”Saint两手盖住Zee的脸，把他往向推。  
“啊呀，你怎么老捉弄我呀~~”笑声止不住的传在餐厅间。  
店家走向他们放下一盘精致点心，脸上是笑意盈盈：“这是本店送给情侣的特制甜点，希望你们喜欢。”  
两人都一愣，倒也没发言否认，憋笑着道谢并祝店家生意兴隆。等店家走远，两人互指对方爆笑不止。这顿饭吃得开心热闹，两人还去了家有名的情侣甜品店，点了两份冰淇淋。走在路上也不知谁提出的牵着手，现在两人只要一对视就笑出声，装假情侣原来这么有趣……  
开心玩乐后的两人分别回到家，洗完澡的Zee躺在床上还觉得这一天像是奇幻之旅。不知道是不是所有的演员都会这样，Zee想着今天下午的课，都觉得有些不真实，怎么自己就和Saint亲上嘴了。在Zee心中Saint跟他绝不是同等样，Saint已经是家喻户晓的大明星而自己只是一个拍拍广告，走秀拍MV的18线。平时Aof显得不太正经，但Zee明白如果不是他以及公司的运作，这样的戏是落不到他头上的，那如果Saint和其他人组cp，那Saint就会和其他人亲吻了！胡思乱想到这里，Zee突然背脊一凉，原来当时试戏通过赢得的不单是这个戏，还赢得了和Saint亲近的机会。  
之前是感谢Quinny以及父亲对自己的信任，想在娱乐圈好好打拼做出一番成绩。算是机缘巧合，也算是天降奇缘和Saint有了合作机会，如果自己在这部戏里表现不佳的话，以后想和Saint合作应该是不可能了。那现在自己唯一能做的就是尽全力把这部戏拍好，其实经过今天下午的表演课，Zee觉得演戏和自己之前想的并不一样。他像是用一个崭新的角度来看待这个世界以及阅读自己。至少到现在Zee知道自己是真心想成为一名演员的。拿出手机给Aof发了条信息“哥，谢谢你为我争取到这部戏的演出机会，我会好好努力不辜负大家。” 算是找到职业方向的Zee一面立志要演好目前这部戏，另一方面自己更要努力争取把Saint挖角到自己公司，也算是完成当初自己进入这行业的初衷— —成为某位国民级明星经纪人。  
当思绪整理的差不多时，一个绕不过去的问题在脑海中各显，就是今天与Saint之间的吻。Zee当时就明白这绝不是一句排戏就以掩盖的，但却又是真不明白自己是怎么了。已经不是第一次，自己只要靠近Saint就变得不像自己，想贴近他，想拥抱他，想吻他的皮肤，想自己的一呼一吸间都是他的味道，但Zee也知道这无关爱情，怎么可能就凭见过几面就简单的爱上。只要一贴进他的脸，自己的眼里再也看不到别的东西，视线只能被他的嘴唇吸引。Saint的嘴唇长得诱人的很，上薄下厚，一看就是很可口的样子。今天将它他含住也没有辜负想象中的味道。想着想着Zee不自觉摸上了自己的唇，Saint……Saint……


	6. Chapter 6

此时的Saint也洗漱完毕躺在床上，可翻来覆去睡不着。想到今天晚餐时店家送来的甜品以及后来两人一起买的冰淇淋，Saint不禁又笑了起来，自己究竟有多久没有像今天这样快乐过了。手边的手机叮咚一声，原来是Zee发来的消息“在干嘛呢？”  
Saint抓过手机，二话不说直接拨打过去，电话在一秒内接通，“你在干嘛呢，Fight?”  
Zee听着手机里传来Saint的声音，忍不住笑容满面，“我在想你呀，Tutor。”  
“想我怎么不给我打电话呢？骗我的吧？”  
“你就这么想我的吗？我为什么要骗你？Fight是不会骗人的。”Zee连声音都透着笑。  
“好啦，好啦，Zee你不要闹了嘛，你在干嘛呢？”Saint忍不住笑出声。  
“我真的在想你，我在想你是这么认真努力的演员，我一定要好好拍这部戏，不然对不起你这份努力。”Zee仰躺在床上轻声说道。  
声音透过耳机传到Saint的耳边，像是耳畔低语，Saint突然连心口都热了起来，真诚回答： “谢谢你把我当做认真的演员对待。”  
Saint少年时期便来到曼谷生活寄住在亲戚家，虽说亲戚对他很好但毕竟是寄人篱下，后来被星探发掘拍摄广告又因长相可爱便开始拍戏成为明星，仔细算来当明星也有不少年头了，但无论是普通观众还是自己粉丝都把自己当做没明星偶像看待，而不是职业演员，当然Saint不会对他们多要求，应该还是因为自己的演技还需要磨练吧。  
“我们共同努力把这部戏拍好，让这对CP在大家心目中能留下些什么，这应该就算我们两人的成功了。”  
“我会努力的，Saint”在电话那头的Zee像是在承诺。  
互道晚安后两人皆有些恋恋不舍的挂了电话。  
挂了电话的Saint耳朵慢慢染上红色，只为最后Zee那句Saint。Saint不知道自己的名字透过电话被人念出来是这样性感，Zee低沉的声音不像是泰国人常有的高音调而像是大提琴在耳畔低吟，一下子就让人听见了自己的心跳声。想起今天被Zee拥着，罩着自己的全是Zee呼吸声……Saint在圈子里时间不少了，但他不得不承认Zee的魅力太让人难以拒绝了。自己一直被认为是可爱男生，现在有这样一位男性魅力十足的样版在身边，自己免不了被人当女性角色了……看来是要想办法展现展现自己的魅力了。 

均铎近期接了个日本的活动，一个日本国际品牌想让他用本季新品做一个妆面，目的是打开泰国市场。品牌方秉着日本传统作派邀请他去日本工厂参观的同时安排了自己的工艺师及化妆师做专业方面的交流，据均铎所知其中不仅有泰国的化妆师还有来自韩国和美国的。这样业界的交流机会其实并不多，均铎也就答应了，正好也可以多留几天在日本算是给自己的假期。刚把自己的日本行计划透露给几个同行朋友，毕竟自己也算是泰国知名化妆大手，行程安排也不算空闲，几位固定客户是一定要通知的，如果在此期间国内有些大型活动自己也不能赶回来配合他们出席。  
均铎没想到在日本也能接个工作，同为化妆师的朋友电话告之请他带为接手一个工作，仔细打听了一下也不算是辛苦工作，为KissBoy拍摄MV化妆，为期7天，是个新团由5位年轻男生组成，他只负责前面4天的妆发，后面3天朋友就能从泰国赶来接手。一方面算是江湖救急，一方面收入颇丰，均铎便答应了下来，只是这样一来在日本的时间又要加长了。  
而KissBoy一方得知能由业界大师均铎来替手不旦没有计较更是连忙调整了拍摄计划。本来此次日本7日行安排的是类似游记的节目，每天边拍摄MV边介绍日本风情，最主要的是可以利用这7天时间将KissBoy的团员用真人秀的形式再给观众留下深刻印象。可是现在均铎的出现让这计划变成了前二天完成MV拍摄，第三天拍摄个人宣传片，后四天按旅行节目做。均铎可真贵，这白捡的便宜不占白不占~~~KissBoy的经纪人Macro立马打电话给工作人员将拍摄方案调整一下，又逐一给成员打电话告之。Saint除了是演员之外，还是KissBoy的成员。  
Saint其实早就将自己的日本行程告诉了Zee，现在行程一下子变得紧张了起来让本来打算好好趁着工作机会游玩的Saint不禁泄气。  
“在做什么啊？”Saint想都没想拔通了Zee的电话。  
“正准备睡觉，这么晚了你不睡？”  
“本来在做去日本游玩的计划，现在都没有心情了……”Saint语气恹恹。  
“怎么了？你不是一直很想去日本吗？”躺在床上的Zee坐起身。  
“本来是很期待的，但刚才经纪人Macro来电话说拍摄计划变了，本来是很轻松的，现在因为突然来了个厉害化妆师我们要多加一个个人宣传片，还要在3天内完成MV加5个人的宣传片，哪有时间玩啊！”  
“哪位化妆师？”Zee的语气不由紧张起来。  
“就是鼎鼎大名的均铎啊，他化妆可是很厉害，听说就算是一线明星都要提前约才能请到他，还说他一般只给超模化妆不喜欢我们这样的偶像明星……也不知道Macro怎么请到他的，说只来3天看来人家大师的时间是真不好约……”  
Saint还在滔滔不绝，Zee却觉得背后一凉，匆匆挂了电话后就在房间里踱步。思来想去拔通了Aof的电话：“哥……”  
“等等”Aof是有经验的经纪人一听就知道一定有事，走去安静的角落，“发生什么了？”语气严肃。  
“哥，我能参加KissBoy的日本行拍摄吗？本来我们团也有人去，你能不能给我也安排一下？”Zee口气急切。  
“发生了什么？”嘴上还维持着严肃，Aof心中想的却是 ‘就这？’  
“我想去陪着Saint……不是，我是说我也想参加这个真人秀拍摄，这是个很好的机会，我会好好表现的。”Zee一着急差点说出真实目的。  
可是经验丰富的Aof怎么可能错过重要信息，“你想参加KissBoy日本拍摄？”Aof心中转了三转，口气却不变。  
“是的，哥，麻烦你安排了。”Zee急切道。  
Qiunny早就已经安排了Zee参加这次拍摄，Aof本打算过几天告诉他免得他和Saint一合计，在日本做出些什么，没想到今天他竟深夜打电话主动要求，看来他和Saint间确实发生了什么，吵架了？哎……爱情为什么总是让经纪人为难呢？   
“好的，我知道了，我会尽量安排。”关键时候要让艺人知道自己工作的辛苦，Aof趁机卖个人情。  
“多谢你了，哥。”Zee怀抱着希望挂了电话。  
就这样一夜心焦的Zee第二天收到Aof的回电，告诉他行程已经安排了，“行程我为你安排了，你能告诉我你和Saint之间怎么了吗？”  
Zee没想到自己经纪人能这么快完成协调并安排成功，心怀感激便把真相说了出来：“Saint告诉我说这次日本行的化妆师是均铎，我怕他对Saint……”  
电话那头的Aof倒是吃瓜不成反被炸，“你说KissBoy的日本化妆师是均铎？！”  
在得到Zee再次确认后这次是Aof挂了电话。立马与Macro确认了化妆师果真是均铎后，Aof在群里给Poya和Qiunny发了条消息“日本行的化妆师是均铎”。  
得到回复的Zee第一时间给Saint发了消息，说自己也会参加日本拍摄，作为游记节日的花絮主持人。Saint可是高兴的很，希望两人能有时间一起游玩日本，至少能找到机会去街上走走看看。  
在出发去日本之前两人参加了一次研读会，按Kaiyder说的一样这次是所有人都一起参加了演技练习。  
到了出发去日本那天Aof没有送Zee到机场，却开车载了Poya去机场。Poya到了机场后，很快找到了拍摄组，细心找了一圈发现周围并没有均铎。倒是Zee看到Poya后向他走来，问他是否和他们一起参加此次拍摄？Poya没怎么理他，白了他一眼，“你还不过去，Saint在那里。”  
不明白自己哪里又得罪了Poya的Zee，看Saint那里机场拍摄也快结束，便向Saint走了过去。  
“好开心，我们可以一起去日本。”虽然拍摄行程变紧了蛋黄，依旧期待日本，毕竟这是他第1次去日本。  
Zee早就发现均铎并不在，大概他先去了日本吧，反正只要不在同一架飞机上Saint应该就是安全的。放下心来的Zee拉着Saint来到机场大落地窗前，看着停机坪上的飞机，高兴的讨论着这次旅行。在此期间有三三两两的粉丝慢慢围了过来，Saint也不避忌，拉着他来到粉丝面前与粉丝愉快的交谈起来。  
“我们两个正在拍一部cp剧，希望大家可以多多支持。”Saint在粉丝面前又开启了小喇叭模式。  
“什么？照顾我？没有啦，平时都是我在照顾他，你们别看他年纪比我大，但是都是我在照顾他的好不好？拍戏里我照顾他，生活也是我照顾他~”  
“拍cp剧不要陷入爱情？很难说哦，像我这么可爱，他一定会爱上我的~”  
“他的身材好不好？姐姐你在想什么？！我告诉你们哦他的身材非~常~好，摸给你们看~~~ 哈哈哈~~~你不要跑，给我摸~~~”  
和粉丝聊天也不忘捉弄我，Zee一边无奈的想，一边只能拉紧自己衬衫，另一只手按住Saint那躁动的手。  
快要到登机时间了，两人分别和粉丝道别后，便来到了登机口。Zee看了一圈并没看到Poya，便问AofPoya不和我们一起去吗？  
Aof痛心疾首的说，“Poya坐的是头等舱……” 富人们谈恋爱，为什么要把他这个可怜的打工仔搅进去？  
在Poya知道均铎接了kissboy日本行拍摄工作后，硬是把自己工作推了说要监督kiss boy的日本行，还把他也安排进了此次工作。说kiss boy中几位成员同是公司艺人，不能只有Macro一位经纪人，让Aof也与之随行。与之随行是和Macro一同完成工作吗？怎么可能，Aof明确知道与之随行的意思就是看好Zee，让他不要和均铎再有什么接触。为什么老板谈恋爱，一定要为难他这个小职员呢？Aof下定决心从日本回来之后要每天去BuleZoo吃饭还不给饭钱！  
“Zee你的座号是多少？”Kissboy是由Macro统一办理的机票，Saint在临上飞机前刚拿到自己的票。  
“我们应该不会坐一起，飞机上会拍一些KissBoy的花絮。我可不是Kissboy。”Zee笑笑。  
“怎么这样啊……我还想跟你说我做的日本攻略呢！”Saint拿出一本小册子。  
“那飞机上我来阅读你的攻略，你好好的拍摄吧，我的大明星~”Zee顺手接过小册子。  
登机后没多久果然开始了拍摄，Kissboy几个人都换上一副灿烂表情，个个笑得阳光开朗，不亏是泰国三大鲜肉男团之一的KissBoy。在飞机上乘客众多，不方便长时间拍摄，导演看差不多能有3分钟内容就示意结束拍摄。Macro为了省钱买是的最早的航班，Kissboy几人都是第一次去日本有些兴奋，现在一停止拍摄几个人都有些蔫，不久都开始昏昏欲睡，坐在他们前排靠窗的Zee倒是拿出手机从坐椅中间拍下了Saint睡觉的样子快速发了IG，配文：好梦大明星~😘 Zee对于网友的速度还是不太了解，等他们下飞机后这条IG差点酿成轩然大波。  
没过多久空姐开始发放餐点，飞机上能做的正经事除了期待餐点就是吐槽餐点。Kissboy的几个人都是20岁上下的男生，个个都是能生吃牛的年纪，而Macro这次管理的非常严格毕竟第二天就要拍MV了，怎么能让几个人多吃东西呢？几个大男生只能可怜惜惜地看着空姐笑盈盈地推着餐车从他们身边经过。  
坐在Zee旁边的Aof起身去卫生间，Zee迅速从窗户与座位之间朝Saint挥了下叉子，坐在他后排的Saint马上坐了过来。Zee把放在自己小餐桌上的飞机餐移到Saint面前，“快点吃吧，可别让Macro发现了。”边说边打开了果汁饮料。  
“你真是太好了。”Saint不由分说的大口吃了起来。  
“小声一点，我只为你留了一份。”Zee用手指比了个1。  
Saint如果有尾巴那现在已经摇摆成了龙卷风，嘴里还含着叉子频频点头。  
大概10分钟后Aof走回坐位，Saint早已将饭吞入肚子，Zee一手收拾善后，没人知道这位大明星刚刚嗑完了一份飞机餐。两人对着Aof笑而不语，指指后排的坐位，Aof能说什么，人家小俩口齐齐朝你请求换坐你还能怎么样呢？  
哎……爱情可能是经纪人职业生涯中最大的难关……  
吃了饭的Saint小声道：“还好有你，不然Macro真的不会给我们吃的。每次拍照前他都会不让我们吃饭……”  
“放心吧，有我在明天保证你最好看~”Zee笑着摸了摸他的脑袋。  
两人靠在一起说着小话还头靠着头同看那份日本攻略。时间就这样过了又到了空姐发放午餐的时候，当然Macro紧盯着他们5个，请空姐给给了5杯橙汁，便不让他们再吃东西了，当然Zee他是不管的。  
Saint眼红的看着Zee从空姐手中接过餐盒还有小面包，Zee朝他眨眨眼，Saint就明白他的意思了。等Macro坐回自己坐位，Zee就和Saint一起分享了这份不怎么美味的飞机餐，Zee还把小面包从中间一切二，把黄油放进去递给旁边的小饿鬼。本来不怎么好吃的餐品硬是被俩人弄出些情侣套餐的意思……  
一下飞机摄影师就开机，把5个人下飞要的样子都拍了下来。天空下着雨，阴阴的，日本机场安静，他们也不便多说话，Zee打着伞Saint自然走到他伞下，两人回头朝摄像机笑笑，轻声说着“第一次到日本很开心，想着等下去看下日本风情。”


	7. Chapter 7

Macro安排的车将他们一行人送至酒店，等大家都安顿好也近晚餐时间，叫了健康沙拉送去5人房间，逐一关照晚上好好休息又把明天MV拍摄时间再次说明就收了5人房卡离开了。Saint发消息说自己被Macro关房间里了，Zee只好主动到他房间陪他。  
“为什么Macro这样管理你们？我们Domendi不会这样……”话还没说完Zee便不好意思的摸了摸自己的鼻子。他们Kissboy是多么火的团，Saint个人又是多么人气高的大明星，他们这个18线男团怎么能与之相比……  
“其实我们Kissboy只是个限定团，由汉森和你们DomundiTV一起做的，从一开始就是为了提升我和Seam人气，而DomundiTV想让我和Seam带带你们的人，这样大家都有利。我们这个团成今年9月就结束了，在那之前我们还会排个舞台剧。”Saint往床上一倒。  
日本酒店的房间普遍较小，虽然Kissboy是大明星了，但房间和Zee的也是一样小得可怜。  
“没想到我的房间和你的是一样的吧？”Saint笑了笑，“我很清楚自己现在的状况。我是大明星不错，但只是粉丝多一些而，我一没票房实力，二没真正有说服力的作品。而我真正想做的是当一名真正的演员，演人间苦，演人间乐，一生当成十辈子活，我要拿演技的最高奖，给我妈妈最好的生活，让人们在辛苦的时候看到我能觉得快乐，让悲伤的人看到我能微微露出一笑我这明星就没白当。”  
Saint翻了下身侧躺着，“没想到我这么有大志吧~~”  
Zee在他边上坐下，伸手把他搂进怀里，“知道了我的大明星。”  
Saint顺势埋在他胸前，双手环住Zee的腰，“人家今天吃了那么多明天拍MV怎么办啊…………”  
“我带你去做健身房，明早喝点咖啡去下肿就好了。我可是当过几年的模特的。”Zee搂着他又是心疼又是佩服。  
“我不要，我不要，我不要做运动……”Saint在他怀里开始撒娇。  
“让我看看这是谁的小肚腩~~”说着就伸手揉了揉Saint的肚子。  
“哈哈哈…………”两人打闹成一团。  
“快点起来，晚了健身房关了。”Zee打了他屁股一下。  
“我没有房卡，离开后就进不来了……”  
“那就睡我房间。”

Saint一下从床上蹦起，“说定了！！”旋风一样拿了些换洗衣物，两人就坐电梯去了健身房。  
被Zee教练单独特训了一晚了Saint，累得不行，两人满身大汗。日本流行桑拿，这酒店房间虽小但公共设施却是5星级别，两人早就商量好等会去蒸桑拿。有什么比卖力运动大汗淋漓后再蒸桑拿更美好的事呢？那就是同行之人有个超模身材了。此刻Saint正在体验这样的美好……  
“Zee哥，你身材也太好了吧！”Saint眼睛没办法从Zee祼露的上半身离开，“天啊，我要怎么办啊？为什么是我跟你演CP啊……”  
“你CP身材好你还不满意啊。”Zee最喜欢刚运动完这放松的时刻。  
桑拿房是典型的日式布局，Saint爬到三层，Zee在两层坐下拍拍他的小腿：“别坐太高了，容易头晕。”  
“哈，这是只有年纪大的人才有的问题，这样的温度对于我这种年轻人而言不算什么~”Saint一边说一边拍了拍他的肩。  
“好，我是老年人……”Zee也不争辩就背靠在Saint右小腿上，顺手给石头上浇了一勺水。  
手下肌肉的触感实在是太好了，放上去的手就拿不起来，手掌微微使力揉着肩部的肌肉皮肤。“好久没么放松了……”Saint闭上眼深吸了口气，桑拿房里的空气似乎是有些热。  
也许是贴着皮肤有热得过头，也许是只靠着一只腿硌得不舒服，Zee往旁边移了下，左手大臂挂在了Saint膝盖上，小臂自然下垂轻抚着Saint小腿上的皮肤。  
Zee和Saint都在无意识地轻抚手下皮肤和肌肉，两人都沉迷在这种说不清道不明的绮丽氛围中。两人都不是小孩子，明白有种吸引力确实存在于彼此间，可是两人也知道这绝不是爱情。无人愿意点破，就像谁也不愿意结束这绮丽幻境带来的惬意。  
“你皮肤真好……”手掌忍不住微微用力滑动抚摸。  
Saint因为小腿被抚摸而像胸口被塞进了一只小鹿，不自觉抓紧了手掌下Zee的肩膀，“别乱摸啊……”嘴上说着，脚却没有动过，继续享受着Zee的抚触。  
…………  
舒舒服服出了一身汗，干干净净洗了身澡，两人回到Zee房间。  
“啊，好累啊……”Saint一回到房间就倒在床上滚来滚去，滚到Zee大腿边抬起头两只眼睛又大又可怜，“饿……”  
Zee心都要被萌化了，蹲下身子把Saint的脑袋抱进怀里，揉揉头毛，“不能饿着你，快起来吧，等下就有的吃了。”  
话音刚落门铃就响了，Zee接过服务员手中的餐盘又礼貌道谢后才关上房门。听到门铃声的Saint缩在床上死角，门一关就立马手脚并用爬下来，“这是什么？有我的份吗？”嘴里问着有没有自己的份，手却已经自行打开餐盖。  
“牛！排！”Saint一下子窜到Zee身上，“P’Zee~”，“P’Zee~~”的叫个不停。Zee一手托着他屁股一手搂他腰，Saint一心仆人根本没控制力道，Zee虽然时常健身但同为180+的男子能多轻，没等Saint热情的拥抱多久，Zee不得不坐在床上借力，“够啦，快去吃吧~”  
Saint从Zee身上下来就迫不急待地跑去切着牛排，刚把肉放进嘴里就回头冲Zee大喊太好吃了，却发现Zee面露悉容正对着手机，放下手中肉，走到Zee面前边说边凑近他的屏幕，“P’Zee，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Zee很快将手机翻面，隐隐叹了口气。  
虽然Zee动作很快但是Saint还是看到了IG底下的恶评，Saint走回床另一边拿起之前随手丢在床上的手机打开自拍模式走回牛排前，“P’Zee你过来。”  
Zee放下手机朝他走去。  
“P’Zee看镜头，笑一笑~”Saint说着举起叉着牛排的叉子，将两人和牛肉以及两张笑脸放进照片。快速点开IG把照片上传“我最喜欢的哥哥和牛排🥰”  
“你……这样可以吗？”Zee坐在他身边问道。  
Saint继续开心的切牛排还递了块到Zee嘴边，“你就是我喜欢的朋友，为什么我不能说？”看Zee不张嘴，转手放进自己口中，“P'Fight，人家很喜欢你哟~”附送wink一枚。  
Zee被他逗得笑出声，“那为什么吃掉我的牛排？”  
“我给你了，是你自己不要吃啊？”  
“谁说的，我要吃！”  
“别抢，那块大的是我的！”  
……  
两人嘻嘻哈哈的分完了一份牛排却不知道IG上的风波是平息了，但这条新IG却在隔壁几间房掀起风波数个。  
地点：Aof房间  
人物：Macro, Aof  
桌面上放着一手机，屏幕为Saint刚才那条IG。  
Macro：“怎么回事？”  
Aof：“恋爱了。”  
Macro：“明早拍MV，今晚春宵一渡？”  
Aof：“不会，他有分寸。”  
Macro：“这就是DomundiTV的分寸？”  
一张房卡经桌面推向Aof。  
Macro：“这是Saint的房卡，Kissboy的房卡都由我保管。”  
Aof：“我去把Saint请回他自己房间。”  
Macro：“10月之前不准公开。”  
Aof：“明白。”  
Macro：“晚安。”  
Aof：“慢走。”  
等Macro离开房间后，Aof拿起桌面上的房卡扔在地上，“去你的大爷的！精虫上脑！不要脸！！”  
Aof敲开了Zee房门，一把将Zee拉出房间并把房卡拍他手里，“你现在把Saint送回他自己房间后立马回来。不准动他，不准留痕迹，不准有黑眼圈。”  
Zee被他吼得一愣，但Saint能回自己房间也是好事，毕竟这日本酒店的床实在是小。  
而另几间房间则传来“Saint真有你的！”；“公费谈恋爱啊！”……此起彼伏……  
刚刚在Macro面前丢了人的Aof气得想找Poya诉苦吐槽，敲了半天没人应门，拿出手机刚想给Poya打电话看到了条消息来自均铎——“人在我这里，放心。”  
放心？！我从来不为他操心好吗！这一天天的吃狗粮还不算，还要我为狗善后？！一气之下Aof来到前台，在前台补了张卡随后来到Poya的行政套房并把自己的行李从标准单人间搬了过来。这是被喂狗粮的补偿！  
第二天一大早Macro早早叫醒5人，把他们带去由酒店租借的会议室改成的化妆间，化妆大师均铎已经在里面等着了，还有一位帅气的男士坐在角落一旁安静不说话。  
均铎见惯大场面面对这几个大红的明星也没有特别在意。由着Macro把人带到他面前逐一介绍，均铎早在几天前就收到了MV的方案，化妆风格也经过了商讨，现在见到真人均铎很快决定了化妆细节。  
Zee一早也来到了化妆间，Aof给他发了消息让他自己过去而Aof会在他们出发前在大堂与他们汇合。进入化妆室的第一时间就看到均铎在给Saint化妆，他一步跨到Saint身旁上下打量他，又频频直视均铎，而均铎明明认识他却一直闪躲避开他的眼神。  
“你也来化妆了啊，哥，你有吃早餐吗？”Saint拉住Zee放一边的手。  
“吃，就知道吃，今天要拍MV啊，在拍完特写前连水也不能喝。我今天会一天都盯着你的。”Zee口气不善，明明是对着Saint说的话，眼睛却瞪着均铎。  
均铎连头都不敢抬，默默在心里喊快点化完，这是工作。苍天啊，小男友刚追回来可不能再出错了！天啊，放过我吧，今天我要睡床啊！而Zee没发觉从进入化妆间的那刻起有一道目光一直盯着他。  
Macro在边上一直陪着KissBoy做妆发还时不时关心拍摄场地准备的事宜，看到Zee过来便和均铎介绍了起来。  
“这位是Zee，他是我们这次7日行游记的主持人，今天他主要担任MV拍摄记录片的主持人角色，辛苦你化妆了。”Macro在一旁热情介绍。  
等Macro说完，Zee率先伸出了手，“著名化妆大师均铎，我们之前有过合作。”  
均铎不得不放下手中的工具握住了Zee的手，“好久不见，你还好吗？”  
Zee皮笑肉不笑的回道，“我还不错，一直遇到礼貌的工作伙伴。”  
“那就好，我先化妆，赶时间，我们稍后再聊。”均铎硬着头皮接下。  
大概花了3个小时才完成所有人的妆发，Macro招呼均铎一同乘车前往拍摄地点，均铎忙说自己开车带上化妆用品更方便，请Macro不要为自己多费心。Macro很是感动，异国他乡做什么都不方便，每件事都要他亲力亲用安排，这位大师却不用任何额外关照真是太有职业素养了，回国后一定为他再多做宣传。  
大家收拾妥当准备去大堂等车出发，Zee在厕所门外刚好遇上均铎。  
均铎看四下无人便大方开口，“Zee，好久没见了。”见Zee一脸防备样，均铎不得不解释：“先请你原谅上一次的事。上次遇到你时是我刚结束一段感情，我当时是想和你试试看……”  
Zee还是维持着防备的表情。  
“哎……”均铎知道这事很难解释清楚，“我当时没有不尊重你的意思……”  
“均铎，你现在是要追求我吗？”Zee直接打断他的话。  
“不是，你别乱说！上次的事我向你道歉，是我没有弄清自己的感情，你和他眉眼有几分想像……总之现在我和他已经复合了，希望你能忘记之前发生的事。”  
“那我祝你们幸福，还有下次不要随便亲人。”Zee伸出手。  
均铎笑着摸了摸鼻子，两人握手言合。  
Zee在大堂处和众人一起等车见到Aof在人群中便过去问好，“早安，Aof哥，怎么没有见到Poya？他这次也是为了Kissboy来的吗？”  
Aof昨夜睡得好，今早吃得好，整个人气色都亮了起来，“他不是来工作的，他是来捉奸的。”说着眼神往大堂另一边瞟去。  
Zee顺着他视线回头只见均铎一手拉着Poya的手腕，嘴里着急在说着什么。  
“Poya……Poya是均铎的男朋友？！”Zee突然灵光一南，吃惊的忍不住放大声音，这声音引来了Saint的注意。  
Saint见Zee表情有变便放下手中的手机，向他们走了过去。  
“Poya的男友是均铎，那我在他面前说了均铎和我的事……天啊！”Zee在冲击中回身转向Aof。  
Aof叹了口气，“他们俩啊，谈个恋爱好多年也不定，光是折腾身边人了……”  
“难怪我签约当天Poya那么生气……”Zee望着那两人方向。  
“你和均铎又有什么事？”Aof有些困惑的看向Zee，想到昨晚他和Saint之间的事，福至心灵，“难道Poya这次来日本捉奸，捉的是你？！”  
Aof一把拉住Zee的手臂，“你是疯了吗，你怎么可以搅进他们之间！均铎是怎么样的人你知道吗？Poya为了他要死要活到现在两人还纠缠不休。你就别添乱了吧。”  
“Aof哥，你别激动，他们两人和我无关，只是误会而已。”Zee解释道。  
“你老实和我说你和均铎究竟是怎么回事？Poya一得知均铎要来给你们化妆就马上跟飞过来……”  
Saint看Zee和Aof之间气氛紧张，快步走来，“请问明发生什么吗？”  
Aof扭头见是Saint瞬间收声，转换表情道：“没事，我们快过去吧，车好像到了。”应付了Saint后在Zee耳边小声说道：“谈恋爱可以，但是如果脚踏两条船弄出些绯闻公司是会按合同办事的。”说完还警告的瞪了蹬他就向大部队走去。  
“Zee怎么了？Aof哥看起来很不高兴啊……”Saint等Aof走远一些后才问到。  
Zee搂着Saint的肩也向大部队走去，“没什么事，一点小误会而已，他太紧张了。今天的MV要好好拍啊，我们Saint是漂亮了~”  
“我是帅气！”Saint小声吼道。  
“是我又帅气又可爱又漂亮的cp。”Zee另一手自然的环上了Saint的腰，哄道。  
均铎和Zee是有什么关系吗？来日本捉奸是说均铎和Zee是出轨了吗？Saint心中的疑问一个接一个的浮现。  
当天的MV拍摄很顺利，因为有均铎在Macro硬剂出时间让Kissboy中的两人还拍了套硬照。收工后每个人都很累，Macro安排了车直接回了酒店而Poya和均铎则自行离开了。

洗完澡的Saint累躺倒在床上，头发还有些微湿。Zee和均铎在一起？今天早上就发觉均铎和Zee之间有些奇怪，说是之前就认识但怎么也不打招呼呢？还有那位一直坐在角落的漂亮男人从Zee一进房间就在看他，他和这件事又有什么关系？看来Zee这样的帅哥生活真的是多姿，而自己虽然很早就出道了但是生活里除了演戏对台词之外就是唱歌舞蹈练习，我也想要个女朋友或是男朋友啊……  
Zee在自己房间想着早上的事，从Aof的话中可以拼出Poya和均铎的点滴，自己在没人的时候找到Aof向他详细说明当时和均铎之间的事。Aof应该也找了均铎问清楚了事情真相，当时应该是他们俩人之间有些问题，均铎以为两人彻底分手才想寻找段新感情让他走出困境，结果那两个人根本是分不开……Aof回酒店之前电话和酒店协商用两间房换一间行政房间并把Zee的行李直接搬到新房间。  
在回酒店的车上Aof把换房间一事告诉了Zee，还八卦了Poya肯定是跟着均铎住他的顶极公寓，均铎还是BuleZoo的幕后老板，当初开这家店也是为了Poya但没想到两人之间波折不断。作为为他们爱情付出很多的旁人，他们两人占点小便宜天经地义。Zee则是一路被补课了这分分合合爱恨交织的八年情感大戏。本就是感性的人，现在也正在饰演爱情剧，听到这真人故事不免心中生出些涟漪。给Saint发了消息，等了很久没有回复便直接拨通了电话，“小朋友在做什么？”  
“能做什么啊，房间这么小只能躺着啊……”声音软软的像小勾子。  
“那到我这里来玩，我换了间大房间……”  
“我肚子饿……”  
“那我们出去吃烤肉~”  
“不行，明天还要拍个人宣传片，会胖的。”  
“那明天晚上带你去吃烤肉好不好？”  
…………  
门铃响的第一时间Zee就打开了房门，把Saint领进房间。  
“果然是比我的大多了……”Saint一边环视房间一边将手机收进口袋。  
Zee听了笑了笑，开了个颜色的玩笑，“哪里都比你大~”  
“呀，说什么呢！”Saint一手拍在Zee胸口。  
Zee一手揉了揉胸，一手摸了摸Saint的头发，“怎么不擦干？”  
Saint顶着Zee的手左右晃了晃脑袋，“擦干很麻烦的呀。”  
“这样会生病的……”  
“那你来帮我擦吧，哥哥~”  
Zee走到卫生间拿了条干毛巾回到Saint身边把他拉至沙发边，自己盘腿坐在沙发上，示意Saint坐在他身前的地板上。  
Saint一屁股坐在Zee身边，面朝沙发扶手，侧身倒在沙发背上。Zee笑着转了90度把毛巾盖在他头上擦拭了起来。  
“你和均铎之前认识啊？”声音闷闷的传来。


	8. Chapter 8

今天真是绝了，从早到晚全被那位大化妆师占了，Zee叹了口气。  
“我是因为之前做模特工作时认识他的，他不是我男朋友，我不是他男朋友，没有发生过任何事，他真的男朋友就是早上你看到那位很……”Zee想了想挑了“冷俊”这词形容Poya，“那位冷俊的男人。”  
“他是我们公司的总监或者是其他职位，我也不是很清楚，但他算是公司管理者之一，他不住这酒店了所以房间换给我了。”Zee不想太多谈论Poya和均铎的事，毕竟这是他们的私事。  
“不是男朋友啊……”Saint拖着长音从毛巾下钻出头来。  
“你想什么呢？我就知道你早上是不是听到些什么啊？你别乱猜啊，人家是公司老板呢，回头给我穿小鞋了。”Zee拿毛巾把他再按回去。  
“你不是什么都大嘛，怎么给你穿小鞋啊？”Saint拿Zee之前开得黄腔揶揄他。  
Zee被气笑了，拿毛巾呼噜着他往前按，Saint反抗着往回倒，两人笑闹着玩做一团。Saint用力往后一倒，Zee也不好硬压他便随他也向后倒去，一手把毛巾抽出随意往茶几上一丢，两条腿顺着Saint的身体向前伸直躺倒在沙发扶手上。Saint倒也不客气，这一倒便是全身的放松后靠，Zee这一身肌肉靠起来可不是一星半点的舒服。  
“P’ Fight~”Saint安静了一会突然出声。  
Zee被吓了一跳，“怎么了叫我Fight?”  
Saint的头在Zee手臂处蹭了蹭，把脸贴在他手臂上有些不好意思的说：“今天我看你和他们几个人一直说小话，我突然有种像吃醋的感觉，我就想这是不是就剧里我看着P’Fight和Hwa在一起的心里感觉？”  
Zee把人抱得紧了些，“所以这就是你今天不理我一个人吃饭的理由？”  
“没有！我都给你留了我想跟你一起分享的食物，我都拿了你的份了，但是你坐到另一边去了！！”说着Saint的手抬起来就在Zee腿上用力“啪”地拍下去。  
吃痛的Zee拿过Saint的手就在腕处咬了一口。  
“呀，你咬我？”Saint不甘示弱地又拍他腿。Zee也示威一般又咬了口。“还咬？！”又是连续啪啪啪地几声，落点还惊人的一致。  
Zee痛得不行直告饶，“不咬了，不咬了！”拿过他的手在唇边亲了又亲，从手腕亲到手指，“不咬真不咬了。”  
Saint看他真不再咬了也不好意思再下手打，便揉了几下刚刚遭罪的地方，“又不是很用力，你叫那么大声干嘛？”  
“你还不大力啊，你起来看一定是红了！”Zee挣扎着要起来。Saint用力压着Zee不让他动，心虚说道：“那你看我手也红了呀。”语气不自觉的带着撒娇，说着把手向后伸到Zee眼前。  
Zee托着他的手，只见些许粉红点点散在手腕几处皮肤上，应该是刚才咬的痕迹。Zee心知刚才的力量绝不至于留下这样的印记，那只能怪这弟弟太细嫩了……心里知道不是自己的错，但看着这样凝脂般细巧的手落下了咬痕也是心疼，只好包住他的手连Saint一起搂在胸前，“亲亲就不疼了……”  
得了便宜的小东西一手继续给Zee揉着腿回到刚才的话题：“P’Fight，我这样叫你是因为我很想把这部戏演好，我之前演那部戏的时候常常在生活中找些和剧中差不多的情景来体验。”  
“那是说我们要用Fighter和Tutor的心来过这几天？”  
“P’Fighter, 我以前用这样的方法，觉得还是很管用的。”  
“那我一定听从你的好建议，Tor”说着Zee把Saint的手又拿到唇边吻了吻，又把他食指指尖含进了嘴里，“可是我们要做些什么呢？”Zee嘴含着东西声音有些含糊不清，另一只手也环住了Saint。  
Saint找到Zee的手，边拔弄边叹气，“我也不知道……P……你的腿顶得我不舒服。”  
“谁让你这样直接躺下来啊，这样谁都不舒服。起来。”  
“不要，躺你身上舒服。”说着还用力往下压了压。  
“起来，要睡到床上睡去。”Zee一用力就把Saint掀翻。  
Saint顺势起来，东看西看，“你饿不饿啊？”大眼睛闪亮亮。  
被这可爱的样子甜到心头的Zee翻出手机和钱包，“那我们出去吃日本烤肉？”是疑问号但没有疑问的语气。  
“好啊好啊，那我回去先换个衣服。”Saint很是高兴，边说边往门口跑去。  
“等等，不用那么麻烦，换我的就好。”说着拿出一件T裇也向门口走来。  
“P’Fighter，你这是在干什么啊？”Saint转过头笑得像个小精灵。  
“想什么呢，快点~Tor。”Zee笑着揉了下自己的肩膀。  
Saint走回床边快速换了T裇，两人靠着手机找到一家离酒店不算太远的烤肉店。日本烤肉店一般开得比较晚，而其它餐饮店则会关门较早，两个不会日语的人靠着图片倒也顺利的点了餐。这家烤肉家有些像居酒屋，两人了学着周围人点了些酒精饮品，同样是看图点单。不一会儿随着酒一些下酒小菜被端了上来，两人谈谈笑笑等着烤肉。  
“P’Zee, 我还没试过这么晚喝酒，现在有点小期待~~”Saint端起酒杯小口呡了呡，又朝Zee吐了下舌头  
Zee听了他的话也端起面前的酒杯轻碰了下Saint手中的杯子，“那今天就让P’Fight来带你见试一下夜晚…Tor…”  
两人对视几秒同时 ‘噗’的笑出声，笑够了两人又都呼出口气，默契的没再说话。享受此刻因身处异国，深夜时刻这突如其来的自由感，似乎人离开自己熟悉的地方，远离自己熟悉的语言便油然而生一些大胆和放纵。  
Zee拿起酒杯喝了一大口，用手指将散落下的头发向后梳了梳，又摇晃了下脑袋，仿佛让身体内部的灵魂醒来，难得一刻悠闲，虽然只在深夜。他们的座位不远处是一落地玻璃，想来白天应该是很棒的一处景致，但现在夜的魅力掌控了它，街外的路灯给了它暖黄色的渡染印在Zee的脸上，由高耸的鼻子将面部分成二部分，暖色和夜色在他脸上界线分明。在东方人眼里Zee有些西化，高耸的山根鼻，锐利五官刻画的脸，在西方人眼中Zee是混合着东方魅力的，黑色的眼，黑色的发，有着欲说还休的沉稳。对面的Saint无意扭头看向Zee被他英俊的模样惊了一下，现在的他不是平时见惯的温和笑容而是一副深沉性感的样子。原来他面前的人果真是超模，稍不留心便会陷入这顶极男色中。Saint忽然想到他之前第一次见到Zee的样子……那肌肉分明蕴含力量的身体以及，行走时衣裘飘动带起的风，而自己刚才还躺在这样一具身体上却忘记了这具身体是怎么的性感。想到这里Saint免不了有点后知后觉的脸红，而这夜的底色让他可以隐藏起自己的脸红，但心跳的声音却在脑海中越来越大。  
一位长发女子，日式裙装，带着分明的酒意来到了他们身边，拿着手机递到Zee面前，三分清醒，三分志在必得，不用言说也知道是什么意思。  
Zee和Saint倒是被眼前一幕给惊到，想要拒绝可是对方不发一言，请人坐下也不可能。长发女子半靠在桌上伸手搭住了Zee的肩膀，手指勾了勾Zee的耳垂，拿手机的手又向他脸上凑进了些。  
Zee吓得直往椅子后躲，伸手推又怕这女子摔倒，一时手足无措，救助的眼神直直看向Saint。  
Saint虽然也被眼前这一幕吓到了，但毕竟不是发生在自己身上，除了一开始的几秒不明所以，后面便全是看戏的心，直到对面的人频频用眼神向他救助，他才站起身走到对面试图和长发女子语言沟通。自己还没开口说上话，长发女子就一通叽里咕噜向着Zee怀里仆。Saint一把拉住女子的手臂，死活把她拉出来，嘴里急着好几个No向外蹦。女子可能是酒醉后太大胆，也可能是天生大力王，Saint拉了几次都没成功，女子的长发因这拉扯有些散乱的披下，时不时扫过Zee的脸庞。拉扯间Saint的手臂忽一阵疼痛，“啊”的一声脱口而出，Zee一下子单手将女子推远些，另一手一把将Saint拉到身前，“你怎么了？”问句还没说完，Saint一下子坐在Zee腿上，掰过Zee的脸低头就一口亲在他唇上，亲完立刻抬起头恶狠狠地朝女子看去，占用欲十足的样子圈住Zee。  
Zee倒是急着要看他的手臂，一条长长红红的痕迹看得他一阵心疼，之前就是轻轻咬了几下手腕就红了，这一指甲抓下来要多久才能消啊！Saint一把拍开他的手，弯下腰捡起女子掉落的手机，塞回女子手中，又走回Zee身边一把将人圈在怀里，依旧瞪着她。Zee看着眼前的状况，默默伸出手环住了Saint的腰，把头贴向他的腹部又偷偷把脸也埋进去。这也太丢脸了吧……Zee真想刚才一杯酒把自己醉死算了……

这样的动静自然是把店家招来了，店家扶着女子回到她的座位，言语安抚了一阵，另一侍者也赶忙来到Saint那桌先是把烤肉上齐了又给两人道歉，但是语言不通两方又是一番鸡同鸭讲。店家还多送了一瓶酒应该是作为道歉之用，两人也不好意思起身就走，只能说着Nerve mind把酒接下。  
Saint还是有些生气对着Zee说：“你怎么不一开始就把她推开？”  
Zee也没想到事情会发展成那样，摸了摸鼻子小声回道：“我看她醉了，怕一推她摔倒。”  
“你倒是想着她呀！你看我手都被她弄伤了。”Saint的手几乎要戳到Zee的脸上。  
Zee托着他的手，“刚才我就想帮你看，是你一把拍开我的……”  
“你还说！”Saint一把拍在他胸口。  
Zee吃痛也不敢回嘴更不敢揉，“烤肉都来了，快吃吧，凉了就不好吃了……”手中的筷子夹着香气四溢的肉送到Saint嘴边。Saint本来还想再摆下谱，但抵抗刚烤好的肉所散发的香气这显然超出了Saint的能力，张口咬住，肉汁一下子在口中激散……啊……日式烤肉果然名不虚传。在Zee的殷情下大半烤肉进入了Saint的肚子，店家送的酒也被他用来配了烤肉送下肚。  
Zee吃完剩下的肉，急急喝完所剩无几的酒，“不要生气了，是我错了，下次再有人靠近我，我第一时间把人赶走，Tor，不要再生气了……”  
Saint睁大眼睛不可思议地看着Zee……  
“Tor，不要生我气了嘛，把你的手给我看看好不好，我很担心啊……”  
Saint还是不说话只看着他。  
“我们回去了好不好，你再生气我们也回去再说……好不好”小心翼翼地牵起他的手拉着他起身走去收银台付了钱走出了店门。  
“不生气了哦？”Zee走了两三步才又开口问道。  
“现在不演了？P’Fight ?”  
Zee心虚的不得了，“手还痛不痛了？”  
其实在店里时已经不生气了，虽然开头不愉快但经过香香的酒肉安抚Saint也冷静下来了，也不知道自己是在气什么，大概是气自己日文不行吧……  
两人回到酒店，Saint拿了自己的房卡想要回自己房间，Zee拉他到床边坐下，亲了亲他手上那依旧醒目的红痕，“在我身边怎么老是让你受伤？先去洗下澡，听话，别闹了。”语气严肃，不容质疑。  
等Saint洗完，Zee也快速把自己一身的油烟味洗去，两个坐在床边，大眼瞪小眼。  
“喝了那么多酒头晕不晕？”  
“晕怎么样？不晕怎么样？”  
Zee叹了口气，“你啊……真是凶……”闻言，Saint又朝他瞪了瞪眼。  
“晕呢就躺我身上，我们明天再说，不晕呢现在就和我谈谈。”Zee边说边握住他两只手，把人拉近自己，望着他漂亮的眼睛，“刚才为什么亲我？”  
对面漂亮的眼睛开始闪躲，好在自己有先见之明把人锁住不然又要让这只小狐狸逃走了。  
“刚才……怎么会亲我的……嗯？”再次凑近Saint，几乎贴上他的嘴唇，看着他脸上细细的绒毛Zee觉得之前被他挑起的情动在这样清澈的面容前又如安静的小猫咪沉睡了去。Zee从来都知道自己在欲望方面是需求强烈的，今晚Saint换上自己衣服时心中的狮子就被唤醒了，可现在不用做什么事这狮子却被安抚下来像猫咪一样睡去，望着眼前之人心中的自然生出一种平和，Saint在自己身边满眼只有自己的样子已经能让焦躁的心安定下来，又像心中飞出了蝴蝶，虽有些痒却阳光芬芳。  
“喜欢亲我啊？”声音中克制不住透出笑意。  
“喜欢我啊？”笑出了声的Zee眼睛闪亮，嘴角抑止不住的上扬。  
Saint试着从Zee的手中把自己的双手解救出来，“Zee，你别找打啊？”  
“喜欢我是不是啊？”Zee凭借从健身房获得的肌肉轻易的控制住了青年的双手。  
“平时不是话很多嘛，怎么现在不说了？小猫叼走舌头了？”  
Saint脸胀得通红，大声道：“我晕！”  
Zee一把把人拉进怀里，爽朗的笑声不断。同样的身高但Saint刚步入青年的身材比Zee足足小了一号，拥抱起来软软又香香的。  
“我 晕 了”Saint干脆自欺欺人头埋进Zee的怀里装鸵鸟。  
Zee把怀里的人用手臂箍住往怀里紧了紧，一手在他头发上揉了揉又笑着低头在Saint耳边说：“好，晕了，晕了就来我这里睡。”  
低沉又温柔的声音从耳边传来，Saint再次心跳如鼓，保持埋着头闭着眼的状态，伸直双臂环上Zee的脖子，给自己找了个舒服的姿势，小声嘀咕“睡着了……”  
Zee轻轻抚着怀里人的背，一手关了床头灯。房间一下子暗了下来，无人拉上的窗帘让月光偷偷从阳台流进房间洒在床边，一室无言……  
……  
“我不喜欢你把我当作Tutor……”在Zee快要睡着时，一个闷闷的声音从被子里传来。  
“嗯……对不起……我知道……以后不会了，Saint。”Zee翻身侧起找到露在被子外的红耳朵轻啄了一下，“对不起……”  
“嗯~”Saint眼睛都没有睁开，把被子往自己头上又拉了拉。  
“再拉要透不过气了……”话音末落，一只大手已经把被子拉开，露出Saint整个脑袋。  
Saint迅速翻身背对Zee，看着连脖子后面都红了的Saint，Zee只好不再逗弄他，不然估计他连背都要红透了。过了最多一分钟，Saint又翻身脸对着他却依旧闭着眼，Zee就感到腿上有股力量把他朝外推，来不及开口问小东西又在闹什么，肚子上也受到同样的待遇。“咚”一声Zee被Saint两脚踹下了床……  
躺在地上的Zee摸着被踹的肚子，不算太疼，但是心却受到了冲击……床上的人也太可爱了……  
“这下真不生气了？”  
“哼~我是醉了才不小心踢到你的。”Saint对着躺回来的人说道。  
“嗯，你是不小心的~~~~一脚够不够啊？不够可以再踢一脚。”Zee枕着自己的手臂看着眼前装睡的人，“出够了气，能不能允许我有枕头睡啊？”说着Zee整个人往Saint身前贴近了些。  
“我们只在演戏的时候我才是Tutor，你才是Fighter，其他时候我是Saint，你是Zee，不是任何人。”  
“我答应你，这里只有Zee和Saint。”再次将发脾气的人拥入怀里，“只有Zee和Saint，没有其他，只有Saint……”  
“网上的人骂你了吧……我都看到了……”  
“没有关系，我不是他们说的那样，我知道你也不是他们说的那样……”  
“你以后再这样我就打断你的腿……真的打断……”  
“好，以后我再这样你就打断我的腿，再打断我的手……”  
“喂，我哪有这样凶残啊！”  
“对，没有~~刚才是谁把我踹下床的呀？”  
“你再说，打你哦~”  
“好~好~好……不说了，睡了，很晚了……”  
“嗯~~晚安Zee”  
“晚安，Saint”  
“枕头……”  
“你不会自己睡过来啊……太过来了……没地方了啊……”  
“嘘，再吵月亮就醒了……”  
安静的房间不只有月光在流动，还有两颗彼此安慰的心在紧紧相依。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天的拍摄虽然因下雨受到影响，但也不算太麻烦，在等待的过程中Zee和Saint同撑一把伞，小声的说着话，谈天谈地，谈这天地间的雨滴……前事种种无需多言，受到的委屈，无礼的诟病，心灵蒙上的灰尘也像被这雨滴清洗得一干二净。  
“柠檬味的好不好？”Zee一手撑着伞一手从边上拿过一瓶由赞助商金主爸爸提供的饮料。  
“下雨天闻起来好清新……”Saint抬头透过透明的伞望向天空，自然地接过饮料打开喝了一口，手里握着瓶盖将瓶子递回Zee，Zee接过也喝了一口又递给Saint示意他将瓶子盖好。借着拍摄的福这天他们走过了不少日本特色很浓的街头，源于对于摄影的爱好Zee一直有出远随身携带相机的习惯，在移动的过程中Saint始终是Zee相机镜头追逐的对象。也许两人之间还没有到可将心意喧之于口的时候，但透过镜头展示在相片上的是持镜人无声也无觉的爱意。  
Aof这两天算是过上了轻闲的日子，除了得到Macro的几个白眼之外，其余都是惬意的慢生活。Kissboy日本的一切工作事由都是Macro来负责，自己只要稍微盯着些就好，Poya和均铎的事也不归他管，和Qiunny通了电话，告诉她Poya一来日本就和均铎在一起，自己都没见过他人影。作为朋友的他们都希望这两人能早日定下来，不要一次次的让他们操心为难。而Qiunny不愧为老板，聊了朋友的事，还说了联系到了个MV双人出演的机会，酬劳不算高，但可以算做是给新戏宣传。一般宣传工作都是要资方出钱，而Qiunny这番操作不仅不用给钱反而能赚钱。这次的MV不是画报式拍摄，是复杂剧情式MV，歌由现下大热的歌手Ton Thanasit演唱。  
回到酒店后，Aof先将歌曲小样导入手机，又给Chen打了个电话。先是把新歌MV拍摄工作时间安排给Chen说明，请他协调Saint的工作时间。虽然这个工作是通过DomundiTV接来的，但毕竟两人是不同公司，约定俗成这样的工作Chen方面只能得到总收入的30%作为艺人劳务，而其他70%全由DomundiTV收取。两人花了不少时间谈论了下Saint和Zee关系的处理，Aof说了两人已经睡一间房，对面的Chen也不是很惊讶，主要两位经纪人还是担心网上的非议给他们带来的压力。Saint年经小，Zee没经验，就目前情况来看DomundiTV也不方便出手，只能由着别人耍手段。Chen也知道Qiunny不是由着别人打压的性格，但现阶段还是以不回应为最佳手段，等这部CP戏拍完上影时才是Qiunny找他们算账的时机。两人商量后还是觉得目前最好不要让人知道两人谈恋爱的事，免得在拍戏期间又成为被人攻击的把柄。  
挂了电话Aof打算去房间找Zee说一下回国后的工作安排。来到Zee房间前刚准备按闹铃，身后就传来声响。  
“P’Aof你怎么在这里啊？”Zee先出声问道。  
“P’是来找我们一起去吃饭的吗？”Saint也出声问道。  
Aof回头看到眼前两人勾肩搭背的样子，在心中打出弹幕 ‘我想是狗粮追着要我吃的吧……’  
“没有，你们自己去吃饭吧。我来是跟你们说一下有一个工作要你们两人一起完成，Qiunny已经和汉森那边说过了，可能稍后Chen也会和你说。”抬眼看了看两人，“到房间里再说吧。”  
三人进房后，Aof不露痕迹的快速打量了下房间，还好没有发现什么不应该在人前展露的东西，自家艺人还是知道要体面的……  
“是这样的，有首歌《Truth or Dare》找你们两个去拍MV，有剧情的那种，剧本我还没有收到，可能要回国后才会到我们手上。我把歌的小样先发到Zee手机上，你们两个有空听一听，但是不可以外传，这涉及到商业问题，你们两个要注意。”  
Aof很严肃又像有权威那样在沙发上坐下，“还有……”话才说了一半看着Saint又把身体挂在了Zee的背上，想到网上那些风波又把后半部话吞进了肚子，调整了下表情，以和善的样子说道“Saint，P'Chen不在日本，Macro是Kissboy的经纪人也算是你的，但你知道他们俩是不一样的……Kissboy是限定团到今年9月就结束了，你和Zee的CP如果成功的话，你们才可以……”  
“优势为Zee的经纪人也做为Saint你的哥哥，在日本的日子我希望你们好好享受，放松放松，等回去的时候好好拍戏。这次MV的拍摄也可以当作是一次练习的机会。”  
认真听着的两人沉默着点头，不在彼此面前显露不代表不知道发生了什么……  
“不要有太大压力了，要相信哥哥，P’Aof和P'Chen会搞定的，你们专心做你的事就好。”拍了拍Saint的肩膀Aof就离开了，房间里的两人依旧沉默着。  
“P’Zee 我先回房了……”  
“嗯……”  
今天的月亮来不及升起就被层层云朵遮住……

第三天的拍摄任务相比前两天轻松了不少，在节目里做为主持人的Zee没有太多的镜头，空闲的时候便坐在一旁听着将昨天Aof来的新歌小样。经过昨天P’Aof的一番话两人情绪都有都些不好，早上在餐厅见了面也没有多说话，随着大家来到拍摄场地也没有机会说话。今天的日本依旧下着小雨，但这样海外的拍摄工作一般是很难临时协调场地人员等，所以大家还是冒雨坚持。坚持到下午天公实在不做美，雨大了起来，工作人员不得不为了保护摄像机而停止拍摄，一时间大家各自找躲雨之处四散而去……Zee早就在一旁找了个好地方躲雨，一听导演喊Cut就朝Saint招手，雨中人一路小跑来到他身旁。   
Zee前后上下打量着Saint看他没有被淋太湿也就放心了，拉着人坐下，两人相对无言看着天地间雨幕相连。Zee拿出蓝牙耳机递了一只给Saint，“这是那首歌……”  
耳机里传来节奏轻快的音乐，另一耳朵听到的是滴嗒滴嗒的雨声……  
【歌词】  
【或许有些秘密必须保守，我自知晓就好，  
如果是隐瞒着爱，紧守秘密，是否会后悔，  
我们如此默契，还需要什么理由让我更心动？  
暗自觉得你也和我一样，还是现在就想听我说？  
可以说只爱你吗？说爱你还是隐藏于心？  
说出我的秘密，我只爱你，还是守口如瓶？  
如果不说出我的想法，我也猜不到你会怎么做。   
如果现在不说那个字，后悔的可能还是我。  
如果我说爱你，你也会用爱回应我吗？  
选择说出那个字还是服输？  
说爱你还是服输，就像玩真心话大冒险。  
从今以后会怎样，隐瞒着爱还是勇敢一些？  
我真的敢冒险吗？我敢冒失去你的风险吗？】

两人并肩坐在同一张长椅上，靠着椅背，听完一遍歌，Saint：“这歌我们要拍怎样的剧情？P’Zee你拿到剧本了没？”  
“还没有，P’Aof说可能到回去后才能拿到，但听歌词应该也是爱情相关的……等拿到后再说吧，不着急的Saint~”Zee说着维持着背在椅背上的姿势把头转向了Saint的方向，就这样直直的看着他。  
感受到身边人的目光Saint也用同样的姿势看向Zee，耳边的歌曲还在循环，和着雨滴声像是在计时……两人谁也没有转开视线，就这样四目相接地分享着同一首歌。两人保持着相望的姿势，也许是气温下降，也许是气氛正好，也许是雨幕隔绝了众人，不知道是谁先伸出了手，贴近的两手无声得相扣，两人就这样默默地握紧了相扣的手……  
耳机里传来音乐：我们如此默契，还需要什么理由让我更心动~~  
歌曲不知道循环了多少次，从身后传来工作人员的声音，说是雨太大今天提早收工。大家纷纷跑去停车场急着回酒店，Zee和Saint也不得不起身响应。  
“P’Macro，我们自己想四处逛逛可以吗？不会太晚的回酒店的，让我们去玩一下嘛~”Kissboy的几位男生都央求着经纪人能放半天假。Macro也知道这个团自己带不了太久，便乐得做好人答应了下来，但还是三令五申不准去夜店，不准喝酒，不准打架闹事，不准疯狂购物才放了人。  
“Zee，你和Saint一起也别玩得太晚了，注意安全。”Aof早看到长椅上那一幕，便也拉不下脸开口让两人分开，在日本应该没有什么粉丝就让他们开心半天吧。  
从工作人员那里分得一把伞后两人也没有了主意，忽然间从天而降的半日闲让人手足无措，Saint还穿着拍摄时的服装，但按照日本对于服装的包容度来说，这一身是不会路上引来审视的眼光，他也懒得去换，两人一商量决定就随兴走走，吃吃东西。主要也是因为那份做好的功略被留在了酒店，谁能想到这紧张的行程还能突然空出半天呢？  
Zee撑着一把伞，伞下一双人。  
在异国的街头没有目的的随意行走，看见风景处便停下来共赏，身边是听不懂的语言，他们也说着别人听不懂的语言，似乎旅行的意义就是合理的成为格格不入的人，合理的拥有不理世俗的权利……  
【如果是隐瞒着爱，紧守秘密，是否会后悔……】  
手里拿着街边买的小吃，躲在伞下，Zee一手撑伞一手拿着两人随身之物，一切都是临时的……Saint一边好奇的东看西瞧，一边随手把食物塞进Zee的嘴里，自己嘴里还咀嚼着食物，用眼神询问味道怎样。对Zee来说这样的路边摊并不是多美味，但眼前人吃得开心的样子却是上好的调味料。  
“Saint你站到那里去……”  
“嗯？”  
“站那边去，我给你拍张照。”  
……  
“P’Zee，让我看看拍得怎么样？”  
“嘿嘿，还行吧……”Zee一不小心按到了上一张照片预览。  
“哇，这是在哪里拍的？漂亮啊~~~”Saint一激动就上手抓住了Zee握相机的那只手。  
“伞，伞，当心水滴到相机上……”Zee很是宝贝自己的相机。  
“相机是你老婆啊……”Saint小小声抱怨，两只手却小心地接过雨伞，“还有没有其他风景照？我想看。”  
两人都是180+的男子，共享一把小伞已经很勉强了，现在还要挤在相机前看预览，Zee不得不把双手撑伞的Saint连同相机一起圈在怀里，“没有太多张风景的，时间太紧了……”  
Zee没有注意此时两人的姿势有多亲密，似乎这两人从相识起就没有过所谓的“安全距离”，对于旁人的身体接触Zee一向是敬而远之，Saint是喜欢身体接触的人但这并不意味着像和Zee这样的接触，但是两人却并不觉得此刻的姿势有任何过界之处。  
“这张好漂亮啊……我怎么不记得有我们遇到过这样的天空……”Saint抬眼问Zee。  
“日本的维度比泰国高又是岛屿，所以天上的云看起来和泰国的不太一样……我用这镜头……这样会有效果……”Zee看着预览边细细解释，没注意怀里人盯着他的眼睛。  
Zee是有点西方血统的泰国人，皮肤很白，鼻子也高，但他这点西方血统只体现在肌肉身型和超白的皮肤上，明明和Saint一样高却身形健硕，肩宽腰窄，亮眼的肌肉无论在哪里都吸引着旁人的眼光。  
细看他的侧脸白净，皎洁的颜色，映着灰暗的天色融融的透着路边灯光的晕，眼角眉梢像之前所有望向Saint的目光那样带着丝丝悠然的笑意，唇角弯弯一付柔和的样子。Saint有些看痴了，不是没见过漂亮的人而是这付柔和安稳沉静的气质让他着迷。雨水免不了让气温降下来一些，只穿着一件衬衫的Saint不觉得冷但吹了一路的风身上也有些凉，之前没有什么感觉现在身体却觉得不由的微微发热，是从和Zee相触的皮肤处传来的阵阵暖意。  
“冷吗？”Zee感到怀里的人有些愣住，便转头问道。  
Saint瞬间有些不好意思，只得稍稍点头，Zee二话不说把他搂的更紧些，整个背都贴在了他的怀里，热度透过衬衫传递到自己身上，身体暖了，连带着耳朵也红了……  
“你喜欢摄影吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“为什么？”Saint现在脑袋像是停住了，只会呆呆的问些傻问题。  
“因为我喜欢透过镜头看这个世界，好像能多一个角度去解读它。”  
Saint这下是真的痴了……这人说话的样子，把自己圈住的样子，这人为了给自己取暖而在手臂上来回揉搓的大手，这人这样看着我眼里只有我的样子……脑海里回忆起那首歌：  
【如果我说爱你，你也会用爱回应我吗？】  
“我也想玩摄影，你可以教我吗？”  
“Nong喜欢什么P都会教你。”平常的一句话却说得像情话般动听……  
“但我没有相机……”  
“我们现在不就在逛街吗？看看有没有电子产品卖的。”Zee收好相机，一手接过雨伞，一手环在Saint的腰上将他半个身子靠向自己，“这样不冷了吧……”  
“快走啦~~~你饿不饿啊？”  
“不是说先看相机的嘛……”  
“相机也要买，也要吃饭。我想吃拉面……P’Zee要吃什么？你喜欢吃生鱼片，我们找个有拉面又有生鱼片的店吧……”Saint的小嘴依旧说个不停，而身边那人依旧浅笑聆听，时不时搭上一句让说话之人不觉寂寞。  
…………


	10. Chapter 10

两人按着计划却没有找到买相机的地方，看到有家小小的拉面店，小到只有一人在经营，像是 ‘孤独的美食家’会光顾的那种，木质的门上挂着晴天娃娃，可是在雨中看起来有些不起眼，但如果你看见他在那里又好像不能把眼睛从他身上移开。两人都不会日语却都觉得小店有种隐秘的气质，加上店主人穿着传统日式服装在店外收拾花草，两人猜想食物应该会不错。走近店前和店主用笑脸打了招呼，店主微笑着示意他们进店落座，又指了指店内四周墙上手写的菜单，又指了指拒台玻璃里能看见的鱼生。  
Zee知道Saint是可以吃生鱼片但并不喜欢，想离开却又觉得不太礼貌，Saint却先说了自己可以吃，店主可能见惯了这样的外国客人，便又指了指在柜台另一边的热锅。两人很高兴老板解决了点餐的难题。Zee在玻璃上点了几样自己喜欢的生鱼，又示意一部分做鱼生，一部分做寿司。过了挺久时间，两人也不着急就这样坐着等，像是走累的旅人在雨中觅得一处歇脚，Saint说了想再听听那首未发表的歌，两人又一次一人一个耳机聆听着同一首歌。   
歌词】  
【或许有些秘密必须保守，我自知晓就好，  
如果是隐瞒着爱，紧守秘密，是否会后悔，  
我们如此默契，还需要什么理由让我更心动？  
暗自觉得你也和我一样…………】

歌曲循环了好几次，精致的不像是这样一人店的美食被端上了桌，熟鱼肉汤配有鱼泥酱的饭，几种鱼生和寿司，店主还细心的端上了4种不同的酱油，示意可以都尝尝选择一种自己喜欢的味道。Saint不多吃鱼生但是对这多种酱油口味却很好奇，接过店主拿来的4个已经盛上不同口味酱油的小小碟子放在两人中间，用甜甜的笑容表达了谢意后就急切的拿着筷子沾了沾伸出舌头点了点，这样一样一样尝了遍。又如法炮制的把筷子伸到Zee的嘴边，看着对面的人又用那多情的眼神看着自己，问他：“喜欢哪个？”  
“尝不出，再多尝尝……”  
“怎么会尝不了呢？这个有点咸，这个比较淡，你再试试。”  
对面的人也不说话就这样含笑地看着他，Saint不由的有些害羞，“随你啦，爱吃那种吃那种……”自己选择了口味较淡的那款倒在了自己的碟子里。  
“我跟你选一样的味道……”Zee看他选完就挂着浅笑把自己的碟子推到Saint面前。如果Saint仔细观察就会发现这笑容里有着一丝丝的得意……   
“你的鱼饭好不好吃？”  
“P’Zee 要尝尝看吗？”Saint说着手已经把混着鱼肉的饭伸到了对面人的嘴边。  
Zee含住了勺子，细细品着味道，眼中的笑意化成星光样在Saint的心中闪亮。这人太漂亮了……Saint有些慌乱的收回勺子，赶忙又盛了一勺递到自己嘴里，“这个真的不错……也介绍他们几个来吃看看吧……”  
Zee伸出手轻托起他的脸，用拇指微微擦过他的嘴角，“好……的……”  
爬上脸庞的不止有笑意还有耳朵藏不住的绯红……  
【如果我说爱你，你也会用爱回应我吗？】  
【如果我说爱你，你也会用爱回应我吗……】

“回去后我们又要拍戏了吧，好像第二天就有拍摄安排了……”  
“P'Chen如果给你这样安排的话，那我这边应该也是一样的，Fighter几乎没有和Tutor之外的人有戏。”雨已经停了，Zee一手拿着雨伞，一手拿着Saint的各种零碎物品。  
“看来我们找不到卖相机的店了……”语气免不了有些可惜。  
“没关系，回去后我再陪你去买。”  
…………  
就这样走走停停，雨也是停了又下，下了又停，两人回到酒店已经有些晚了，进电梯后Zee只按了自己房间的楼层，Saint装作没有看见一样的跟着出了电梯。走进房间没多久两人的手机同时响起，原来大多数人都回酒店了，现在大家在找人一起玩游戏，都是年经人，早睡不符合哲学。  
他们去到的是Mean的房间，一圈人或坐床或坐地上，已经在玩手机游戏了，王者荣誉（ROV）峡谷走起~~  
“已经开始啦？！怎么不等我呀，刚刚不是回你说我们已经到酒店了嘛！”Saint看了眼Mean的手机屏幕后就挥手拍了一下他的背。  
“呀！疼啊！等我打完这局揍你呀！”Mean扭着身要躲，可怜的Mean不仅没有躲过Saint的一掌还把自己送到Zee的手边，“呀，P’Zee你干嘛打我？”  
Zee笑笑边说边又推了他一把，“你胡说什么啊？要打谁？”  
“呀！小情侣现在联合起来了是吧？哥几个等这局完了给我揍他们~”Mean连吃两掌，大叫着求援。  
“要不我们就在峡谷里给他们个教训吧，你看P’Zee那一身可不是白练的……”其他几人倒是不上当。  
“你们等着，马上就灭你们嚣张气焰~~~”Mean气得牙痒。  
Zee找了个空位，拉过Saint坐在身边，“随时恭候。”他可是拥有二个峡谷账号王者十星的顶峰男人~~  
其实他们两人对于伙伴们的起哄已经习已为常，无论是在Kissboy这里还是在D团那里，团员们都喜欢开他们两人的玩笑。两人也懒得辩解，男人之间的情谊总是混着恶作剧的作弄……  
Zee自己也知道从第一眼看到Saint时自己在团员面前说过太多欣赏他的话了，有过太多之前没有向团员展现过的面貌在Saint的面前一一揭露。他不是一个会隐藏自己情绪的人，虽然和D团的人认识不算长，但大家也是真心相交的朋友，加上D团几本是全员参加了这部戏的拍摄，大家的情谊在高强度的工作压力下也有了近一步的加深。他知道Saint和这些朋友团员都是不一样的，不是朋友，不是兄弟，当然他不会说和Saint是向着情人或是恋人的方向发展，可是他知道Saint是不同的。  
当他看着这个人的时候会想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想抚摸他全身，想保护他，想给他最好食物，想给他一切他想要的。当Saint只是划破手指他也会心痛，当Saint饿着肚子他也会心痛，当Saint顽皮打闹他只能顺着，当Saint要月亮他也会找梯子去摘。但是他不清楚这是不是爱，他不清楚自己是只爱Saint那张可爱漂亮迷人的脸还是像曾经爱Moliy一样的爱，Moliy他的前女友，因为她当时的坚持，因为她当时拍摄的影片Zee才进入了娱乐圈，才识得Saint。转头看Saint只见他拿出手机已经进入了游戏界面，一副跃跃欲试的样子，可爱得不行……伸手将人搂进怀里，把下巴放在他肩膀上，“你这排名不行啊……”  
抬手就是一巴掌拍在身后人的腿上，“疼……”Zee紧了紧怀里人，两手臂带来的压力不会让人觉得疼反而有些安抚的意味在其中，而那刚才还给予疼痛的手此时又给予温柔，Saint小声说：“那么小力气你还叫那么大声……”  
“只要是你打得再小力我都痛……”耳语是带着甜蜜的抱怨，而这份甜蜜准确无误的让Saint的耳朵说出了他的主人喜爱这样的蜜语……  
“耳朵怎么这么红……恩……”Zee的嘴几乎贴上了Saint耳朵，用只有两人可以听见的声音。  
怀里人似乎是不奈的动了动，“打游戏，怎么话这么多……”  
“我来看看你铭文带得了些什么……”两人一人一手横拿手机在游戏界面里点来点去，没多久就听房间里吵闹起来，原来是刚刚那局结束了，有人胜利有人失败，吵闹着要再开一局，Saint这次和Mean不是一队，两人正好了结之前“恩怨”。  
“哈哈哈~~~”这是Mean嚣张的笑声。  
气呼呼是Saint能做出的唯一反应，谁让自己刚送出一血呢……  
“哇哈哈……”Mean再次嚣张。  
Saint的脸更气了……随着Saint的不断死亡，Mean战队取得了胜利。又是开一局新的，又以Saint送出最多人头本来结束游戏……这次不仅是Mean连同队的都笑Saint太菜。其实这个游戏大家也都是用来放松放松，不会多认真，输赢都没关系，但是赢了的Mean那副得意的表情实在是让人气不过。Zee看着怀里的人真是被气得不轻，轻轻拍了拍他的手说了句我来，Saint回头眼睛里写着不信，Zee也不多解释，说了句再开。  
局面扭转得猝不及防让对方一愣，开局就被拿了3个人头，Mean抬头叫道：“怎么现在变厉害了啊？”  
Saint他们坐得有点远又抱在一起，房间里人又多，大家都是高个子，显得很拥挤，大家也没想到会是Zee在玩游戏。“刚才是练下手，很久没打了，现在才是真本领，哼~”  
Zee正在游戏里也没办法分神看怀里人的神情，但那得意的小语气真是让人喜欢，轻啄了下Saint的耳朵，“撒谎可不是好孩子。”  
“啰嗦……”低头在Zee的手臂上亲了一下，算是为自己拿回面子的回报吧~  
一连赢了四局加上之前的三局已经过了近二个半小时，赢的人高兴输的人也在开玩笑，三三两两的回房间，半天的自由时间加上晚上的游戏party让平时忙于工作的年经人已经很满足了。


	11. Chapter 11

尤其是Saint一脸得意的拉着Zee回到房间，“你怎么这么厉害啊？你什么段位？全能选手啊？我看你都是补位的让他们先选。”  
“赢了他们你这么开心啊？”Zee和Saint在一起脸上的笑就不有离开的时候。  
Saint高兴的跳上沙发，“你是不知道平时和他们玩的时候我多憋气。”  
“所以今天出气了？”  
“我也不是一定要出气，只是Mean太气人了，老子要灭灭他嚣张气焰。”Zee随着Saint走到沙发前，跪在沙发上的人一下子站起来仆到Zee的身上，“P‘Fight你看是太厉害了，太爱你了~~”  
Zee一手托住身上人的屁股防止他掉下去，一手拍了拍他的背，“快下来，玩了一天了，快洗澡早些睡……”  
趁着Saint洗澡的时间Zee用手机拍下了自己的相机发了IG写道“愿你看到更多美好{心}”。上一次拍了Saint在飞机上睡觉的样子而引起的轩然大波他不是不知道，所以这次就这样静静地表达自己心意就好……  
收拾干净的两人躺在了床上，一下午的时间两人几乎都是在走路现在也是有些累了……被子下面两只手似有似无的牵连着，Zee之前用手机连接了蓝牙音响，现在那首新歌就在房间里流淌。  
“如果你喜欢一个人，你会直接表白吗？”  
“那如果表白后可能失去朋友资格，你会先表白吗？”  
没人关心谁先提出了问题，两个问题谁也没有回答……  
望着黑暗中由月光描绘的面容，两个人缓缓的靠近直到唇齿相贴。想念了很久的味道，甜蜜又忧伤……轻轻地试探，舌尖一触就紧张地收回，可心中的贪让Zee忍不住探出舌尖一舔再舔。他也不知道怎么回事每次看到Saint自己就会有一种欲望升起，不全是肉体的占有，想让他心里也能给自己留个位置，可是每当Saint用那双可爱又迷人的眼睛看着他时那股欲望又会神奇得被安抚住了，像是有一双手将自己的心托起，一会儿拿羽毛轻搔一会儿用手指点戳一会儿又轻轻的吻上一吻。眼前的人一时纯情得像不谙世事，一时像就差把勾引二字写在脸上。  
Zee从来不是什么清纯做派，他知道Saint也不是纯情得会在亲吻时紧闭嘴巴的女生，再次两唇相贴他直接把舌头送入对方口中，他不清楚为何Saint会允许他这么做，但是一旦得了允许Zee是不会白白放过的。很快一人的索取变成变成了两人交缠的旋律，两人找到了合适的角度侧过脸好让相融相洽更贴近，让每秒变得更加甜美，蓝牙音响早早停止了播放，渐缓低沉的呼吸声成了房间唯一的音源。  
“够了……透……不过气……”Saint艰难地用手挡住Zee的脸，自己则用力扭过脸趁机大口吸气。  
“这点怎么够……”闻言忍不住笑出声的人把嘴边的掌中肉吸进口里，声音含糊着回答。Zee一手插入Saint的发间，掌控他头转的方向好让自己继续方才的意犹未尽，另一手由Saint手腕处滑向他手指间，五指分开包裹着他的每根手指拉及头顶处压在枕头上方，俯身亲吻。这下谁也不愿意让着谁，激烈地交融让两人都身随情动……  
一手被压制住的Saint另一只手来到Zee的胸口处又像是推又像是揉，惹得Zee不住喘气低声咒骂，“不知好歹……”  
从发间抽出来的手来到胸口处把那只兴风作乱的手也拉及头顶，原先压着一只手现在变为一手握着Saint的两只手腕，真正的动弹不得。没有半点犹豫，整个手臂从Saint腰间与床垫之间插入，双腿支撑起身体，抓紧他T裇的下摆向上一扬，T裇一下子就被卷至脖子处，身体重新回落，两手一松一拉Saint的T裇就飞至床下，而Saint只觉得被人一抬，身上一轻再回过神又被人结结实实的吻住。  
已经不是舔吻品尝而是在啃噬吞咽，依旧是一手握着两个手腕，身体压制着身下之人，空着是手由Saint的身侧一路由胸到腰，光滑细腻的触感让人心旷神怡。  
妈的，真他妈的要疯了！Zee在心中大骂，自己怎么会对一个男人这样痴迷！！现在除非是Saint给自己一个耳光不然真的停不下来了！！！  
Saint被这劈头盖脸的亲吻弄得迷迷糊糊又全身无力，呼吸间全是男人情热时蒸腾的气味，嘴里的舌头已经发麻，牙关喉头全被占领，他不得不承认P’Zee的吻技确实要高明得多……  
“这下……可……以了……吧？”好不容易用舌头把他顶出，一句话问得断断续续。  
Zee却转向脖颈吻得更缠绵，松开他两手腕，双手用力一抬拥住Saint的背让他更贴紧自己，“……不够……”  
Saint半醒半迷糊好像脑子都缺氧似的不转，“轻点……疼……”  
“又不咬你，疼什么？”  
“疼……”  
Zee的麒麟臂是没有白练，单手就把Saint拨翻了身，啪的一声在他腰间拍了一下，“疼也给我忍着……”  
一下子变成脸朝下的Saint还没明白怎么回事就受了疼。这让本来在Zee面前就特别娇纵的人瞬间就委屈起来，眼框都红了，他不明白之前总是温柔对他的人怎么一到床上就变得这样凶，还不许他反抗，明明之前什么都听他的呀！  
“你干嘛打我?”  
“因为你不听话。”说得人在他的肩胛骨处不停的亲吻舔食，不时还轻轻咬上一咬。  
“疼，你别咬我……”  
话音未落，腰间又被打了一下，“老实说，我咬得疼不疼？”  
“……不是很疼……”Saint把脸埋进枕头里小声说，整张脸也不知道是闷得还是羞得，红得像要滴血。  
听见回话的人这次直接叼住了些背部的肉，牙齿微微使力地磨了磨，不由让人感觉得几丝威胁，“……好好说……”  
Saint感到这次透过牙齿传来的力道和之前不同，不敢再装娇气，只好老实回答，“之前咬的是不疼，现在有点疼……”  
得到诚实回答的Zee笑着松了口，“听话的SupSup是不会疼的……”  
就这样Saint的整张背都被巡游似的尝了个遍，虽然Zee自许没用上什么力气，但有几个地方也留下了些印记，但这种时候Zee是不会感到抱歉的。  
抬头看了眼半张脸埋进枕头里的人，他脸上的表情分明也是情动不已的样子，横咬着自己的右手食指，左手在枕角处抓了又放，放了又抓，一种让人心疼的迷人可爱……  
把人翻过来，拿开他咬着的手指，轻轻的哄着问怎么了，得到的却是刚才还一副可怜样的人凶狠一瞪，空着的左手一巴掌挥在Zee白花花的胸口肌肉上。Zee暗自呲牙，估计小东西是用尽了全部力气，有点疼……Saint打了一下还不解气，第二次手刚挥起来就被抓住送到了身上人的嘴边，以为他又要咬自己，吓得拼命往回收手，但力气是怎么也比不过麒麟臂拥有者的。想象中的疼痛并没有到来，Zee把他手拉过了亲了亲又问：“怎么了？”其实Zee也不是想得到他的回答只是哄一哄身下人，便不等他回答又亲了手指好几下，那副伏低做小的样子，配上他那求饶撒娇的眼神，让Saint没了脾气。真是个狡猾的人！  
被哄好的人另一只手划过Zee胸肌的边缘，随着肌肉间隙线条逐一描绘，每一次往下游走都能感觉到P’Zee的紧绷。Saint从来不是安分的小孩，在他这个年纪的男生刚处于从少年转向青年，刚长开的身体有着少年的单薄样也有着成年男子的雏形，所以他们最是羡慕像Zee这样成熟的身体。而自己能让这身体的主人紧绷颤抖，心中的小恶魔怎么能不出来玩耍一番。伸手推人想要翻身而上，但是如果上位之人不配合，光凭自己的力气无疑是蚍蜉撼树，试了几次Zee都不为所动，没办法只能智取了。  
Saint伸手环住Zee的脖子，主动亲吻他的唇，温情细舔一点点软化身上的人，直到他再次把他拥在怀里……  
“我也想亲你……”怀里的人小声脸红抚着Zee的脸。  
Zee单手挥去了自己的T裇，大手一环，腰一发力，两人就颠倒了乾坤，“如你所愿……”  
被转到上面的人倒是有些不好意思了，先是顺着这股力量把头贴在了Zee的胸口上，手慢慢的抚过他的胸口，有些难耐的蹭了蹭身体，只听得身下人抽了口气……Saint还真诚实说要亲就亲……唇从胸口处开始一点点往下，对腹肌迷恋地亲了又亲，也学着恶作剧一般的咬上一口，换来得不是Zee的呼痛而是他的一声低沉喘吸。Saint越来越往下，Zee的手就越来越用力的握住了他的手臂。放任他在自己身上做乱了一会儿后，一双大手用力一握Saint就被捉住往上一提就变成和Zee面对面了。两人直视着对方，谁也没有说话，但急促的呼吸又像是在交换隐秘信息。 

看著Saint紧促眉头和迷朦的眼睛，还有那张精致的臉，Zee知道自己已经过了界。不是不想继续而是他不能假装看不见Saint眼神中的探究和不知所措。心中叹了口气，吻了吻Saint红红的鼻头，“好了……好了……没事了……”，呢喃着把Saint的头压进自己的肩膀上，抚摸着他头发安慰平复。藏在肩膀里的人小小声的在他耳边呜咽着：“……难受……”  
Zee这下算是知道这个小磨人精是有多那难伺候了……  
轻轻的连着身上人一起侧过身，一手从Saint背后抓起他的两只手腕免得他那两个小爪子再乱动乱摸，另一手则没进他睡裤去解决那个让他’难受’的源头……Saint一下子就扭动起了身体，Zee是真的头疼了……这人是一点也不配合……Zee不得不向着Saint的方向再压了过去，用自己的半个身子，胯和一条腿按住Saint，加上早已握住的手腕，Saint只能小幅度的挣扎扭动……摸进睡裤的手依旧在认真工作着，Saint像是不能承受又像是激动不已的把头埋进Zee的肩膀，不敢出声却又不得以漏出小猫般的软绵……  
小东西没听话多久又有新动作，Zee感到他手腕开始挣扎起来就用力握了握换来一句头也不抬的“我也想……”想什么？Zee不知道是自己没听清还是他并没说出后半句。手不自觉的放松了力道，Saint却只有一只手腕从Zee的手里抽出，另一只手腕还是乖乖的留在他的手里。得了空的手并没有捣乱或是说正在捣乱，手学着大手的主人那样滑进了Zee的睡裤里……现学现卖，以牙还牙，锱铢必较……  
呼吸开始繁乱，蒸腾的热气让房间温度上升，月光却如先前一样肆意流淌……  
随着一声声急促的吸气声，Zee动作迅速的抽出好几张纸巾握在手里，大力扯下Saint的裤子，用纸巾直接包住，急促的吸气声接着是深深的吐气缠着慵懒……Saint的全在纸巾里，Zee翻身帮了自己一把，没拿纸巾，喷在了Saint身上。  
“ZEE PRUK!” 来自Saint的怒吼。  
Zee躺了一会儿就起身清理自己也帮还躺着的人清理仔细，默默无语却温柔至及。  
“SupSup……”  
重新躺下，拥人入怀，一夜无梦…… 

Saint早上睁开眼是被人搂在怀里，他不用想也知道搂着他的人是谁。自己22年的人生经验里目前也只有和P’Zee有过这样亲密身体关系。其实他知道这样两人之间没有说过喜欢说过爱，昨天雨中那首歌似乎冥冥之中是来询问他心意，问他为什么在Zee面前特别的放肆，过分的恶作剧为什么总是对Zee，吃东西的时候为什么可以这样不分你我的分享，为什么刚认识没多久就可以让Zee到自己居所，为什么ZeePruk先生从来没有承诺过但自己却笃定的知道无论自己做什么P’Zee是绝对不会离自己而去，为什么明明刚被人算计过就可以这么信任这个睡在身边的人……  
说一见钟情Saint知道太过不真实，所有的一见钟情无非是见色起意而已。Zee是喜欢我的外表吗？他肯定是喜欢的，拍戏时即使再深入角色，可当他的眼睛、他的呼吸、他的唇齿随我而动时我知道这个男人是喜欢我的，虽然他总是用可爱，漂亮，优秀，努力来包装他的那份心意，但我又怎么会不知道……P’Zee太喜欢我了……  
片场那些藏在调皮下的作弄是我的试探，我的作弄一次比一次过分，我的恶作剧一次比一次让人生气，直到P'Chen私下和我说过不要在片场这样闹但我却依旧置若惘闻，我不是不知道如果这部戏有什么不好传闻我会收到怎么舆论，我不是不知道在工作场合要怎么做，我也不想让我的风评受到损害，但是我一定要试探他，因为这已经不由我心控制了。我太害怕他和其他人一样表面说着喜欢我，可是当我一不如他们心意时他们就弃我而去。弃我而去我也并不是不能接受，可是当时他们都说喜欢我的呀……那些一起工作了一年的人，那些伴着我去远方城市的人，那些人里还有当初说喜欢我的Berth……我不知道是具体是哪一天，却好像是一夜之间只有我一人和所有都无关。  
生气吗？生气。难过吗？难过。恨吗？不恨。   
我只是想知道是哪里出了错，但我想我是不能找到答案了……网上电视上都在说着Berth爱我，对，他们喜欢用“爱”这个字。Berth爱我吗？我也不清楚。那部戏的拍摄过程都像是很久之前的事了，久到我都分不清哪些是发生过的，哪些是没有发生过的。不是我失忆而是我已经不会分真假了……Berth是对我说过他喜欢我，他比我小4岁，当时应该才17、18在我眼里是个小孩子，他对我说最喜欢我，同时他也在那“所有与我无关”里。  
P’Zee不一样，即使现在还不能确定可Saint知道他不一样。他说过的话一定会做，也许做得不那么完美，但他会做。他告诉我的事，也许不一定是百分百正确的，但换个人问他也会给出一样的回答。他从来没有骗过我，他从来没有因为我的胡作非为而弃我而去，他没说过喜欢我……望着还在睡梦中的人，我可以相信你吗？  
“醒了吗？”Zee眼睛还没睁开撐了撑刚睡醒的手脚，又把身边的人一把捞回怀里，把头埋进Saint后背叹了口气好让自己清醒。  
没有听到回复又问到：“几点了？”  
“离结合时间还有一小时左右。还不想起来……”Saint很享受在Zee身边当孩子一样的感觉。  
既然时间还早Zee也不想起床。  
“P’Zee很凶啊……”  
这一大早就要来算账了，Zee嘴角的向上牵动不说话。  
“P’Zee很熟练啊……”不只算账还要吃醋，笑意更大，还好Saint看不到，收紧手臂将他抱得更紧些讨好意味十足“嗯~~”  
“P’Zee经常和Nong做这样的事啊……”看来自己以后日子不好过了啊……Zee伸手摸着他的头发，又揉过他的背，十足十的安抚。现在已经有经验了，小东西打起人来是真痛，一边安抚一边也是防着他等会又动手。  
“身体会起反应很正常，这并不代表相互愿意……SupSup明白Pi的意思吗？”不是不想给两人之间下定义，而是真的要这样走下去吗？Zee自己从来没有喜欢过男人，但睡过男人，不是混乱只是好奇，生在泰国很难不了解这些。  
“Pi你这么狡猾的嘛……”Saint埋在他怀里，对他的不正面回答并不生气。长久的相处让Saint知道这个男人小心翼翼又谨慎非常，滥情绝不是他的作风，但他也不是大胆之人。两人间的喜爱之情经过昨晚都明白不用再言说明，Saint不是矫情的人，如果要在一起那就好好在一起，好好谈恋爱，好好的爱彼此。


	12. Chapter 12

22岁的Saint没有什么爱情相关经验，高中时有过一个可爱的女朋友，但现在想来自己当时太明白爱情是怎么回事，初吻也是那个女孩主动的，到到入大学时慢慢就没了联系。是分手吗？好像也不算是，和她一起除了那个吻之外似乎就没有别的值得提及了……刚进大学也开始了演艺工作，之前拍摄期收到了Berth的告白，他说自己是他吻过的第一个人，说他无可救药的爱上了我，说请求自己在一直在他身边……在Saint还没想好怎么回应，还没想好自己是不是喜欢男生，是不是喜欢他，Berth就已经不在他身边了……  
而眼前这个人，从相识之初就一片赤诚，那句玩闹时说出的“你可以打我身体但请不要打我的心”一直让自己放在心上。恶作剧的把他推下泳池周围人的反应让我害怕自己做得太过，而Zee上岸后对我说的第一句话却是“不要害怕”还抱紧了自己。在那个“所有”都远离的时刻，在那个自己又回到曼谷想再试一次时，这个人是唯一一个在网上维护自己的。在那全天下都在骂自己的时候，只有这个人站出来说要请“骂我不要骂Saint”。这样的包容是爱情吗？这样的理解是爱情吗？这样的保护是爱情吗？  
“P’Zee你是喜欢男的吗？”Saint忍不住问出口。  
Zee看了看床头时钟，转了身子，让自己平躺找了个舒服的姿势把Saint搂到自己身上，“我没有和男的交往过，但我有和男生上过床……SupSup你知道我是喜欢你的对吧……”  
Saint没想到他会如此直球，一时无语，不是不知道答案而是怕跟在这个答案后面的那个问题’你喜欢我吗？’Saint明白自己喜欢Zee对自己做的一切，有他在身边自己很安心，不怕什么时候会被人弃之一旁。但如果单单问自己是不是喜欢P’Zee，不是兄弟间的情感，是那称之为爱情的，从来没有在自己生命中出现过的体验，Saint自己也不能确定，也许先弄清自己的心才重要吧……   
见Saint很久没有反应，Zee也不急着要答案，在床上伸了伸懒腰拍了拍身边人，差不多要起床了不然会来不及集合拍摄活动了。Zee刚把提问说出口就后悔了，不是不想承认这份情感而是自己没想好要怎么办。两人之间这份化学反应是谁也没法否认的，但真要这样听之任之吗？真要这样开始相爱了吗？   
其实Zee没想过这么快把这个问题放在两人之间，也没想要这么早和Saint搞到一起，所以昨晚他并没有真正做到最后。他承认在第一次Workshop后自己对于Saint是有着难以名说的占有欲，或者说得更直接些他对于SupSup的身体是有着欲望。可能是第一次两人肢体接触时那种魂不符身的感觉，也可能是第一次在电视上看到Saint被人撕开衣服时的震惊……知道要和Saint一起合作这部戏后，Zee去网上找过他之前演得一部BL剧。他不会告诉任何人他一口气看完所有有Saint的镜头，那些亲吻，那些身体亲密……他的手不由自主地把撕衬衫扯领带那场戏反复看了十几遍，他不是在看演技，他是在看Saint的身体。他喜欢Saint全身雪白带粉的样子，更喜欢在这些场景里他发出的软绵声音，他承认幻想过Saint用这声音叫自己名字的样子，但这一切不应该在此时此刻发生。他不想和Saint只是一夜风流，正确的说他不想这么轻易的向SupSup投降，他想要抓住而不是被抓。  
两人各怀心事，随意洗漱后都没有吃早餐的心情，在大厅等着大家集合去今天的拍摄地。昨天的大雨导致今天也不能放晴，早晨的提问导致无言的一日……

熬过白天的拍摄，Macro安排了大家在外面吃饭，前几天紧张的拍摄成果很不错，所以后面几天的拍摄节奏就慢了下来，旅行游玩正好安排在外就餐。找了家充满日本特色的店，提前和老板打了招呼便让众人进店落座。毫无默契却不约而同大家把Saint和Zee挤到一起，才只有一个白天没怎么说话的两人像是好久不见的样子。Zee看着Saint有点别别扭扭的坐下也不好说什么，为身边人倒了水，也不见他露个笑脸……哎……一不合心意就发脾气……把水杯往他手边再推了推，“渴不渴？看你今天也没怎么喝水。”  
身边人像是没听到一般靠着椅背低头玩着自己的手。  
Zee看了下周围大家都热衷于点菜和介绍日本的风情，镜头应该没空照顾他们了。手伸到桌下握住闹脾气人的手，Saint挣扎了下没甩掉。一是力气比不过，二是桌椅间空间小不想引起别人注意。  
“没手怎么喝？”Saint心里有气但也知道自己没有生气的权利。  
听了这话的人直接把杯子拿起来送到Saint嘴边，“有幸为你服务吗？”笑意温柔，眼睛亮亮得看着Saint。  
“呀，现在菜还没来我们就要先吃狗粮了吗？”周围的人看到Zee举着杯子给Saint喂水就开始起哄  
“小情侣谈恋爱没有手啊……”  
“我也要人喂……”  
Saint不好意思让他们再取笑，急忙抽出手要接过杯子，Zee也不好意思只能松手说着：“Nong要人照顾嘛……”  
众人笑笑也就不再理他们，毕竟还在录节目。而当众人的注意力不再他们身上时Zee又悄悄握上了Saint的手，不言不语却时不时用肩膀轻轻的撞一撞身边人。握着的手变成了十指相扣放在Zee的大腿上，继续轻轻晃着身体用肩膀推推身边人，直到Saint发出了几乎不可闻的哼笑声……  
“年纪这么大了还撒娇？不要脸……”  
Zee把头靠近了些，凑到Saint耳边低声开口，“要脸不如要你……”  
Saint没有再开口，耳朵却红了。

一群人叽叽喳喳得吃完饭，Macro安排了工作人员将设备运回公司，因为酒店离得不远其余人都愿意走路回酒店。因为在吃饭是在拍摄中进行的，所有人都没有喝酒，此时Mean提议用手机拍拍Vlog与粉丝们直播聊聊天，几位Kissboy都同意了，Saint拿出了自己手机点开IG直接开始了直播。站在他身后的Zee没有防备的进入镜头，Saint用一种听似昂仰的声调说着：“P’Zee来给大家问声好~”  
Zee有些为难但也不好推脱只能说道：“大家好，我们现在在日本……”  
“大家知道我们在日本啦，我们之前机场大家都有来送啊……”Saint很快的接过话去。  
Zee不是第一次面对镜头但此时他不知道该说什么，不是面对手机镜头的紧张而是他不知道此刻在Saint身边的自己是什么谁？同事？朋友？可是昨晚他们刚刚才用手送对方去了一次天堂，今早他还在思考要不要和这个人成为情人，他们明明有着比同事、朋友更近一步的关系，但这一切都不可以在镜头前表现出来……Saint还在对着手机镜头喋喋不休，脸上表情看起来兴奋又带点疲惫，他在解释着这几天他们Kissboy在日本做了些什么，在说MV的拍摄进展，在说昨天日本下了大雨，他伸手摸了Zee的脸说着P’Zee的胡子长出来了，他镜头一转又去和Mean开着文字玩笑……他似乎不像是刚才坐在身边吃饭的那个人，他似乎不是刚刚被自己握着手的人，他似乎不是可以和自己恋爱的人……  
他比自己年轻那么多，他真的会接受和一个男人谈恋爱吗？Zee知道自己要的不仅仅是一个恋爱对象，他想让Saint成为他延续至永远的爱。  
延续至永远的爱！这不是Zee之前想要的，这甚至不是Zee在此刻之前的生命中想到过的东西。而就在此刻Saint可能是在拍照，可能是在玩耍，他一个人站在马路十字路口在红绿灯转变的最后一刻，在停止的人潮再次窜涌起来的第一秒，在他背后商场大屏闪动着的五光十色给他浸上光晕的一瞬间，Saint带着满身明媚向他跑来。这是我延续至永远的爱，Zee一下子听到一个声音在耳边叫嚣着。这个人光是这样向我跑来，我就已经感到无以伦比的幸福。  
“有个人，他赤足在你生命中走过，眉眼带笑，即使愛而不得，却足以让你体会幸福，领略痛苦。”这是Zee之前读到过的一句话，当时不理解，可现下就此一秒钟他明白作者写的是什么了……这个正在向他跑来的人，此时踩着的是那条通向他心灵的路，也许是美色乱人心，也许是时光迷人眼，但Zee知道就在这一刻他的心再不由他自己作主了，自己的喜悲就由这个人一手掌控了。  
“P’Zee……”听不清Saint在说什么，Zee只是轻轻的环着眼前人的腰，拼命按耐自己心中的波涛汹涌，让自己看起来不要面目狰狞，“小心……”  
我在此时此刻将我的心交到你手上，你可以小心保管不让它受伤吗？


	13. Chapter 13

一群人热热闹闹的回到酒店，然后又说要去逛街都是年经人精力旺盛，也不知道是谁提议说要去游戏房玩，一群人风风火火的跑回房间，冲个5分钟战斗澡正要再去挥洒精力时却被经济人拦住了，不但Macro拦住了他们，Aof也拦住了他们。一群人刚刚才关了直播，兴致正高，昨天也是放松的一天，又正处国外，兴上加兴难免不会出事。作为经济人可以不擅长接业务，可以不擅长公关交流，可以不擅长抓流行重点，可如果连自家艺人要出事的征兆也不能看出，近而防范于未然那就放弃这一份有前途的职业吧。Aof把大部分人堵在酒店走廊里，Macro在大厅把动作快的几个人抓了上来，两位经济人一间房一间房的数人头对人名，把人逐一按进房里。走廊尽头是Saint的房间，Macro一进去就觉得不对劲，这决不是一间已经入住好几天的房间，细一想Zee前几日便换了间大房，这前后一对照就知道自家艺人这几日是睡在了哪张床上，不由的转头看向Aof眼神中带了敌意。Aof不明白这不善来自何处，接下来Macro的问话让这疑惑不用解释便得到答案。  
Macro环视了一圈房间对Saint问道：“你的房间比以往干净很多啊，是不是P’Aof？”  
明明是对Saint的问句，可结尾却落在自己身上Aof这样的老江湖怎会听不出弦外之音，暗自压下火气先转身离开留下句“我去Zee那里看看。”Macro听了也不转头看他反而是看着Saint说好，又定定的看了Saint几秒才转身离开房间。  
Saint感到暗流涌动，等两人都离开后不觉感到疲惫。倒在床上拿出手机打开Twitter看了看，还是一味是让人不愉快……  
Saint很早便离开家来了曼谷求学，亲戚家所有人都对自己很好，但是自己不敢和他们亲近，不是孤傲而是太累。父亲意外生去后，母亲一人担起了生计，去曼谷求学也许是亲戚对于母亲一人负担儿子上学费用的照顾，也许只是让自己能换一个地方不再多思多忧。  
是的，多思多忧而多伤愁。  
父亲意外离世那天正是我的生日。我已经不记得那天的具体细节了，没有小说里最后一个电话，没有戏剧里清晨摔门而去的争吵，一切如常，等着回家一同庆祝儿子的生日，最后一个来自警察的电话将一切画上句号。母亲已经太伤心，我就不敢再伤心了。没有能力像小说里写得那样一夜长大，也不忍煽情安慰母亲我已一夜长大。初中毕业前母亲问我要不要去曼谷念书，我想也没想就答应了。我知道自己念书的费用很高，无论在家乡还是在曼谷，但曼谷的奖学金一定比家乡高，去了曼谷读书那我考上诗大的机率会比在家乡高。我的父亲是诗大毕业的。  
直到今天我心中还有一个疑问，为什么非是我生日那天？我知道找不到答案，就像我也不知道我还要不要过生日一样。高中时刚到曼谷母亲怕我不适应每周都来看我，亲戚也日日照顾我周到体贴，但我还是孤身一人……  
我不敢回亲戚家，因为我不敢让他们知道我还在想念父亲，还在追寻“那一天”的答案，我怕我一回去就溜回自己房间让他们担忧而告诉母亲，我怕我和表弟表妹玩得太近，让他们知道了我的思虑，怕这思虑飘去家乡传到母亲耳里。我只能待在学校，学业太重这借口已经不能应对了，我找到了学校社团活动。先是一个为了能晚回去的理由，慢慢我喜欢上了这些社团活动。不是一个社团，我参加了几乎所有学校里的社团，学长学姐都很喜欢我，母亲和亲戚也很高兴，他们高兴我能很快适应曼谷，他们高兴我能走出父亲故去的阴影，他们高兴我能真正的重新开朗起来，只有我自己知道我没有。我只是不想再让人担心了，那些仅有的爱我的不离开我的人，我不能再让你们担心了。  
我在社团里做得很好，从一开始的懂事小学弟变成了可靠的社团社长，学弟妹都来找我诉说心事，我是可靠的学长，我是校之月。  
月之明，月之亮，月之无人陪。  
越难过越微笑，越心酸越灿烂。越崩溃越明媚，越彷徨越绚烂。  
我是校之月，色相无人可替代。  
没有差错的我进入了诗大，校之月的头衔让我拍了诗大宣传画报，画报让我拍了商业广告，广告让我拍了第一部戏，第一部戏让我光亮让我黑暗。  
第一部戏取得了很大的反响，所有人都很高兴，剧组的人，演员们，还有演员的家人们。各种邀约一下子多了起来，没的拍摄的日子我已经不能在学校待得太晚了，每个认识我的不认识我的人只要在网络上一发我的行踪就能拆穿我的谎言。找不到更好的理由我便和Berth在一起去吃甜品去逛商场去打发时间。在戏里我和Berth饰演一对恋人，在戏外我想让他帮我抹去独自一人的时间，就像之前的社团活动，就像大学的宣传工作，就像一群人一起拍戏。  
后来戏还是很火只是我不再收到邀约，因为戏的投资公司想让这部戏的演员都签约GMM公司而我不愿意。当时我的经济人还不是P’Chen，那位经济人不愿意带我这样不想靠大船的艺人留下句独自一人在这圈里行不通就走了，我受不了网上的言论就回了家乡。在家里我卖起了自行车，我真的不难过。我不是一定要当明星，当明星也没让我多快乐，只是当P’Chen来到我家，问我还愿不愿意再去曼谷试一次时，我说我愿意。不是愿意再试一次当明星，而是愿意再试一次去曼谷。与P’Chen谈了很久，我大学是念经济学的，合同上的事情我虽然没经验但要骗我也不是件太容易的事，好在P’Chen没有抱着骗我的心。为什么我总想去曼谷，可能是我想去一个父亲没有生活过的城市……  
这一次我和P’Chen签了合约，他成了我唯一事业上相帮的人，我是他唯一事业上绑定的人。他把他的职业生涯放在我身上，我把我的曼谷生活交给他打理。他给我的第一个建议是租一个独立的公寓，我想他是一个好经济人因为他为我想到的第一件事是让我的孤单有了独立空间可安放。他说服了母亲在我大学毕业前可以自己在曼谷居住，他说我是艺人如果住在亲戚家会给人带来不便，他说广告代言上的酬劳让我可以自己负担房租，他说你可以随时来曙谷看儿子不用提前和任何人商量。我猜母亲也认为P’Chen是位好经济人。  
再后来P’Chen告诉我可以参加一个叫Kissboy的项目，唱跳男团，但是只有一年的时间，我一点也不介意。因为这意味着要学习唱歌和跳舞，而有事做我就可以不再一个人了。  
Kissboy组合开展没多久就收获了一群粉丝，没有那部戏那么火但是我又受到不少节目邀约。有一次参加个颁奖典礼遇到前剧组的演员，我不知道应不应该上前打招呼，他们是一群人，我只有一个人，他们看起来有些尴尬。我按着工作人员说的走在他们后面，Berth很远就看到我了，没有细究，我给了一个微笑，我知道他一定看到了，因为他那样偷看我已经不是第一天了。入场后我拿出手机调到了静音模式，给Berth发了条消息“很高兴再见到你”，接着手机开始不停的安静闪烁，我不想接不想看不想理。  
我孤单而沸腾过的眼泪，我不解而愤怒的汹涌恶言，总有人要买单。我是月，我会聆听曼谷夜晚传来爱我的疯狂思念。到时候你就知道自己会多痛苦，到时候可不要来认错求饶，不是我要你爱我的，是你自己要爱我的，我从没有爱过你啊。  
但说爱我而又轻易离开我的人都要付出代价。  
Zee Pruk你也会一样吗？  
Saint放下手机走到窗前望着天上月，众生皆苦，唯求时光温柔。  
……


	14. Chapter 14

今天是在日本最后一天了，明天就要飞回国了，Macro总算是给了大家半天时间去购物的自由时间。Saint在酒店边上的商场随手买了件T恤，只是它是件紫色的T恤。在泰国虽然没有明文规定但一般男生会避开紫色T恤，因为大家默认穿紫色T恤的男生很可能是Gay。把装有T恤的袋子交给Zee，脸上不轻挑却又扬着眉，眼睛亮亮的，一幅挑衅的可爱样子。Zee下意识的接过袋子还没来得及开口问人就走开了。我会随着你舞动吗？Zee知道自己会的。经过昨晚那悸动一刻，心已不由己。只是把衣服拉出袋子一点就已经知道Saint的意思了，是在问我敢不敢向大家表明吗？回到房间的Zee看着那件T，想着Saint在自己怀里的样子，想着早上醒来自己的心情，想着雨中相望的脸，可能还没想好向全世界诉说我喜欢上这个男人了，但在异国他乡我是可以打个擦边球。在里面穿了件白色打底衫，Zee告诉自己这是因为新衣服还没下水洗过……  
当Zee重新出现在大家面前时，所有人跌破眼镜。  
“P’Zee你在干什么啊？！”  
“Zee你穿的这是什么啊？！”  
“Zee你疯了啊？！”  
“P’Zee你……怎么回事？”  
“哇靠，要公开啊？！”  
…………  
Zee早想到会面临众人这样的反应，“输了的惩罚。”Zee不多做解释和平时一样温柔慢语。  
对于男生来说这样一句话却解释了所有，谁还没有输过一些无聊的赌约呢。不知道是谁拿出了相机让Saint去把这刻记录下来，没有人问是和谁打赌，大家都知道这个人必定是Saint。在众人在哄笑声中Saint也跟着笑了起来。  
“有没有人要跟我一起合照啊？”Zee看着镜头笑得温柔。  
“滚……”  
“哈哈哈……滚吧你……”  
又是一阵哄笑，Saint通过相机看着眼前这个人正无比柔情的看着自己。  
“发IG，快发IG~~”这个世界总有人喜欢热闹。  
“别胡闹……”Aof出言阻止。  
“没关系的，P’Aof，这只是个玩笑而已……Zee走回众人间轻拍着Aof的肩膀。  
Aof认真看着Zee，用眼睛讯问这个他认识不算久但很了解的男人，Zee微不可见的点了点头。Aof轻轻叹了口气，希望这位的爱情可以顺利些吧……  
由于第二天要飞回国大家也没有玩到很晚，精力好的还野在外面，行李多的已经在房间里打包行李。Zee和Saint行李不算多却也回了酒店。  
Saint在走廊前被Zee拉住了手腕，因为还有别人在他不好意思挣扎，只能装做顺从的样子走进电梯，进了电梯后Zee也不放手。Saint有些不确定的慌张，他知道Zee不会伤害他，但他自己心虚……当他看到P’Zee穿着这个紫T出现在大家面前时，Saint才知道这事自己过分了……也过界了。他心虚着自己逼着Pi在大家面前表露喜欢自己的心，虽然隐藏在玩笑说词下，可是Saint心里明白如果他当时出声否认打赌一说Zee可能真会当众陷入窘境。我不是残忍的人。  
犯了错的人被牵着手亦步亦趋的跟着前面的人回到Zee的房间。怕被责怪的人进了房后就开始像个小陀螺一样假装忙着，但手脚明明无处安放。  
“P’Zee你的行李整理好了吗？”  
“你怎么还没开始理东西呢？”  
“你渴不渴啊，要不要我倒水给你？”  
Zee在心里叹了口气，看着眼前Saint不安的样子谁能责怪他呢？他还没有开口说对不起，自己已经原谅他了……看不得他继续胆颤心惊下去，Zee在沙发前的地毯上坐下，看着背向他的Saint说道：“SupSup你唱首歌给我听吧……”  
听到Zee的声音后Saint的身体明显有一瞬间的停顿，他吸了口气才转向沙发看着坐在地上的人露出3分讨好的笑，“P’Zee想听什么啊？”  
“SupSup你坐过来……”Zee朝他招了招手。  
Saint没有动又问了遍：“P’Zee你要听什么歌？”  
Zee见他不肯动只得暗自叹气，“你随便唱首歌吧……”  
“我不太会唱啊……这么突然……我不知道唱什么啊……”转过身的Saint看着Zee的脸上突然有了一些哀伤的表情，一阵心疼但他还是没有走近Zee，Saint原地坐下，离沙发不远不近，少年有些软糯又清亮的嗓子唱起了歌……{ I found a love for me,  
Darling just dive right in and follow my lead,  
I found a girl beautiful and sweet,  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.  
Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.  
Not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time.  
But darling just kiss me slow,  
Your heart is all I own and in your eyes you’re holding mine…… }

当Saint开口唱起时Zee就心软的一塌糊涂，看着灯光在眼前人身上涂上了层淡淡的光，不知为何他的眼中带着浅浅的忧伤。Zee听到那句you’re holding mine由Saint的嘴里唱出心里一酸，不由动容，一把将Saint拉进怀里，十足的拥抱。  
“SupSup……”  
Saint说不惊讶是假的，但他没有出声也没有挣扎。静静地被拥抱着……当Saint感到P’Zee不再像刚才那样情绪起伏波动后，他轻轻的推开Zee……  
“P’Zee，我要回房整理行李去了……”  
不等Zee的回复，他直接打开门走了出去，平静无波澜……  
Zee仍旧坐在沙发前的地上看着门慢慢关上，一下子脱了力像是个刚做了大量体力运动的人一样累到不行。他往后靠在沙发上，后脑抵在沙发坐垫上，四肢无力。我昨天才祈祷请你不要弄伤我的心……  
离开Zee房间还是表现得很冷静的人现在在走廊上奔跑，跑到电梯处拼命在按着电梯按键，好在走廊上没有其他人看到他现在一副慌乱的样子。电梯很快来了，逃一样窜进电梯，按着关门键直到电梯开始下行才扭头看见镜子里照出自己惊魂未定。定了定心神，拿出早已习惯的明朗模样走出电梯回到自己房间。一回到房间就把自己摔在了床上，心跳不止，全因Zee脸上哀伤的表情，怀抱的温度。一手扯过被子把自己的头埋进去大叫一声却还是觉得有什么堵在胸口。口袋的手机发出Line消息的提示音，埋头摸出手机，是Macro在提醒早些整理行李，别明早匆忙整理错过时间。谁在乎你刚经历过什么，早定好的行程不会为你晚点。认命一般把自己从被子里拨起来，Saint拿出自己的行李箱收拾起来。男生在外其实没有太多行李，但是他们这次是工作行程总是要为了工作需求多带些衣服配饰等。日本又是购物天堂，和P’Zee一起买了双鞋子，现在好像没有地方放了，行李箱只有那么大。其实也不是一定要买一模一样的，只是其他是没有这双好看。还买一些面膜护肤品，自己是明星这方面一直要注意保养，还有些买给亲戚和母亲的礼物。其实Saint并不是经常出国，所以一有机会就一定会给身边人买礼物，一方面是心意，另一方面免税嘛。花了好久才收拾好行李，抬头一看竟然近12点了。现在只有一些小物品，明早放在随身包里就行了。做完一件事，心就空下来了，不想让自己再陷入刚才的情绪里，Saint决定不理手机上Mean的游戏邀请，洗完澡就早些睡吧。  
睡衣早已经收到行李箱里去了，现在只有一套明天要穿的衣服在外面，反正只有一晚了用酒店的浴衣当睡衣也行。洗完澡头发还没吹干门外就响起敲门声，Saint估计应该是经济人Macro再来“查房”。Macro总是这样只要第二天上午有坐飞机的行程，他前一晚都要在12点左右一间间房再次确认每个人都在了才安心，不得不说Macro算是位负责的经济人。匆匆跑去开门，“P’Mac，我知道明天……”Saint话没说完就呆住了，P’Zee眼神不明满身酒气的站在他门前，说站也许不算贴切，他半身靠在门框一手已经摸上了Saint的脸，“SupSup……”  
“Zee你怎么喝酒了？喝醉了？”Saint一时连礼貌也顾不上了，慌忙伸手接过他另半边无依靠的身子，酒醉之人像是终于得到心之所想那样将全身依托与他，两手环抱，直接把自己持在他身上。  
Saint差点被他扑倒，撑着身子倒退几步倒在门上，门和墙发出的碰撞声“咚”地一下像击在Saint的心上，他一下子醒过来忙向Zee身后看去，还没有其他人看见。不得已深吸口气箍着Zee的腰架着他手臂把人往房间里拖，刚动了脚才迈出一步身上的人就动起来了……  
Zee一手掰过Saint的头就开始胡乱的吻起来，另一手直接伸进浴袍里一挥，浴袍带子连一秒的迟疑都没有就散开，他嘴里还低声叫着SupSup。Saint又不能推开他，只想着他把人从门口弄进来，至少先把门关上再说，如果被人看到在房门大开的玄关处自己和个男人贴在一起而且Zee的手已经在自己背上滑动，那真是无颜见人。他要亲就让他亲吧，先把门关上才是现在最重要的事。场面太混乱，Saint顺着Zee的力气让自己贴着墙借力把他往房间里转，好不容易将Zee的背靠在墙上，门失了阻力自动关上又发出“呯”的一声。而这时Zee已经动手开始脱Saint的浴袍了，力量上绝对的差异让Saint后悔没有去健身房练出一身肌肉。  
“你给我放开！Zee Pruk你给我醒一醒！”回应他的只有在脖子上的亲吻和进一步滑入底裤的手。还好自己洗完澡立马穿上了底裤，但是以后开门之前还是要先问问门外是谁，专家提示过出门在外要注意安全，Saint觉得这个时候自己还能想到这点也是有些黑色幽默。  
“P’Zee你给老子站好！”Saint大吼出声，Zee倒是被唬住了，真的放手站好，如果不算他靠在墙上要倒不倒的样子的话。Saint一脱离Zee马上用手将浴袍拉好，还没来得及抬头，Zee的手又伸过来连带着人也向他走来。  
“站好了，不准动！”又是一嗓子。Zee听见Saint生气的声音，手是放下了，可是脚步却还是朝着Saint走来。Saint往后退了一大步，一手指着床说，“过去，坐好。”  
“SupSup……”  
如果他再敢这样叫一次我的名字老子一定揍他，Saint在心里说道。  
“SupSup，刚刚去了我们亲亲的地方……”  
他再叫一次我名字我就打他，Saint看Zee老实点了就上手拉过他的手臂，把人按在床上坐好。“你一个人去喝酒了？”Saint不敢离他太近又怕他摔下床只离他一步之遥。  
Zee抬起头看Saint又像没有看见他，“SupSup你再亲我一下……”  
Saint发誓总有一天他要打死Zee Pruk。“你去喝个什么酒啊，一个人去的？自己走回来的？”Saint站在一旁一串问题连着出来，Zee一个都不想回答。等了许久也没等到Saint来吻他，Zee站起身一把抱起Saint扔床上，自己也随之趴在Saint身上，“SupSup你不亲亲我吗？”声音从Saint的脖子旁传出，Zee一会儿亲Saint的脸一会儿舔他的脖子。  
“你又发什么疯，你醉了！”Saint不像他声音表现得那么冷静，因为Zee的手又开始在他身上四处抚摸，不是之前那种温柔安抚的感觉而是强烈霸道的占有。“P'Zee放开，你醉了！”  
“Sup，我只想要你亲亲我……”声音听着太可怜，仿佛Saint做了什么让他伤心的事一样。但他的手却在Saint的胸口不停的抚触，另一手已经在臀间来回揉捏。Saint还在挣扎着逃离门外又响起敲门声，这次应该是P’Macro了…如果被Macro看到P’Zee现在这副样子估计全世界都要炸了……  
“P’Macro来了，你不要出声知道吗？我去开门。”Saint试着推开压在他身上的人。  
“嗯……要SupSup……”酒醉之人怎么能明白现在处境。  
门外的敲门声还在继续，Saint狠下心在Zee的腰间用力一扭，Zee“啊”的一声捂住腰倒向一边，Saint一把翻身压住他同时手握住Zee的下巴狠狠亲了下。脸上是恶恨恨的表情，拇指却在轻轻滑过他的脸庞，“别动，别出声，不然SupSup再也不会亲你了，知道了吗？”  
只见Zee还是一脸弄不清状况的样子，脸上还留有刚被陷肉的痛苦之色但更多的是惊喜，撅着嘴又讨到一个吻，脸上便笑开了。  
“P’Zee你听懂了没？听懂了就点点头。”Saint不敢大声也不敢再耽搁，起身跳下床还不忘回头故作凶神恶煞似的指一指在床上四仰八叉的Zee示意他不要了声，拖鞋早已不知道飞到哪里去了，Saint一边深呼吸一边把浴袍拉紧。跑到门口从猫眼里确认了是P’Macro才打开门，Macro刚想开口抱怨怎么这么晚才开门，一看Saint的样子就知道刚从浴室跑出来，Saint正好借口说正洗澡，只再嘱托几句明天一早飞机便离开了。


	15. Chapter 15

害怕房里的人再弄出什么动惊，飞快转身回到床边却见到让人发笑的场面，Saint想了足足2秒才没拿出手机拍下现在Zee的样子，Saint觉得自己此刻善良得散发人性光芒。而Zee现在光着上身伸着腿坐在床中央，两只手拿着个枕头捂住自己的脸只剩一双漂亮的眼睛露在外面，此时正流露着不安仿佛在诉说自己受到的委曲……  
Saint深深得叹了口气也不期待他回答，“你这是喝了多少啊……”  
“行李整理了没？”  
床上的人还维持着举枕头的姿势。  
“说话！”Saint感到自己的耐心正一点点流逝。  
声音从枕头后传来，“说话了SupSup就不亲我了……”  
我真他妈的一巴掌扇死你算了，Saint现在是一点脾气也没了。  
“先亲亲我才相信你，Sup……”  
Saint大力扯过枕头把自己的怒气全发泄这可怜的枕头上把它向地上狠狠一掷，深呼吸了两次才转过头亲了亲Zee的脸又把他推开要求他回答，这次神情不再凶神恶煞，试着柔和些哄他顺着自己心意。  
“行李……行……李…”Zee含糊的重复着这两个字，手慢慢贴近Saint直到把他整个人拉进怀里。“Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana”，Zee叫着Saint的全名，“我想你为我唱首歌……SupSup……SupSup……”  
Saint决定等P’Zee清醒后第一件事就是禁止他再叫自己SupSup。  
Zee把Saint按倒在床尾像念咒语一样边叫Saint名字边亲吻，也不管是什么地方嘴够到哪里就亲哪里，手脚并用往Saint身上爬，毫无章法，胡亲乱摸，四处撩拨，饮鸠止渴。“SupSup你再唱一次那首歌……”求他唱歌的人还在亲吻他的嘴，被堵住了口的人又怎么能回应这酒醉之人呢？似乎事情进入了死胡同，想要得到回应的人怎么也得不到，想要回应的人怎么也回应不了……能找到出路的方法从来只有一个那就是疼痛。  
谁更狠心一些，谁更舍得伤人一些，谁就会先出手……  
Zee唔得一声松开了Saint的唇抬头看向他，只见Zee唇角红肿，细看有一处破皮还带有齿痕。  
“你给我适可而止！！”  
仿佛听不见Saint的话，一脸不解的看着身下的人，Saint更是手脚并用把他从身上掀开。 Saint也是痛的，Zee只脱了上衣，牛仔裤一直磨着他的皮肤加上Zee一直四处乱揉乱捏，他本就比常人白些的皮肤到处都是按压出的红印，腰间有些地方甚至青紫。本来就是压着火气现在又被弄得不仅是身体痛还胸闷气急，刚想狠狠揍一下那个发酒疯的人，却见他面色痛苦的倒在一旁，脸色不正常的发红，眼睛睁着但没有焦点。  
“P’Zee，P’Zee…”Saint看他的样子不对劲忙从床尾爬下倒了杯水喂到Zee嘴边，谁知他不但不喝还一把打在Saint的手臂上，水洒了一半不算，Saint的手臂还红了，Zee打了人还不算又抓着手臂把人往自己身上扯。  
Saint把水杯大力往床边一放，深吸口气不想再理这个醉鬼。伸手到Zee牛仔裤头直接解开退到到大腿根处，牛仔裤口袋没了支撑很容易就拿到里面的东西，没收了口袋里的房卡，把他手机随手扔在床上。根本不在乎房间里还有个醉鬼躺在床上，Saint转身脱了浴袍换上准备明天穿的衣服头也不回地离开自己房间。  
一打开Zee的房门，酒气冲天跟那个人一样，四处散落的啤酒罐，乱七八糟的衣服鞋子，明天一早的飞机让已经精疲力竭的人没有心思再去想该不该，认命一般的找出角落里空空如也的行李箱开始直接往里面扔东西，衣服也不叠，其他小东西也不归类，直接一股脑往行李箱里扔。桌上的饰品配件，相机手机电源线，沙发上的袜子，卫生间的洗漱用品，一点一点往箱子里扔，直到各种东西团成一团在行李箱里像小山一样高起来，可怜的人才发现这样根本就合不上行李箱，又不得不把东西拿出来，该叠的叠，该理的理。看这遍地的酒罐，Saint不自觉的加快动作，也不知道自己房间里那人现在是不是酒精中毒了。最后环视了下房间见到床上枕头下有一缕紫色布料，抽起来一看正是那件肇事T恤。P’Zee为什么喝酒，为什么喝醉，聪明的人还需要答案吗？  
烦躁的两只手抓着头发一屁股坐在床上，为什么自己要买这件T？！我只回去确认一下他是不是死透了才不是担心他喝了这些酒会不会出事……Saint整个人坐在行李箱上好不容易将箱子合上又马不停蹄地回到自己房间已经快夜里2点了。  
打开门的动作一点也不收敛，Saint根本不担心是不是会吵醒正在他床上躺着的人，如果此刻Zee能清醒，他真心要问一问P’Zee真的要这样折磨自己吗？他只是还不会分辨自己的心，还不清楚自己的感觉是什么，为什么要这样让他觉得累呢？  
用力把人拖到离床边近一些的距离，才想起自己只有这一身衣服还要对付到明天回家，找到刚才换下的浴袍穿上，细心的把身上的衣服挂起Saint一点也不想让别人看到自己狼狈的样子。去浴室拿了毛巾出来，虽然气Zee的行为但也不能这样任他一身酒气睡一晚上，换了两次毛巾为他擦身，又把Zee的衣裤晾到卫生间散味，刚出来就听到Zee发出响声，只着内裤的人摇晃着身体嘴里嘟哝着向卫生间摸来，Saint顾不上别的快步架起他扶着到卫生间，无意外，Zee在醉酒几小时后吐了……一米八几的大个子，Saint真的是筋疲力尽才把人又按回床上。自己也爬上了床睡在靠墙那面，懒得管，懒得问，懒得想身边的人到底要怎样，请让他安静睡到天亮吧……  
Zee回到酒店前还不知道自己已经醉了，他刚在前几天和Saint一起去过的烤肉店里喝光了2瓶清酒，那个日本女子酒醉那晚那个店，那个Saint贴着我吻的那个店。对Zee Pruk这20几年的岁月来说不曾这样狂热的爱过一个人，当初很爱很亲近的Moliy也比不上对Saint的强烈感觉。如果幸福能摸得着，那一定是今天下午Saint坐过的那块地毯，如果幸福能听得见，那一定是今天Saint对他唱得那首歌。Zee以前读心灵鸡汤时见过这样的话“只管勇敢剩下的交给奇迹。”现在站在便利店前扫光架子上所有啤酒的人想问问要怎么才算勇敢？当他向P’Aof点头说自己想清楚了，想清楚要爱这个男孩时他没有问过Sanit愿不愿意跟他一起，当他听到Saint唱那首歌时他以为Saint也想好了，决定了，可是Saint推开他了。Zee无法形容当时自己的感受，当Saint捏着他衣服时Zee感觉自己心跳停了一拍，当Saint离开他怀抱时他听到自己骨骼发出疼痛的声音，只能看着他离开连抬手挽留都做不到。也许他许愿时声音太小了，没有神灵听见……  
结账时柜员吓了一跳，跟前这个模样俊郎的人不像在开玩笑，但这么多啤酒他一个人怎么带走呢？想要确认这异乡人是不是真要买这么多酒却被一张信用卡终结了疑问。深夜的便利店总有些心碎人。Zee带着不知道多少的啤酒回到房间时其实已经醉了，由着伤心在体内四处涟漪，一罐罐酒精下肚大概能止疼吧。  
好像吐了，头疼的要命，嗓子很渴，没有力气撑起自己，只能抵着头呜咽。有一个力量托起自己，有杯水自动来到唇边，有个声音轻柔，有个怀抱让人迷醉。  
“P’Zee……”是SupSup的声音，还有谁能只是叫我的名字都让我心动不已呢。

Saint的手机闹铃按时作声叫醒，根本没有睡多久的人很快睁开了眼睛察看身边人。自昨晚睡下后大概快4点时吵着要喝水，Saint拿过之前那杯放在床边的水好歹喂进了些。喝了水也不安静的人硬是钻进自己怀里，头压着自己肩膀，抱得死紧，呼出得全是酒气，全身又热又潮，Saint已经认命了，随他怎样吧，好歹熬过这几小时让他平平安安回家吧。艰难的分开钳子一样的两手把自己解救出来，Saint先是洗了个澡，任谁被个酒鬼抱了一夜都是一身臭味。好在昨天行李已经弄好了，现在只要把些随身物品整理一下就能出发去大堂和大家集合了。  
看了看时间再看了看还在床上摊尸的人，Saint拿了杯水直接泼在了Zee的脸上，好在一杯水已经能够让他睁开眼。  
“醒了没？”Saint语气平静，“醒了就去弄干净自己，马上就要出发了。”  
床上的人捂着脑袋只发出了痛苦的呜咽声。  
“能起来吗？”依旧没有回应，但是床上的人慢慢的动起来了。  
“Sup……”声音哑得可以。  
“别说话了，能站起来就自己站起来，不能站就靠着我站。”说着话Saint就架起了Zee的一条胳膊，把人带进卫生间放下马桶盖让他坐好。牙刷塞他手里，也不用语言命令他，直接就往他嘴里怼，漱口杯接了水递给他。观察了一会，Saint确认现在的Zee是洗不了澡了，也不再多话，拿了毛巾湿了温水就开始给他擦脸擦身。  
呆坐在马桶上的人还没有完全清醒，他不知道自己怎么就到了Saint的房间还跟人睡了一张床。Saint为他擦身时靠他很近，Zee脑子里转了半天也没想明白怎么回事。  
“SupSup，我怎么在你这里？”  
Saint听到这句话差点一口气没上来，稳了稳心神暗暗和自己说别和酒鬼讲道理。  
“昨晚你醉了，醉得很厉害，等下让P’Aof来接你，马上就到点去机场了。”  
Zee能听出Saint在生气，但是他现在机体没有办法处理这些信息，本能的环住了在他擦背的人，“我头好疼……”  
“我知道，等会就好了……”Saint语音听不出高低。一连给他擦了两遍Zee终于觉得好受了些，把头埋在他肚子上说谢谢。  
“P’Zee衣服在椅子上，你自己去换上吧。”  
站在玄关处Saint拨通了P’Aof的电话，只说P’Zee在我房里，让他快来接人。  
作为经纪人Aof是擅长处理这些突发事件的，只是他没想到Zee的这一天这么快来到。只敲了一声门就开了，Saint先是把Zee的房卡交给Aof，把人带进房就看见Zee坐在椅子上穿着昨天的衣服一付死气沉沉的样子。  
迎着Aof疑问的眼神Saint开口说道：“P’Zee有些不舒服，他行李已经整理好在他房间，麻烦P’Aof去拿就行了。”  
寥寥几句虽不能解开Aof所有疑惑，但大致来龙去脉猜也能猜到，照例关照了几句让Saint注意时间别晚了也就不再说什么。把P’Zee和P’Aof送出房间后Saint从昨晚紧绷到现在的神经才算是有些放松。   
出了房门的P’Aof也没选择问Zee昨天发生了什么而是直接把人带去了酒店外早已经停着的租赁车。把人按进车里不前不后的位置，把座位靠背调整了一下后只说了句先休息就留他一人在车上。去了Zee房间，房间是乱得可以，酒气冲天，Zee的行李箱放在房间最中央，随身包放在床上，Aof打开随身包看了下又在房间里走了一圈确定没有落下东西就带着行李直接电梯下了一楼，看了一眼Zee安静的坐在那里没有动过，有过经验的人知道此时不是问话的好时机……过了很久一大群人才慢慢的由Macro带着出现， Aof早他们一步上了车坐在了Zee那一排。  
Saint走在Kissboy后面和工作人员们混在一起，上了车后没有人管他招呼他因为Saint一般都是和Zee坐在一起。Saint只能走到后面找个没有人的地方坐下，Aof看了Saint一眼后自己也开始补眠。


	16. Chapter 16

Zee的脑子还是很乱，一方面是酒后身体不适尤其是头痛得不行，另一方面是疼，撕心裂肺一样得疼。他不知道自己为什么今天是在Saint的房间里醒过来，准确的说是被Saint用水泼醒的。他虽然不记得昨晚他和Saint之间发生了什么，但一定是让Saint非常不愉快，不然怎会用水泼他。本以为Saint叫醒他后不会再理他，没想到他竟然温柔的帮自己洗漱擦身，试探着拥抱Saint他也没推开自己。

Saint一直是这样温柔，可能这温柔中掺着几分对自己的喜爱也许只是少年心性的捉弄吧，Zee现在觉得自己眼前一片灰暗，本来认真追求可能还有机会在一起，偏偏只一个晚上的时间就让自己搞砸了。如果老天能让时间倒流Zee只想让时间回到Saint给自己唱歌的那个下午，他不敢企求什么只是想用手机把那个画面录下来，把那歌声录下来，让自己可以不用只在脑海中的次次回忆。他知道Saint来到自己附近可是他没有像往常一样坐在自己身边，无望了，也许连朋友也被自己弄没了。究竟自己做了什么事让他这样生气？Zee想知道又害怕知道……

到了机场Zee还是浑浑噩噩一付不能清醒也不想清醒的样子。P’Aof带着他完成了安检出了关，找了个人少的地方把刚买的粥拿出来，“多少吃一点吧，飞机上时间不算短，吃点好休息。”

Zee半抬眼望着Aof不知道该说些什么，P’Aof又说道：“我是不知道你和Saint昨天发生了什么，明明之前还好好的……哎……至少先让自己像点样，机场还有粉丝接机呢。”Aof想了想还是开口了，“Saint年纪还小，你要给他时间也要给自己时间。”

本来没有反应的人睁大了眼，一句年纪还小点亮了他的眼。不是常言都说年轻之人总是轻易说爱，为什么他的Saint不这样呢？他是认真在思考我们的关系吗？后悔如潮水一般将他淹没，为什么要喝酒？Zee知道自己向来是有些优柔寡断，看待世界或多或少带些悲观色彩，但没想到在爱情面前自己悲观的个性会带来这么大的麻烦。如果现在去向Saint说明他会原谅自己昨夜所为吗？更糟糕的是自己根本不刻做过些什么……低头看了看自己的样子又伸手摸了摸自己的脸。早上没有刮胡子，一个晚上下来其实不用手摸也知道现在自己正是Saint最不喜欢的胡子邋遢的模样。P’Aof说得对，至少也应该让自己好看点。接过粥谢了谢P’Aof，勉强自己吃了半碗又去机场商店买了刮胡刀和香水在卫生间把自己收拾了一下，现在除了脸色苍白就只剩下自己才知道的头痛欲裂。

快到登机时间大群人马都来到登机口，Saint很远就看到Zee和P’Aof部在了一起，他的随身包由P’Aof拿着，但P’Zee现在看起来比早上那时要精神些。想来想去还是给P’Aof发了条Line问他P’Zee现在怎么样了，只见到Aof拿出手机看了下就放回口袋，他把本来手上拿着的机票护照塞入Zee的手里又朝自己走来。

“Saint你觉得怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗”Aof小声的对Saint问道。

“P’Aof……我没事……”

“Saint，P’Chen现在虽然不在这里，但我已经让他到时候去机场接你了，下飞机后等Kissboy的点名活动结束，他会在停车场接你。”

“P’Aof……”Saint的表情变得有些一丝脆弱。

“来日本之前P’Chen让我多关照关照你，他在泰国那边还在帮你处理些工作，你别让他太担心你了。Saint如果哪里觉得不舒服可以大方和我讲，P’Aof也是关心你的。”Aof说着做势要把Saint的随身包接过来。

Saint侧身一转，“谢谢你P’Aof，我只是有点累……”对上Aof关切的眼神Saint也不好意思再推脱只能说昨晚是真没睡好。

Aof叹了口气反而把Zee的包放到他手里，“虽然KissBoy这个项目快要结束了但我们也不能这样不顾人情……”一句话说得颇有深意，Saint不明白他指何事只能顺从的接了Zee的包。

“回程麻烦你照顾一下Zee，我还要帮帮Macro，他一个人有点忙不过来。”Aof说着还拍了拍Saint的肩膀，“只要不要让Zee在人前发疯就可以了，他一直是挻让人放心的……”又是欲言又止的一句话。

Saint现在就算明知这是P’Aof的计谋也不方便再拒绝，况且他小小年纪心眼怎么比得过老江湖。他怎么知道才一条未读的Line已经让Aof知道他所有底牌。而在登机口前方的Zee依旧垂头丧气站在那里对身边发生的事一无所知。慢悠悠地渡到他身边而Zee还是无所察觉。

“你觉得怎么样了？”Saint见他没有反应先开了口。

听到声响的人猛一回头Saint的脸就撞进他心里。手足无措的Zee下意识手一松机票就从护照里飘落下去，显然这小小的变动宿醉之人根本发现不了。

“机票掉了”但眼前人依旧没有反应。Saint无奈指了指地上，“我说你机票掉了，难道你不想上飞机了？”

Zee随着他的手指眼神向下，慌忙蹲下身，谁知这宿醉让他不受控制的向旁跌去，Saint快速伸手想拽回他可惜Zee不是个小姑娘，一米八的大个子又岂是他一胳膊可以拉回。低身连忙护起Zee又捡起机票担心的问：“没事吧？”

Zee多想把眼前人像以往那样抱入怀里，可他不知道自己昨天到底做了些什么，简单一句话，他害怕。他害怕自己再做了什么让Saint真的讨厌了自己，他想开口问清自己昨晚究竟做了什么，可他没有勇气毕竟现在Saint还在他身边，他不想冒险。

一句谢谢也说得小心翼翼，Saint看他还站得住让他先站一旁自己走到空姐面前询问还要多久才登机，如果登机时间有所变化他可以带P’Zee先去远些地方休息。日本空姐态度非常礼貌友好，但是两人的交流却不顺畅，语言屏障无处不在。

空姐示意Saint出示机票，Saint把两人的机票都给了空姐，空姐带着甜美的笑容反复说“两人，两张票。”Saint没有办法只能指了指不远处的Zee。此时的Zee浑身散发忧郁气质，正好击中日本空姐的心。空姐由Saint带着走到Zee的面前把属于Zee的机票交给Zee又示意两人跟着她走，Zee不明白发生了什么转头问Saint而Saint则一脸我也不明白地耸耸肩。空姐带他们回到登机口示意他们稍等片刻，自己和另一空姐轻声细语一番由另一空姐直接带两人进入了廊桥，一路无人但在廊桥尽头有着摄像机在拍摄。空姐的笑容更加甜美，语气更加温柔，步伐体态更是优美动人，大概是航空公司在拍宣传片或是相关影像，如果在平时Saint一定会提出自己艺人身份不方便参与拍摄，但现在是没心情也没力气去沟通了，随便吧……

空姐很高兴的看到拍摄者们比OK的手势，她没有停下一直带着两人登上了飞机但不是经济仓而是头等仓，安排靠窗双人座后又奉上了水果点心饮料，应该是对于乘客同意拍摄的回报，累极的两人谁也不愿意细究原委……

“P’Zee你觉得怎么样，要不要喝点果汁？”Saint还是看不得他垂头丧气的样子。

“Saint我……喝一点就好……”还是没有勇气问出口。

“那Pi你喝一点就休息吧。”轻柔的声音有一丝藏不住的叹息。

“嗯”只一个短暂的音节也让Zee心惊。

Saint知道此时的Zee还未完全清醒，但他不知道因为自己的存在让Zee完全紧张。拿出手机给P’Aof和P’Macro两位经纪人都发了消息说他们两人已经上了飞机，免得找不到人着急。

莫名其妙被升头等仓本来是件开心的事，但现在两人都不在状态奄奄的低气压弥漫。Saint的手机Line响了几声把他从失神的状态中叫了回来，扭头和Zee说声去找P’Aof人刚站起来就被Zee一把拉住了衣角。

“P’Zee？”

“没什么……就是……就……我的行李……”一时不知道说什么的Zee乱找借口。

“放心，行李在P’Aof那里。”Saint眼睛不看他反而看着拉着他衣角的手。

被看得惊慌无措连忙放开手，“Saint你还回来吗？”

“谁有头等仓不坐……你还是清醒清醒吧……满嘴胡话……”Saint小声嘀咕却在Zee的心头如惊雷一般炸开，他果然是在不清醒时做了冒犯SupSup事。Saint很快就回来了，飞机也按时起飞，仿佛一切都不会因为一颗心碎而改变。

头等仓的座位完全放下后像床一样舒适，两人都选择放下。Saint是真的很疲劳，满打满算昨天就只睡了3-4个小时而Zee虽然不像清晨刚醒时那么痛苦难熬，但现在身边的人让他本就不够清醒的脑袋一直处于紧张戒备中。此时贴心的空姐上前为两人提供了毯子和小枕头又为两人把靠走廊的帘子拉上，Zee只得奉上微笑以示谢意。身上盖着小毯子的Zee不敢动截至不敢扭头望向Saint就一直呆呆的看着飞机顶部。随身包里应该放着自己用惯的耳机，每当情绪低落时Zee习惯听听音乐来开解自己。

是的，自己开解自己。

他是家里的小儿子，上面有两个姐姐加上父母疼爱，家境殷实，本可以娇纵豪横些却偏偏一付处处为他人着想的细软心肠，当初和Moliy分开时说不伤心难过是骗人的，但他就是这样的性格，高兴时可以和全世界分享唯独难过时却只会自己体味。这样时时想着别人，处处体恤别人的人如果有任性的地方那应该便是自我的内心情感了。对一切事情都可以让步但唯独是内心感情，越是真挚越是放任它在内心肆意增长，放任心中对Saint充满感情却不做任何防备，明明快30的人还一付痴心衷情的模样。

扭头望向身边人，Saint闭着眼，脸色透着疲惫却依旧是一张让人舍不得移开眼睛的脸，脸上细细的绒毛稍微凑近些就能看见，皮肤几乎像白布丁一样，毯子下的手由心的恶念控制，怕被发现一般悄悄的勾住Saint的手指尖。Saint的眼皮颤抖了几下，Zee吓得立马松手整个人都僵硬起来。

“快点睡一会吧，别乱动了。”Saint看似没有反应语气却软了不少，如果仔细看不难发现有只小红耳朵在诉说着主人害羞了。

听闻话语的人丝毫没有被安抚，依旧僵硬着身子，手指都不知道如何摆放，却感觉到有一细小的力道在勾他的小指，不敢大力回握也不敢小心逃脱，不敢开口问，不敢睁眼看，只有心脏狂跳的声音在耳边尖声惊叫。

不知过了多久当Zee醒来时他明显感到腿上有重量压得他不能动，缓慢的转动头部看到Saint和之前一样睡在自己的座位上，身体微微侧向他。愣愣的看了好几秒才确认SupSup处在熟睡中，睡着的Saint嘴巴会有些微微嘟起，两颊透着健康的红晕，好不招人喜欢。知道现在是在飞机上，但Zee也知道也许这份感情最终只能留存在自己心里，硬要回应的结果就是Saint推开了自己，只是推开就让自己难以忍受，如果SupSup只想要个陪着他的人那自己就做那个陪着他围着他的人就好。

如此想着Zee轻轻地慢慢地靠近Saint，他不是想趁机偷一个吻而是想做一件泰国人面对真爱时会做的事嗅吻（Sniff Kiss—haawm）。在公共场合泰国人从不亲吻嘴唇取而代之的是嗅吻，这是婚礼上夫妻的礼节，这是情侣间才能在公开场合给预对方的亲密，这是泰国人表达深沉爱意的方式而他知道自己和Saint之间不可能有嗅吻。不像西方那种深入品尝而是将鼻子靠近所爱之人的脸颊吸入他的气味。如果SupSup醒着，如果SupSup允许，那么他想在人群中央对他心爱之人做这件事，环着他的爱人缓慢又慎重地贴近他用鼻子蹭一蹭他可爱迷人的脸颊同时深深吸入他的气味，从鼻尖到心尖都是他的明媚灿烂，让他在自己手臂间膝盖摊软，他要用鼻子嗅一嗅他细细的脖子，还要用鼻子划过他小巧几乎不可见的喉结，还有他软软的发尾。这会比唇齿相连更令SupSup头脑发涨因为他的爱人也是一位地道的泰国人，他想要让平时伶牙俐齿的小爱人在他的嗅吻下说话打结露出情迷的姿态而他可以全力拥抱将他的表情藏在自己的胸膛前只有他一人看到。

可是现在他只能在三万英尺的高空，在谁也看不到的地方，将自己的鼻子悄悄地移到SupSup的发间顺着发丝滑到他的耳旁，安静地不敢惊动，仓皇地不敢留恋，将他的气味填入自己身体。Saint不会知道有一个人爱他爱得如此真切却不肯宣之于口。不论是谁看到Zee现在的表情都会有这样的想法，那像是要喷出火的炽热眼神， 低沉的喘息声，微微张开的嘴唇，布满红晕的脸上，还有缓缓滴落下来的汗珠。Zee觉得自己可能是个变态吧，偷来的嗅吻居然让他的欲望苏醒了。他怀念SupSup的舌头灵巧地舔舐他唇上的纹理，他怀念SupSup的手指作弄地划过他胸口腹部，他该死的在三万英尺的高空硬得像块石头一样躺在头等仓的座位里，他该死的用心望着身边人却紧闭双眼地装睡。就让这一切都随着那场酒醉飘散吧，他还有很长的工作时间可以和SupSup在一起，他甚至还有机会可以亲吻到SupSup，只要躲在P’Fighter的影子下。Zee一动不动，随着身体的冷却心也冷静下来，还有什么比这个更好的办法留在Saint身边呢？

下飞机出海关一路上大家都在问怎么两人升到了头等仓，Saint不想解释那么多也怕航空公司拍摄的事被两位经纪人知道后添加无谓麻烦就说可能是空姐看P’Zee身体不适才升得仓。有人信有人不信，但看着Zee这张在日本很吃得开的脸就不再追问了。机场果然的不少粉丝在等着他们进行点名活动，大家长途归来上飞机前不觉得累可现在拿完行李都有些精神不济，不过能当明星就要有这种随时随地调整状态的本事。之前还蔫蔫的Saint又像个小太阳一样和粉丝们打着招呼，KissBoy其他几位也展现活泼搞怪的样子。Zee在一旁整理着行李，这次是连Saint的行李也一起放在行李车上，说好不问结果陪他前行那就这样做吧……

到了停车场除了Macro安排的车还有P’Chen等在一旁。众人相互问好后P’Chen特意向Macro打了招呼又谢过P’Aof才载着Saint离开。Aof等Saint的车开走后借口Zee身体不适也带着Zee先行一步。

“你和Saint出什么事了？”Aof边开车边问道。

沉默……沉默……

“如果是不能开口说的程度，那我明天就取消后面和他所有的工作安排……”

“不要！”Zee大声喊出口。

“不要也行，照实说吧，经纪人什么都可以接受……呃……如果牵扯到法律问题也可以和我说。”Aof想了想后半句还是说了出来。

“我……你让我想一想吧。”Zee的声音沉重，说完就闭起眼，摩挲着自己的指头回想飞机上偷偷勾他手指尖的触觉，舍不得就此放弃哪怕只是工作伙伴我也想在他身边。

“我昨晚喝酒了……”

Aof忍不住打断他，“说重点，简单明了。 ”

Zee被打断了话头似乎也被打碎了勇气，重新深呼吸几次才又开口道，“大概是借酒求欢了吧……”

Aof差点一脚刹车把两人送走，真是言简意赅啊！看来这一对比Poya他们要猛……

“咳……那……成功了……？”

“应该没有……”Zee揉了一把自己的头发，“我是被Saint用水泼醒的，看他气得不轻……”

“那你是不记得发生过什么了？那……会不会……”

“P’Aof！这我还能不记得吗？！”Zee整个人没骨头一样向后脱力倒在座位上。

Aof握紧了方向盘自言自语，“没犯大错就好……”

思考了几分钟后Aof才又开口，“你和他还是要一起工作的，戏才刚开拍，这件事你自己想办法和他说清楚。我会装做不知道这事，依我看按Saint的个性他应该不会告诉Chen的。你最好给人道歉，这只是我的建议，不是作为经纪人的建议，是作为Pi的建议。”

Zee光听不说话。

“虽然我刚带你不久，但应该还是了解你的。工作前途是重要但如果是一个真心喜欢的人能遇到就已经不容易了，但他是个工作心很重的人……你要自己想清楚。”这话说完车里再也没有谈话声了。车到了Zee的住处Aof也不客气的看他自己拿着行李上去后就头了不回的开车走了。


End file.
